


Beauty and Rage

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Series: Shadow and Soul [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Unvierse, Anal Sex, Angels, Angels and Demons, Biting, Blood Play, Bondage, Branding, Cannibalism, Demon Sex, Demons, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fisting, Flesh eating, Hand Jobs, Hypnosis, Jealousy, JustFuckMeUp, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Marking, Mentions of Suicide, Mind Control, Possession, Possessiveness, Public Sex, Religious War, Sex Worker, Soldiers, Spanking, Teasing, Torture, Voyeurism, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannibal, bad violet wand play, beasts - Freeform, escort!Will, golden showers, rope play, slight dub con, young twink! Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 81,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Born in a facility that breeds and trains soldiers to fight beasts and demons, Will has his own ideas on what life should mean. On his escape, he adapts quickly to his new, unfortunate surroundings and takes to the male escort life with incredible ease. His life takes a sudden change when he meets Hannibal Lecter, a devilishly handsome man with an alluring, and unlikely past, and is not all what he seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Our submission for Hannibal Creative event #JustFuckMeUp  
> -Please see notes at the bottom once you've read for explanation of Will's character a bit if you're confused.

  


_Day One-_  

He didn’t come out crying, but they never did, and Guillaume was no different than the rest. 

The baby boy was handed to his mother, who held her son as the doctors and nurses looked him over to be sure he was _perfect_. All ten fingers, all ten toes, two eyes, a nose, perfect vertebrae. Cloudy little blue eyes blinked up, almost squinting at her, and she smiled sadly, and slowly gave her son over to the nurse. Her husband wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her away as the boy was taken. It was a privilege, after all, to even be asked to carry such a life.

Wrapped in clean gray linen, Guillaume was laid in a tiny incubator, and given an IV of nutrients, and put to sleep. 

 _Day Forty-_  

At one year of age, walking and talking, Guillaume was taught by the best, in all white rooms with no windows, but lots of one way glass mirrors, observed and watched, tallied and considered. Considered advanced and bright, they moved him forward. 

 _Day One Hundred and Forty-_  

Sitting in his room, dark in tones of gray, Guillaume laid out on his belly, coloring, one of the few things he was allowed to have, only to do during his free time when not eating or sleeping. At three and half years old, he was bright and intricate, with floppy chocolate curls, and big sea blue eyes. He colored the sky of his picture pink, and the grass blue. He drew a picture of a family, with a castle in the background. Family was something he knew nothing about, but his imagination was vast and strong. 

_Day Two Hundred and Eighty-_

At the age of seven, Gui was smarter but less talkative, speaking only when spoken to, and waiting until he was alone to talk softly to himself, as though there were others, a family, or siblings. The adults caught on. 

Taller and lankier now, Gui sprawled out on his stomach, on the floor, drawing now with pencils, more intricate and detailed, hair thicker and curlier. An adult marched in and yanked the boy up by his hair, and another took away his pencils and paper entirely. 

“No one has imagination here. This is now a waste of time, cease this at once” said a woman, fingernails digging into the boy’s scalp. He tossed him down, leaving him there with nothing. 

 _Day Four Hundred and Forty-_  

At the age of eleven, over a year of spending nearly every day of his life imagining a better world, the boy stopped believing in it. It happened after a long talk with the head of the facility, who told Guillaume that it was childish to believe in things that didn’t exist. Damaging even. The boy, at first refused to listen, but the doctors put him on medication, toning down his personality all together, quieting him and his mind, more focused on his work and physical skills. A machine. A Soldier.

 _Day Seven Hundred and Nineteen -_  

One day before his eighteenth year, Guillaume was taken off all the medication, and put into a quiet room to detox him from everything, given only water and a green juice that tasted like earth and moss. 

As the hours passed, Gui felt less and less drugged, and when he went to curl up on the bed,

the paper crinkled, and he pulled it out from the blanket. He’d drawn this when he was quite young, ten years of age ago, though really not that many days had passed since. He touched the drawing, wondering how he ever believed in something like families… 

The question of how the paper got there, or how he had never noticed it before now baffled him, but it renewed his curiosity, renewed his want for more than what they provided him here, with no comfort or love, nothing but battle gear and classes, fighting and lessons-- training. 

Crumpling the paper up, he fell asleep, finally.

*** 

Just as Gui was starting to wake, lights were turned on, blaring bright and two handlers entered the room in a bustle, grabbing the boy by the arms and dragging him to his feet. This was _never_ how they came to get him, always gentle and coaxing, a warning first that they were on their way. Gui’s sleepy blue eyes widened and he started to struggle, which only made them hold tighter, wrapping a silver, glowing collar around his neck.

“One wrong move, Guillaume, and this will drop you like a log,” the curator of the facility said, blue eyes glaring down at the boy, though he hardly looked much older than thirty himself, his eyes showed years and years of age, experience.

 Gui bit his own tongue, to keep himself from saying anything stupid, from being punished more than he already had been. The pain didn’t hurt, he enjoyed a good amount of it, but it was the unknowing if he would get away now, as they dragged him from the room. 

*** 

Gui was brought back hours later, not drugged, but clearly worn thin, bruises on his skin, as they let him train as per usual, but they didn’t put any holds on the other boys he now got to train with. The fights were very real, and where Gui won most of them, for each win, the loser got to belt on him or Gui was shocked. 

He took it, for hours, and now he was trembling in the corner, well aware they were listening and watching. He had to buck up, he had to fight and be strong, or else he’d never get out here, never find a life of adventure on his own. 

_***_

The curator walked around Gui’s naked, milky white form, all stripped from him but a collar.  “We are sending you into the battle cages. A better training, against  beasts and demons. All sorts. I'm sure you'll be fine.” 

Gui knew better than to say a word. He was dropped to his knees, and slapped hard across the face. Then another, and Gui was on his hands now, too, watching the floor and polished shoes of the facilitator, pacing small rungs into the floor in front of him. 

“Do as we say and you will spared so much pain, Guillaume,” the curator sighed, and smashed his foot against Gui’s ribs, the air rushing right of the boy’s lungs, but he didn’t cry out, or make a sound, he glaring up at the man incredulously. The sort of training they offered was hard earned and harden the soldier. “Prep him for the cages.” 

*** 

Gui was outfitted with armor, almost old fashioned looking, ancient, but the handlers explained that beasts had to be fought this way, as everything was made of iron, and beasts’ only weakness was that particular metal. This information was stored away, Gui was sure he would need it, either for saving or destroying, or maybe even both. They shoved a knife in his hand, a long one, made or iron with a polished wood handle, and a sheath tied to his waist. His training, for all it was, and only really a few years worth, from birth to now, couldn’t possibly be enough to lead him up to this.

Marching down the hall toward the battle cages, Gui was pushed along by his handlers, who was solemnly quie.t 

“No one gets put in the cages until they’ve trained a few years,” one of them said quietly to him as they unshackled the door.

Gui turned his head to him, a look of dread on the man’s face made the pit of his stomach drop even lower than it had already. They meant to either kill him or teach him a hard, rough lesson in obedience. Shackled in his shock collar, even still, Gui steadied himself. 

“If you live through this, it’ll be a miracle, kid.” 

Gui narrowed his eyes on the handler, they clearly had him pegged dead already, and if there were things Gui hated most, it was being underestimated. 

“Be ready for a miracle, then,” Gui said and pushed his way passed the other handlers, and through the door. 

The cage wasn’t really a cage at all, but high bars way up over long windows where the handlers watched him from safety, made it seem very caged in. Not to mention being locked in there, treated horribly… The whole place was a giant cage to Gui. This was just one more room of it, and he had to prove himself better than the rest if he ever wanted to get out. 

The door slammed shut behind him, and _locked_. Sea blue eyes only drifted to the door for a second, and in that second a large, scaly, horned beast, with fangs and claws, roared out of the other door and into the cage with him, snarling at him with bloodthirsty, dark eyes. Gui pulled his knife just as the beast jump on him, but his hands burnt on his armor, and Gui had never been so thankful for it.

The beast growled, and Gui started to circle him, knife held out, ready for the next attack if it came. The beast seemed far too smart for that one though, and  started to counter circle the boy, breathing hard, and sniffing at him. 

The creature, glowering at Gui as lunged at him, and tried to get his fangs between the armor plates at his neck and shoulder, and Gui kicked him off, hard, the beast landing with a hard thump on the steely slick floors. 

On his feet quickly, the beast rammed the boy up against the wall and attempted to bite him again, long snapping jaws thick again his throat, breath hot there. However, Gui was quicker, pushing the dagger into his heart, and the beast shed blood all over in dark shades of red, and slumped to the ground. Gui watched, heart thudding against his ribcage, but wouldn’t show the way his hands shook. 

“You got lucky, this time,” the curator said from the windows, through an intercom.

Hands were on him quick as the doors opened and he was dragged and declothed again, and pushed at the facilitator’s feet, where he was kept for a long, silent, half an hour. 

“Dress him and put him in his room until we ready another beast.”

***

 Many other fights were had, and the more Gui won, the more he loved the pain that he inflicted on the beasts, and once or twice the demons they stuck inside the pits with him. He didn’t let it be known he felt like this, that he drank in the glory of blood he spilt, because they wanted that, and Gui wanted _out_. He wanted a life he could call his own, a life where he was in charge.

 On the third week in, Gui had been taken to the pit to fight a new beast, but this time, as he was thrown in, he cut off the thing’s arms, and watched it squirm and then his feet, and watched it writhe as it tried to worm toward him. Nothing was the same, this sort of pain and violence just wouldn’t do. When the guards came to get him, Gui lashed out, slashing throats, stealing keys, and making off for the hall, toward the compound gates he knew well enough now as he’d been sent out on various missions. A mistake on the facilitator’s part.

 Gui fought his way through guards, proving only that he was the best, and when they sent more soldiers at him, other soldiers, he destroyed them too, bodies and bodies piling up around him, in his wake, as he unlocked the gates to freedom, and never looked back.

 

***

 Gui spent his days surviving the best he could, walking the streets, looking around, taking in people and how they acted. He could mimic well enough, to the point he no longer got strange looks, but more sympathetic ones as his clothes grew torn and worn, and no longer fit due to lack of nutrition. It was then Gui watched more carefully, at night, to the people who were picked up in fancy cars, taken off to some alley, or back to an apartment. They’d be returned later and the person would be counting money in their hands.

 That was exactly what Gui needed. Stealing and maiming, as easy as it was, would only get him so far, but far too noticed. Before he jumped into such things, Gui watched even more carefully, sneaking around long limousines, listening to car doors or cracked windows, watching and learning. His mind soaked it all up, and his body reacted to it just the same, flushing him deeply every time he watched.

 Days passed, and then weeks, months, and soon Gui was known in town for what he did, often staying in hotel rooms and bringing men to his bed from the bar below. Every now and then an accident happened when Gui would go out to another’s place, someone would die, a throat slashed here, a heart taken there.

 The boy was truly in his element, but truly very alone. 

***

 Deciding he needed some entertainment, Hannibal drove to a shadier more notoriously lascivious part of town. He donned a black double breasted Armani suit with a crimson shirt, and matching paisley tie, hair meticulously combed to the side. Rolling up in his black Bentley, he pulled over and against the curb, scanning the area for anything or _anyone_ that might pique his interest.

 The first thing that caught his eye was a flash of curls, a beautiful young man who was clearly working the street. He stepped out, elegantly and strolled over, confidently, and with a charming grin on his devilishly handsome face. "Hello, I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting, I'm Hannibal Lecter. I wonder if you are free for the evening?"

 Use to men in their fancy cars, Gui gave the older man a once over, eyeing him carefully. Most didn’t give full names either. “I could be…”

 "Could you then?" Hannibal chuckled, sharp, extended fangs flashing by the light of the street lamp that was near, a dark seductive glint in his maroon eyes. He licked his full upper lip, and then sucked the lower one between between his teeth, one hand in his pocket as the other twisted so that he could look at his expensive watch. "And just _what_ would it take to have your company for an hour...or more, depending on your talents?"

 Others were starting to huddle near should Gui say no, so the boy sidled up closer. He was only at this a few months, but being how quickly he learned and adapted, he'd certainly become one of the better paid and most wanted. He could pick the ones he wanted now.

 “Do you have room near by?”

 "I live half an hour from here," Hannibal explained gesturing as he continued to take in the boy's striking beauty. He looked angelic but there was something positively sinister in those eyes that drove the older man wild and stirred him. "But a room nearby is likewise, easily obtained."

 Leaving casualties until later, Gui nodded, biting his bottom lip as he gave Hannibal a once more. “Where ever you prefer. You don’t look like a price bothers you. You only wanted an hour? Three hundred.”

 "The Marriott a few blocks over," Hannibal decided, and offered his arm in a chivaris manner, despite his thoughts being anything but that of a gentleman. "One hour to start. We'll see how it progresses for us both, hm? Three hundred? Yes. Agreed."

 The boy was sure he could have asked for more and been given it, but didn’t budge on the price, he had a feeling this might be one of his better clients, and not one he’d need to kill because they couldn’t pay. He took Hannibal’s arm. “My time starts now.”

 Hannibal looked over, walking them towards his Bentley and grinned. “How about this, we will not worry about the time until we are finished, and I will pay you accordingly. Then we can...enjoy ourselves properly without the idly clock watching. Does that sound good to you?”

 “Whatever you say, Mister Lecter,” Gui said, and looked at the expensive car with raised brows, but didn’t say anything about it. “You can call me Will.”

 “Ah, there it is,” Hannibal crooned, disarming the car. “I was beginning to wonder if you had a name at all, though I’m curious if it is indeed your true name. Either way, I am merely grateful for your company.” He chuckled and opened the door for the attractive young boy, releasing his hold. “Please, Will.”

 “Thanks,” Gui said, giving the older man a look. “It’s a version of my name.” He buckled into the expensive, luxury car, touching the seats and the dash. Not the nicest he’d seen, but it was telling to how much he could expect from his new client.

 Hannibal nodded and walked around to the driver’s side, pressing down his jacket to slide into the car. After buckling up, he started the engine, fingers tracing over the leather covering on the steering wheel as he looked over at Will. "I see," he winked, and threw the car into drive. "We're going to have a good time, Will. Though I'm certain you hear that often, do you not? Hm. Maybe I'll surprise you."

 Good or bad, Gui had yet to find a time he didn’t like what he did, be it fucking or killing. He was good at both, or liked to think so, able to adapt quickly to whatever clients wanted. “Surprise me?” he asked, tracing a hand over Hannibal’s thigh, in circular patterns.

 The debonair man licked his lips when he felt Will's hand on his thigh, now rolling down the road. He captured his hand, bringing it close to his face and inhaled the boy's scent, over his pulse. "Perhaps we'll surprise each other," he rasped and scraped his sharp incisors along the layer of paper thin skin covering the vein before placing it back on his leg where he'd found it. "Are you fond of spontaneity?"  

 Gui’s eyes went wide like big saucers, black and filling the sea blue tint of his irises with pupil. He rarely felt a pang of anything for his clients, there to do as they pleased, but this one was going to be different, he could feel it. He let out a breath, unaware he’d stopped breathing for a moment. “Very fond.”

 Hannibal grinned, a wicked, twisting thing and looked over at the alluring siren briefly, his own eyes blown. Already, he felt a pull he had not anticipated. "Then we may be in a for one _hell_ of a night, Will. I will savor every last bit of it, and you. Such a delicious, decadent feast demands nothing less than that."

 Having heard a lot of sweet talk before, Gui expected to be generally unmoved by the man, but his words struck a masochistic chord in his loins. In fact, he was almost too good to be true. Gui had it in good mind that Hannibal may work for the organization that created him, but he couldn't be sure.

 “Can't wait,” the boy said as they pulled up to the hotel. “You said you were from around here, but this is the first I've ever seen you…”

 "Did I say that?" Hannibal asked, a flirtatious, devious lilt in his accented tone as he looked over at Will. "I do...pop in, from time to time, but I tend to travel a lot," he answered, slightly elongated, but manicured nails tracing the gear shift enough to make a pleasant scratching sound. "We'll get better acquainted inside."

 Gui nodded and got out, feeling a little worn and worse for wear next to the elegantly dressed man. He said nothing else until they were checked in and key was I  Hannibal's hands. Gui looked around the halls ands they made their way to their room for however min longer. He'd never been in a place this nice before.

 Hannibal took off his coat, and hung it on the rack, unbuttoning his cuffs once he'd removed the diamond links. He rolled them to his elbows, unfastening the first few buttons of his silk shirt to reveal just a glimpse of ashy chest hair. "Now, let us have a look at the bar. I do love a nice spirited beverage," he smiled, walking confidently towards the bar once he'd slipped off his shiny loafers. "Do you drink, Will? There is quite the selection, though I think I will partake of the wine."

 “I'm told I'm not yet old enough,” the boy said with a sneaky sort of grin, “but I have found I am partial to whiskey.” Gui toed his boots off at the door, and then his jacket was placed with Hannibal's on the rack, this things considerably less nice than the other man's.

 Hannibal looked over his shoulder in time to see the grin and then poured Will a glass of whiskey. He had both in hand and walked over, offering the tumbler to the boy. "I won't tell if you don't," he whispered, breath surprisingly hot over the escort's ear before be righted his stance. "You may have all the whiskey you would like, Will. I encourage it."

 “Are you trying to get me drunk?” Gui asked, giving the man a shifty look as he sipped the glass of golden liquid. He hummed, content with the way it burned down his throat slightly, heating him from the inside out.

 "People tend to encourage drunkenness to insure sex, or comfort. It pushes us to be our true selves," Hannibal explained, sniffing and then sipping the wine, letting it coat his tongue with a hum. "I've already paid for your services. I merely want you to have fun."

 “I always have fun,” Gui insisted, either able to drown out the horribleness of the person, or relish in their fears and needs. Even still, he downed the drink, and pulled off his t-shirt, revealing mostly smooth skin with various scarred over spots that were pink and silvery now, clearly months healed and nothing new.

 "So do I," Hannibal agreed, running his long tongue over pointed teeth when Will took off his shirt. He took another sip and then pulled out his wallet, placing three hundred as well as his glass, on the counter, for now. The suave older man ran his sharp nails over the boy's torso, and the scars, around to his back where he pulled him flush against his body. "Let the fun commence."

 “What first? Any preferences?” Gui asked, running a hand up the man’s chest to his tie, undoing the knot and slipping it off. If he learned anything, it was to let the client decide on what they wanted, not what he was willing to give, as the boy was willing to give quite a lot.

 What Hannibal wanted was awe, worship, in a sense. But in lieu of saying that, he rolled his hips, very large erection poking into Will. "I want you to remove the rest of your clothes, and lay down on the bed," he said, large palm pressing against the small of the boy's back. "For starters."

 “Okay,” Gui said, resisting the urge to the touch the man further, letting the tie drop to his feet, and then removed his jeans and socks, bare underneath it all. He laid out over the bed, his reasonable girth hard against his hip.

 Hannibal walked over, his eyes seeming to burn like fire as he quickly removed his clothing piece by piece. He let them fall to the floor this time, a stark contrast to earlier and crawled onto the king sized bed, up towards Will, muscles flexing under tanned skin. "Mm, look at you, a sinful vision," he rasped, stopping to nose between the boy's thigh and balls. "But you've heard that before, haven't you? What _you_ desire....is something different, am I correct?"

 “I only desire you,” Gui said, watching the rather beastly looking man as he crawled over him, his eyes trailing every piece of exposed skin. He traced one finger through the thicket of silvery hair on Hannibal’s chest, unable to deny his complete attraction to the man, to the darkness that seemed to ebb under the surface of his veiled person suit.

 "An excellent answer," Hannibal crooned, and then suddenly ground his body down into Will's with a feral snarl, utterly taken with lithe young boy beneath him. He pressed his face into the hollow of his neck and bit down without preamble, practically howling as the blood seeped into his mouth. "Mm..."  

 What made the boy so special to most was the fact that he never complained about, and actually begged for more of it often. Word did get around.

 Gui held tightly to the older man’s shoulders, fingers digging into the bronzen skin there as he gasped, pleasurably, panting through the hard waves of lust pulsing through his loins. “Mmm, Hannibal…”

 Hannibal let the blood smear over his lips, teeth coated as he raised his head and looked down into Will's eyes. He swept his tongue over his lips and then dipped it into the young man's mouth as it parted to say his name. The flavor was the sweetest, richest nectar he'd ever indulged in, his skin burning feverishly as he rutted. " _Wicked_ boy..."

 “So that’s what you like,” Gui murmured against Hannibal’s mouth, hands coming to rest over his face, kissing and licking up into the other man’s mouth slowly, savoring the taste of copper as he bit Hannibal’s bottom lip.

"Among other things, yes," Hannibal murmured, inhaling sharply through flared nostrils as he kiss walked down his body, nails dragging along the path of his descent. When he reached Will's cock, he licked from balls to tip and then nibbled down the shaft, giving the hint of danger but not biting down.

 Gui loved when he was wanted, when he was savored and enjoyed,  being pleased for once rather than used, though he didn’t mind either, the change was exhilarating. “I can’t wait to see what other things you enjoy…” His hand raked through silvery strands, tugging gently as his hips lifted with need.

 "Then I'll have to show you then," Hannibal grinned, and took Will's cock down his throat, not gagging, tongue folding to cradle the boy's girth as he moved up and down. He groaned deeply, rolling plump balls in his deft hand as he consumed every inch. Popping off briefly, fire met sea-blue, “I’ll certainly be needing more than an hour for that.”

 Gui had never been so passionately absorbed before, and found himself entranced by Hannibal, watching his every move carefully, wantonly. “As long as you want, as long as I get to taste you.”

 "I'll let you taste me in any manner that you wish," Hannibal rumbled, and then pushed Will's lean legs up, under the knee as he sunk down in one quick, fluid movement. He ran a hot, wet stripe between plush cheeks, and then bit the right one, licking back to the velvety pucker to lap, greedily. It was safe to say that this was not the night he'd anticipated, however, it would more than do just fine; he had a taste for the young man now and his appetite was insatiable.

 Slim hips raised slightly and then Gui held his own legs, spreading himself lewdly for the man, needy with lust, with how good it felt, as if no one had bothered to really pleasure the boy since he started this whole triad. Groans of pleasure spread through his chest.

 Obscene sounds reverberated from the beastly man while he feasted on Will, plunging his seemingly snake like tongue inside to spear him open. Large hands gripped jaunted bone, hips humping the bed rhythmically as keen senses took in every nuance and sound.

 “Oh, please-” Gui heard himself beg, having never begged for anything in his life, not even his own life. He gasped, watching between his slim thighs as Hannibal all but devoured him. “Fuck me.”

 Hannibal backed away and quickly rose from the bed to pluck a bottle of lube from his pants pocket. He also took a moment to retrieve a condom from his wallet, which he rolled on after tearing the foil packet with his teeth. Next, he popped the top of the lube and slathered his covered cock, getting back in between Will's legs. Having worked him open with his strong tongue well enough, he positioned the thick head and pressed in, eyes trained like a laser on the other's. "Yes," he hissed, bracketing the curly nest of hair with an vein lined forearm on either side. "Oh, _fuck_ yes..."

 The boy breathed out slowly, letting every inch of air out of his diaphragm as he took Hannibal’s considerable length into the hilt. He gazed up at the other man, sea blue meeting darker ambered eyes, like licking flames of honey. A thrill shoot through Gui as he wrapped his long legs around Hannibal’s waist and ground his hips up against him, prostate prodded at perfectly.

 Hannibal became consumed with unabashed desire as he grunted and roughly whipped his hips against Will's ass, fucking him deeply. The young beauty looked all too alluring, and it only pushed him further, well muscled arms hooking under and over slim shoulders. He was soon thrusting in earnest, bed shaking, sweat beading on his brow as hair hung into fierce eyes. "Mm, Will-"

 Gui moaned, actual pleased cried into the air, nothing faked about his pleasure as he met each whip of hips with his own, dick  slapping hard against his own stomach. He reached for his cock and started to stroke, slowly, and then in time with each thrust, nearing him closer to the edge of bliss.

 Panting into Will's neck, Hannibal gnarled where he'd bitten before, reopening the wound that had just barely begun to clot. His large furry balls smacked wetly, the man gripping and digging into the minx's shoulders, beginning to drive in almost inhumanely fast. The older man’s thick cock battered the boy’s almond shaped pleasure nub inside as he roared and growled like a rabid animal, edging towards his own violent release. “Come, Will, give yourself to me…”

 Head lolled back to the bed, the boy panted into the hair, his whole body going tense as his orgasm shot through his lower back and spread through his thighs, coiling and release up through his cock, finally finding sweet release. Come spurted over his knuckles and his smooth belly, body clenched tight around Hannibal’s cock.

 Pleasure slithered down Hannibal's spine, licking through to his groin as he pumped over and over, fucking Will through his climax. He groaned, loudly, muscles stuttering, heat burning in his veins like molten lava as he found his own glorious end. "Yes," he moaned, come filling the condom full, biting down into the ruby red petals of the boy's mouth. "Perfect...simply exquisite."

 As they both came down, Gui dropped his legs, perfectly sore and perfectly sated for now. “You… are better than anyone else,” he said, promise in his tone that he was not lying. He palmed down Hannibal’s chest slowly, nipping at his chin with sharp, sharp teeth.

 Hannibal rolled them over, swiftly, so that Will was on top, cock still inside but beginning to slowly soften. He raised the boy up with his arms, only long enough to remove the condom and tie it off, throwing it in the trash that was next to the bed. "Likewise, you are unlike any other I've taken to bed," he rumbled, hands slipping into soft curls as he tugged the younger man to kiss him heatedly. He'd really enjoyed the feel of those teeth a moment ago, and hoped to feel more of them soon enough. "How much for the entire night?"

 “Twenty four hundred?” Gui answered against Hannibal’s mouth, biting at his lips and then down his chin to his jaw, nibbling on precious skin, utterly enchanted by the scent of this cologne. “If that seems fair?” He’d do it for less, but he had to eat, he had to pay rent, get some decent clothes for once….

 "Done, yes," Hannibal agreed, letting his fingers glide down Will's back, pads pressing into muscle as they rested on his pert ass. He would honestly pay more than the twenty four hundred if the escort had requested. "Now we can enjoy ourselves for the duration of the night, hm?"

 “Anything you want,” Gui said, grinning into Hannibal’s neck as he glided his tongue over sweeping collarbone, and then sunk his teeth in, pretty sure he’d caught on to the other man’s needs and wants.

 "Will," Hannibal growled, and scratched up his back, to Will’s  hair where he gripped and kept him just _there_. It was exactly what he wanted, loving the pain as much as he enjoyed giving it. "Harder, tear me open-"

 The younger man basked in it, taking in the pride he could give this client what he wanted. He opened his mouth wider and bit down on Hannibal’s chest, chomping into the perfect skin, popping flesh and oozing blood tearing apart under the hinging of his jaw.

 Eyes going dark, a hellish glint and spark of fire present as Hannibal let out a blood curdling groan of pleasure. He continued to growl and snarl, lips curling into a grin that exposed his incisors while he relished the intimacy of the moment. "That's it, yes. _Feed_ on me, devour and know me by taste alone, Will..."

 Flesh tore, and the boy ripped pieces of it from the man, chewing on it as he snarled up at Hannibal, his own need for blood being watered growing intensely.  He’d fought beasts before, he’d taken down other trained soldiers like himself, and liked every bit of it, reveled in the feeling of their blood on his hands, in his mouth, simmering in his stomach.

 Feasting was worship, elevated and succulent, in Hannibal's mind. It solidified his speculations and empowered him. A blood tie, one not taken lightly by the older man. He met Will's eyes, running his tongue over his fangs to show approval, hunger, cock hardening all over again. "Depraved, beautiful and deadly," he rumbled, pulled the boy to mouth by his hair. "Mm, what a sublime combination."

 Gasping, Gui shared the taste of blood and breath against Hannibal’s mouth, tongue slipping the red, coppery fluid past his lips. He moaned, having never felt such a bond with anyone, through sex or otherwise, but his heart seemed to long, to linger, strings strummed for the first time, like he was made for _this_ , for _Hannibal_ , and nothing else.

 Hannibal sucked Will's tongue, tasting bits of his own flesh there as their lips slotted together and jaws worked in one rhythm. Strong, angular hips rolled up into the boy, both hands kneading the round mounds of his ass. He felt a spark, a searing hot coal igniting in his chest that made him want to keep this young creature forever.

 “My turn to taste you,” the boy murmured, slithering down the broad man, biting and kissing spots into his skin, hard enough to bruise and maim, hoping to leave lasting impressions at least for a week. He got to Hannibal’s hips and bite once into the bone, and then sucked the tip of his growing length into his mouth.

 Mouth opening in a wordless moan, Hannibal watched Will's lips stretch around his cock. It was radiant, the way he worked him over, playing his body like an instrument made especially for him. The older man threaded deft fingers through silky tendrils, broad chest expanding with each ragged breath. "Fuck-"  

 Gui watched Hannibal lose control slowly as he swirled his tongue around the thick head, over and over, grinding it against those sensitive nerves before taking him down to the back of his throat in one gulp, choking himself blissfully.

 Hannibal gripped Will's head, starting to buck up into the hot furnace of his mouth, breath coming fasters. The escort was very skilled, and it took all of the beastly man's reserve to not come then and there. "Ah, Will..."

 Gui wrapped his hand around Hannibal’s cock and stroked him in time with his mouth fucking, humming around his length with every pass, teeth scraping along sensitive nerves, daring the man to come once more, and let the boy taste his essence.

 Half a dozen more thrusts and Hannibal's vision went white, fist tightening in Will's hair as he cried out in unadulterated pleasure. He kept his eyes open, body shaking as hot ropes of milky come shot down the young man's throat and coated his tongue. "You are quite the dark paradise, Will."

 Lapping up every drop, Gui, pumping Hannibal’s cock to be sure he got it all and then grinned devilishly. “You taste divine.”

 "As do you," Hannibal panted, catching his breath with a wicked smirk. He opened his arms in invitation, chest heaving as he stretched out. "Better than anything formed on earth or any other plane of existence."

 Affections were not often given, and Gui eyed the man’s arm and chest, wondering if curling up there was habit to most, that this was what some did who weren’t being paid. Gui was never given the opportunity. He bit his lip, and crawled back up the man and placed himself beside him, head on his thick arm. Gui grinned; “I know…”

 As a rule, Hannibal was not into such displays, but he was curious if the boy would engage him and pleased when he did. He was even more satisfied with the confident response from Will. "Good, as you should know," he chuckled, mischievously. "I wonder if you'll tell me your true name...there is power in such confessions."

 “Guillaume,” the boy said quietly, aware that it was just a name, it didn’t mean much on a clone born and raised, trained the way he had been. He was a machine, but as he kept learning new things, the less mechanical he felt.

 "French in origin, I believe," Hannibal said, watching the boy with rapt attention. He noted something peculiar about Gui, but he hadn't quite placed it but it was there, in his blood and his scent. "Have you been doing this for a while? You are obviously quite young."

 “Half a year or so,” Gui said, aware he was young, and that they stopped his growth at a most inopportune time for him, though it worked in his favor for the job he could do now. Gui turned on his belly, folding his arms over Hannibal’s chest, resting his chin there.

 "I see and I presume you do well," Hannibal mused, still with dried blood on him from the flesh literally being torn from his body. He hardly minded, if anything he  _preferred_  it, and furthermore couldn't be bothered to request Gui move so that he could clean up. Instead, he brushed the hair out of the boy's eyes and nodded. "Are you hungry, or would you like more whiskey? I thought I should ask, insure your needs are met before I ravage you again in a bit."

 “I make it a point not to eat on the job, it’s not good for business,” Gui said, but smiled, only then looking at the spots he’d bitten into the man, tearing flesh from muscle. He didn’t feel bad in the least, and Hannibal was hardly worried. “Another drink maybe, if you’re joining me?”

 "I hardly ever turn down the opportunity for a drink," Hannibal grinned, watching Gui look at the marks he'd made. It prompted him to turn and look at the stunning one on the boy's neck that _he_ had placed. "I'd love to join you."

 A flash of a pearly white grin and Gui was off the bed, going for their glasses once more to pour more. “Wine again?” He stood at the bar, all long legs and muscular thighs, lithe but not untrained.

"Yes, please," Hannibal answered, and just took a moment to drink the incredible boy in. He finally rose from the bed, not worrying about dressing for the time being and walked over to lean against the bar.

 Gui poured more wine and handed it to Hannibal, and then whiskey for himself, only a few fingers. “So, you don’t come into town often, you travel a lot. What do you do? If I may ask?”

 Hannibal took the glass with a nod of thanks and slowly sipped the wine, licking his lips. "Precisely, yes," he answered, his free hand resting on the curve of Gui's hip. "As for what I do, I have keen insight into the human mind. I counsel, provide guidance to those who might need my assistance."

 “A therapist?” Gui asked, having heard of them, been with a few, but none like Hannibal, none as enchanting and dark either.

 "Yes," Hannibal answered, though he hardly did it for the money. It was more about the power, the intrigue. He offered Gui a charming smile, taking another sip of his wine before continuing. "I am often sought out, in other places, beckoned, if you will and I go to them. Hence the traveling."

 “Beckoned for what? To be someone’s therapist?” Quick as the boy was, he didn’t understand a lot of things, and would need to observe Hannibal to truly understand him and all he did.

 "I mean that appointments are made from those out of state, for my knowledge," Hannibal explained, though not entirely clear either. "It allows me to explore the country, and meet new people, delve into their minds, down to their very souls, so to speak."

 “Interesting. Are you not here often then?” Gui asked, worried not this might be his only night with the striking older man. He sipped his drink slowly, leaning against the counter.

 "I have a home here, of course, and stay longer if and when I have a reason to do so," Hannibal answered, and took another sip of wine before setting it on the counter. He bracketed Gui with an arm on either side and licked his lips. "I just may have a reason to now."

 Gui bit his lip, licking the drop of golden liquid from it and gazed up at Hannibal with large, big blue eyes, so innocent and yet fierce. “You’re quite the charmer.”

 "You bring it out in me," Hannibal winked, and pressed his body in against Gui’s, fully intending on making the most out of their night together--incase it was their last, though if he had his way it wouldn't be. "What's to be done about that?"

 “Nothing at all,” Gui groaned and set his drink down, offering the taste of his last sip on his lips to Hannibal.

 Hannibal eagerly accepted, and leaned in to kiss the whiskey from Gui's perfectly sculpted lips. He hooked an arm around his waist, grasping tightly, bodies flush as he explored every inch of his mouth.

 “Hannibal-” the boy groaned, arms around his shoulders, one leg hooked over his hips.

  The older man picked Gui up, large palms kneading supple cheeks as he kissed and rutted into him heatedly, laving tongues together. "Guillaume..."

 The boy had never known any of his clients to up against so soon, a _second_ time. It was almost unearthly. “Again?” he asked, breathlessly, his aching hole only twitching at the thought of being filled once more with the enchanting man.

 "If you are up for it," Hannibal rasped, holding the boy up with one arm as he walked over to his wallet to get another condom. He grinned, eyes narrowed wickedly, burning to take Gui anew and leave him sore for days to come. "As you can clearly tell, I am..."

 “I’m clean, you know,” Gui said, reassuring the doctor, “but if you’re worried…” As a clone the boy couldn’t get sick, his immune system wired to never contract anything, but he usually let his johns use the condoms to make them feel better.

 “I am sure you are,” Hannibal murmured, and kissed Gui’s lips twice, never getting enough. He put the wallet down, and instead, pressed the boy against the wall, knowing he was still wet from before. He teased him with the bulbous head of his cock, sliding over the enticing muscle. “I would rather not then. I would like to feel you without hindrance.”

 “By all means,” the boy sneered seductively, wanting to feel Hannibal’s enormous cock without hindrance. He ground down slowly, hips moving in soft, pliant circles over his cock..

 Hannibal groaned at that, and bit into that seductive, sneering mouth. He gripped his cock and pushed in, bending at the knees slightly before pressing Gui back against the wall to begin fucking him in earnest. “Mm yes, Gui…”

 "Good, right there,” Gui managed, huffing out hot breaths against Hannibal’s mouth as he pressed against the wall and slammed into, rough and hard, just like he loved it. “Harder--tear me apart.”

 Hannibal dug his nails in to Gui's ass, drawing blood as he fucked him with almost unfathomable strength and speed. His eyes went dark, all but glowing and he leaned forward to bite over the boy's heart, sinking sharp fangs into muscle. The blood poured into his mouth and he shook his head like an animal, gnarling and snarling-- _claiming_.

 The pain was immense, and drew Gui’s heartbeat to his ears. The boy panted in time with the rushing blood, pumping faster into Hannibal mouth, as though he were some kind of beast, but not one he’d ever seen before. A man with an appetite just as fierce and bloodthirsty as his own. Chest heaving against sharp teeth,  Gui held Hannibal’s head there, encouraging the damage he knew was going to maim his skin forever.

 Growling, Hannibal continued to suckle and clamp, each sound getting deeper, more feral. He was sweating heavily, snapping up into Gui's ass with relentless, wild, abandon as he swallowed the sweetest ambrosia he'd ever tasted. The boy was simply a masterpiece, a dark demi-god like creation and the older man was beside himself with the sinful pleasure of it all, elated that a mark had been made from an experience that would last both physically and reached even beyond.

 “Hannibal-” the boy groaned, clawing at his broad shoulders, dizzy from the wound, but it only added that enlightened layer of pleasure and buzz into his veins.

 Hannibal licked a bloody trail up to Gui's lips, and plunged into his mouth, sharing copper as he moved over to the desk. He never slipped out or missed a beat and with one hand knocked everything onto the floor, setting the boy on the surface. The beast of a man pushed him flat on his back, and gripped lithe thighs to batter the other’s prostate insistently. "Gui, Mm, you were _made_ for this..."

 “You’re not wrong,” Gui whispered roughly though the drawl of sex tinging his voice, lilting over the words. He moaned louder, like a howl in the night as his body prepared to come once again.

 Wrapping his hand around Gui's cock, Hannibal began to stroke, twisting his wrist expertly and in time with his punishingly hard thrusts. He grinned at the comment, licking his lips as he met the younger man's gaze. "Come," he whispered back, roughly, huffing and grunting, nearing the precipice of his own release. "Come for me, Guillaume-"

 Hannibal’s voice was like a vice around Gui’s heart, whispering into his very soul, repeating the words with sultry attraction, sending the boy over the edge, billowing waves of pleasure shaking his very core. He sputtered a few times, gasping as his world turned ever white and hot for a blinding moment.

 When Gui came, it wasn't but a few more fervent whips of hip and Hannibal was tumbling off the proverbial cliff, into the sea with him. His head dropped between his shoulders, mouth twisting into a wordless cry as hot sticky come shot deep inside the beautiful boy on the desk; it was intimate, animalistic and entirely beautiful.

 The boy went lax in Hannibal’s arm, against the desk, panting hard, dizzy and floaty feeling all at once as his body seemed to pulsate a few more seconds longer. “You’ve marked me…” he managed to breath out, looking down at the gaping wound in his chest, heart thumping away under the left layers of skin, muscle, and bone.

 "Yes," Hannibal agreed, unremorsefully, and pulled Gui upright as he wrapped his arms around his back to keep him there. He panted, and licked the residual blood from his teeth and lips, maroon eyes meeting sea-blues. "Do you feel the burn of my bite? The power of my embrace and sting of the mark you now bear?"

 “Yes,” Gui said, quietly, watching the man’s every move, the flash of teeth, the swipe of tongue-- all of it alluring. The wound throbbed, oozing crimson blood down his chest.

Hannibal lifted the boy again, his cock slipping out and laid him on the bed. "Let me tend to your wound," he offered, but would do so minimally so that it would insure scarring. "If that is alright with you?"

 “That sort of doctor too?” Gui asked, nodding his head for consent. It was nothing like where he grew up, where the doctors treated him no matter what was wrong, without permission.

 Nodding, Hannibal went to gather the supplies, calling out over his shoulder. "I have a vast knowledge of the human anatomy, yes." He returned and began working on the gnarly looking wound, smiling inwardly at just how deep he'd gone. "I am not a doctor, in that sense. Not officially, at least."

 “But you’re trained to help,” Gui said, watching the man and his easy grace, something just ethereal about him, but Gui couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It would come to him, he was learned in these things, after all.

 "To help, yes," Hannibal answered, looking up at the boy with his fierce eyes, a grin twisting on his face. He likewise wanted to know everything about Gui, know him down to the most personal detail. "Those who are trained to help, also have the power to destroy. To undo. Much like a flip of the coin, determining one's fate."

 “That’s true I suppose,” Gui replied, looking down at the wound on his chest once more. “Just as you’ve taken me apart, you’ll put me back together again.”

 "I will," Hannibal said, looking back down as he finished working over the injured area and placed the bandage over it. "And you have partaken of me, in the very same manner."

 “Do you need patching?” It was only fair to ask, Gui considered, though hardly medically trained, he’d learn quickly.

 Not wanting to seem rude or peculiar, Hannibal nodded his head. "If you wouldn't mind, please," he smiled and then got onto the bed, the supplies resting on the nightstand. "Thank you."

 Gui sat up and pulled the other man down with strength that didn’t seem to suit him. He rolled over Hannibal and straddled him, reaching for the antiseptic and clothe to clean the wound first, not nearly as deep as his own.

 Hannibal grinned up at Gui, his hands resting on his thighs and stayed still, letting the young man tend to him. He was impressed with how quickly the boy learned and it only added to the attraction as well as the intrigue.

 Cleaning Hannibal up, Will taped down the gauze, seeing that the wound itself didn’t seem as deep as he thought it had been. He’d do better next time, if Hannibal called on him again. “There.”

"Perfect," Hannibal praised and then gripped Gui's hips, moving him back down onto the bed. He rolled over on top of him, and strummed through the boy's curls. "Is the street I found you on where you normally frequent?"

 “Depends on the night. You caught me early on,” Gui explained, biting his lip as he gazed up at the older man, clearly smitten where he’d never been before.

 “I’ll find you,” Hannibal promised, licking his lips as he looked at the strikingly beautiful boy. He was growing quite enamored himself. “Be assured that I will come to you again.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Days and weeks passed by quickly, and Gui never saw the man again, but Hannibal did say he was busy and traveled a lot, so he held on to hope that maybe he’d see him again. The wound over his chest ached, but healed, scarring beautifully. One john asked about it, and Gui told him it was none of his business. The client got mean about it, started to smack the boy around. Well, that one ended in blood, and not Gui’s.

 At this rate, he might end up killing off all his clients and their money with them.

 Another client rolled up though, one that just wanted a quick fuck in his car, which Gui could do easily for one-fifty, this client never took long to come. He crawled into the back of the parked car in the alley, stripping his jeans off, and then  got on top of the man, sheathing his cock with a condom and then started to ride him, the car rocking ever so slightly.

 “God, Will, look at you. Worth every penny,” the client said, biting kisses into Gui’s neck as the boy turned his face away, a rule about kissing during quickies was that he never did.

 Suddenly, the back seat car door was ripped open and a man pushed the young man off, hard, pulling the john out by his throat with a sickeningly horrific howl. 

 As the enraged man gripped the boy’s client by his throat and suspended him in the air, his eyes went black, nails turning into long, curved talons. Skin darkened and muscles bulged, horns sprouting out from his skull on either side as his clothing and person suit ripped and faded away.

 Gui’s head smacked into the door, only a whirl of colors before he got his sight back, and crawled out, running around the side of the car, watching the creature, like nothing he’d seen before, and he’d seen a lot in his training battles.

 Roaring, the demon slammed the kicking man to the pavement, where he straddled him and slashed his chest with one sharp claw. It rendered the man paralyzed  instantly. The man on the ground could feel everything, he just couldn't _do_ anything about it.

 The hellish creature raised its head and looked back at Gui, bearing its long fangs, seeming to grin as it swung back to the human and started tearing at his flesh, clothing ripped and scattered, bits of flesh coming with it. 

 Splattered with blood, the horned beast wailed mercilessly on its prey. The killing blow was when it leaned down and ripped out the nearly dead man's throat with its razor sharp teeth. He sniffed the corpse and then slowly raised himself off the john’s lifeless body, turning around to face the escort. 

 Gui pulled his jeans up around his hips, snatching the cash out of the man’s car he was promised, and then slowly backed away. He reached into his pocket for his knife, palming it into his fist. “That was my regular you just cost me.”

 The demon screeched in answer, the sound echoing in the alley as its  jaws parted. Blood and bits of skin hung off of its fangs and dripped down. With long arms extended, talons glistening in the moonlight, the devilish creature approached and circled the boy with eerily slow, inhumane gestures. 

 “Not that you care,” Gui sighed, brandishing his knife as he was looked down on like prey. “Listen, I don’t want to hurt you, so just go. You’ve caused enough trouble.”

 The creature didn't go and instead stalked closer, growling. It lunged at Gui, and knocked him to the ground, howling in the boy's face as two clawed hands gripped him to pin him down. Gui’s back hit first, and he held tight to the knife, trying to push the demon-like creature off of him. He turned his head to the side, managing to get that hand up and shoving the knife through the creature’s thigh.

 Howling, the demon reared his arm back and slashed forward, cutting through skin with toxins that would render the boy unable to move soon. It felt the pain in its muscular thigh but paid no mind to it, instead, burning holes into Gui with its fierce hellish eyes. The boy struggled, failing as his body went limp, but felt every last movement the creature made.

 “If you’re going to kill me, do it. Don’t play with your food,” Gui snarled, not a piece of fear in his own blue eyes; death was just another adventure.

 A wicked grin spread on the demon's face as it moved back to tear Gui's jeans from his body before it covered him with its heavy, muscular form. A hard, very large cock poked into the cleft of the boy's ass. The beast was making it clear what he was about to do, and it wasn't kill him. 

 “Oh,” Gui swallowed, breath shallow in his lungs as excitement spiked through him. “A fuck for my life?”

 The dark demonic creature growled and huffed its agreement, as a line of saliva dripped from the corner of its mouth. It thrust the large cock inside, burying to the hilt without preamble and bit into the Gui's neck with its sharp teeth, but not fatally so.

 Tense and rigid, the boy could not move, but aching pleasure coursed through him, spilling moans from his lungs. “Oh, fuck…”

 Pumping faster, the demon growled and ran its long, snake-like tongue over the wound, gigantic balls thudding against Gui's ass. It sniffed the boy's skin and swiveled jaunted hips, fucking hard and relentlessly.  

 Any other escort would have begged for it to stop, but Gui moaned pleasurably, knowing he'd be sore later, and that was fine-- _just_ fine. “More…” he managed as heat spiked his loins desperately, looking for that sweet release.

 Snarling, the ethereal hell creature licked over to Gui’s lips, parting them and dipping inside to wind their tongues together as the tempo of its pounding reached a new level. As the beast’s engorged cock tapped mercilessly against the escort’s prostate, It scratched him again, not using the paralytic agents this time as to not overdose, and delighted as just a thin layer of skin was broken to release a fine stream of crimson that drizzled down the human’s chest.  

 The boy kissed the frantic, unearthly beast back, tongue coiling around a longer one, his body heating over with pain and pleasure in equal measures. He moaned, wondering if he'd possibly die from being fucked, but thought there no better way to go than to be wanted by such a brute of a beast.

 The evil demon paused, and in one impossibly fast, fluid movement, had the boy up in its arms, swung him around and bent him over the hood of the car. It gripped Gui's hips, and slammed into his ass, deeper at this angle and bit down the boy's spine. It counted each vertebrae as it went, nearing its sinful release with a roaring howl. 

 Face squished sideways on the hood of the broken car, Gui groaned, cock trapped between his stomach and the metal, edging him to release as the beastly creature pounded and abused his prostate. “Oh fuck, harder, come inside me…”

 Tipping it's chin up skyward, the horned demon let out a skin crawling scream, black eyes widening. It dug its curved claws into Gui's hips, driving in as hard as it could go, shaking the car and sinking razor sharp fangs into the human's shoulder muscle. Clamping down, it pumped twice more and then came in droves, for what seemed like an eternity, filling the boy up with hot seed. 

 Gui, still unable to move, let the demon it ride out, completely sated despite his inabilities at the moment. He panted, gasping against the hood, come dripping down his thighs.

Laving over the wound, the beast retracted its claws, long fingers running through Gui's curls as it pulled out. It knew the boy would be able to move in a few minutes, though not yet, so the hellish creature picked him up and sat him in the backseat of the car. 

 “Gonna fuck and run?” Gui asked, head lolled back against the seat of the car, his fingers and toes tingling as he got movement back.

 The demon hovered over the door, looking in at Gui, a barely detectable smirk on its face. It didn't leave yet, watching the human's digits for motion, breathing through its nose as it observed. The stare was almost protective, as though this creature didn't want to leave the boy defenseless despite the brutality it had just shown in contrast. 

 Gui guessed not and watched the creature watch him back. His fingers moved freely and then his legs, an odd tingling sensation coming over him as his body regained its mobility. 

 Once he saw Gui regaining mobility, it grinned, eerily with an almost humorous sounding growl and promptly disappeared with shocking speed. The corpse was nowhere to be seen, the only thing remaining was the man’s heart. A gift of love.

 “Could have at least given me my pants,” the boy said, and crawled out to find them on the street, and slip them on. They were torn, he'd need new ones now. He looked over the heart left behind and picked it up and put it in a plastic bag from the john’s car. He started to walk home, too bewildered and in need of healing first to continue working.

 A few minutes later, a Bentley pulled up beside Gui, tinted window rolling down, and Hannibal, stylishly dressed, called out as the car moved along to match the boy’s pace. "Going my way? You look as though you need a ride..."

 Gui hobbled, starting to really feel the ache of the creatures torments, but each step was reminder of something blissfully pleasant. Pain was just a state of mind. He stared for a long moment at Hannibal, almost in disbelief. “Yeah, I could…”

 Hannibal leaned over and opened the passenger door for the escort. He eyed the bag that had something red inside but made no mention of it. "Please, I'll make sure you get home safely." 

 The boy looked as if he’d been thoroughly raped and beaten, but didn’t complain one bit. He got into the passenger seat, holding the bag tightly in his hands, still not sure what he’d do with it yet. Maybe he’d eat it. “Thanks.”

 The elegant man looked over the boy and pursed his lips, brows drawn in concern. He placed his hand gently over Gui's thigh, resting it there as he started down the road. "Who did this to you?" 

 “A creature,” Gui said, honest enough,  he honestly didn’t know what it was, he’d never seen a beast like that one, or a demon for that matter. One on the streets was dangerous for everyone else, but Gui knew now he wouldn’t be harmed beyond what he could handle.

 "A...creature?" Hannibal asked, though his tone didn't indicate disbelief, more an air of surprise. He stopped at the light, looking at Gui as he waited for direction on which was to turn. "Is that it's heart you carry in the bag you are currently clutching on your lap?"

 “No, he left it for me from the john. He killed my client first, left me the heart,” Gui sighed, “Suppose I’ll… do something with it.”

 "This beast left you a token of its love, or so one might assume. It's beautiful, in its own way," Hannibal said, and once Gui told him which way to go, he turned that way. "Something? Yes. You should not let it go to waste."

 “I may cook it, or it’ll spoil,” the boy said, looking over at Hannibal, wishing he hadn't just been ravaged to the point of breaking, or he’d  offer his services for the evening.

 "The eating of the heart is a powerful image," Hannibal offered, unabashedly, clearly unphased by the notion. "I can take a look at your wounds, if you'd like? I do not wish to presume I'm welcome in your home, however." 

 “It’s not a nice place,” Gui said, but once they stopped, he gestured the older man inside with him. It was a flat inside a building that had seen better days, but not the worst in town. It’s what he could afford for now until he got more clients, should they not be all killed, anyway.

 Hannibal looked around upon entering, not put off in the least. It had a sort of chaotic uniqueness about it and mostly he was pleased he'd been asked in. "While I enjoy the finer things in life, I do not mind rolling my sleeves up and getting dirty on occasion," he explained, hands in his pockets. "Nor would I judge your living arrangements." 

 “It’s what I can afford,” Gui replied and set the heart in the sink after filling it with some ice from the fridge. The place was not dirty, it was clean kept for what it was, brick all around a few windows. A bed in the corner, no television, just a radio. He had a stove and an oven and essential cans of food lining the cabinets of which there were no doors. 

 Nodding, Hannibal walked over and stood next to Gui, watching his every move. "You're bleeding," he said, having smelled the blood. He touched the young man's shoulder. "Perhaps I should take a look, hm?"

 Gui had bled through his shirt that was tattered and torn anyway, nothing to it really, and the jeans were torn, too. He turned to look at Hannibal. “What a thing for you come back to town to, huh?” He pulled down a first aid kit from the shelf above the fridge and set it on the small table and then pulled the tattered shirt over his head with a wince. Everything was starting to ache beautifully.

 Hannibal removed his suit coat and placed it over the counter, rolling up his sleeves. He washed his hands, dried them and then sifted through the kit. "I am only thankful you are in one piece," he responded, and began disinfecting the areas. He turned the boy around and saw the nasty bite on his shoulder. "This demon, or whatever it was, has claimed you for its own." 

 “It’s just a bite,” Gui answered, rubbing at the one over his heart that Hannibal had left, the one he preferred. “I’m sorry you came back to me like this. It’s hardly convenient, or alluring.” 

 "You are alluring to me regardless," Hannibal assured, bandaging the cuts once they'd been properly cleaned. He watched Gui touch the mark on his chest and smiled. "Are there any other areas, that might be hidden elsewhere that you need me to check?"

 “He got down my back and chest pretty good with his claws,” Gui said, and undid his tattered jeans, letting them fall to the floor at his feet in front of Hannibal. “He did fuck me, you might need to check that, too.” 

 Hannibal licked his lips at the sight, unable to not. There was beauty even in destruction, after all. "I am sorry to hear that," he offered, which was his way of gauging if Gui enjoyed it or not. He guided the young man to bend over the counter before he delicately spread his cheeks to have a look. "You are torn, and swollen, but nothing that will not heal."

 “I thought so. That’s going to damper business,” Gui sighed, hands on the counter. There was no remorse in him for what had happened, however, no matter how out of his control it had been.

 "Then you can work for me, while you heal, if you would like?" Hannibal suggested, tending to the wound there and then pulled up the tattered jeans once more. After washing his hands, he retrieved two pain relievers he just happened to have with him and offered them over to the boy. "For the pain, should you wish to dull it."

 Despite not wanting to take anything, Gui took the pills from Hannibal and swallowed them dry. It might be nice to sleep soundly for once. “Work for you? Doing what?”

 "I attend several social events, you would be my date," Hannibal answered, and put the kit back the way it was, tossing the trash into the waste bin he located. "And when at my home, you would provide me with company, as well as conversation. I would pay you five thousand for the week, and provide a new wardrobe. There may be other tasks I require completed but I will let you know ahead of time."

 "So, you just want me to be an actual escort for you,” Gui said with a little sigh of relief, considering he didn’t do much else well at all. “At your home?”

 "At my home, and at social events, yes," Hannibal replied, mostly wanting more time with Gui to get to know him intimately. "Should you agree, the pay is negotiable. I want to insure I offer a fair wage, naturally."

 “Considering I wouldn’t be putting out for a day or so, I think it’s more than fair,” Gui said, thought he was sure they would find a way to be intimate without anal.

 "I do not only want your company for that reason," Hannibal grinned, though he too was confident they could find ways as well. "Nonetheless, it's settled then. Gather your things, and bring the heart if you'd like. I'll cook it for our supper, if you'll allow me the courtesy."

 “I’d like to help,” Gui said, and used another paper bag to gather his things up into it, he didn’t have much, and then changed his clothes, throwing the ones he had on away. “I don’t have a lot.” He tugged a lockbox off the highest self in the room and put it in his bag as well. He wouldn’t leave his money for someone to steal.

 "That would be most appreciated," Hannibal nodded, and waited while Gui got his things together. He unrolled his sleeves and put his suit coat back on, collecting the heart. "You will return with much more than you left with anyways."

 “I’ll have to get better locks,” Gui said with a grin. Not sure how long he’d be gone, but he had everything he needed anyway. “Ready.”

 With a chuckle, Hannibal walked out with Gui, to his Bentley, which he unlocked and popped the trunk. He placed the heart in the back, and waited for the boy to put his bag in as well. Once he did, he shut it and got into the driver's side. "May I ask, what is your surname? You already know mine." 

 “Gramercy,” Gui replied, with a little lilt to his tone. He didn’t give his name out often, but Hannibal knew enough about him already, and it wasn’t as though he had a record anywhere, or fingerprints. He slid in and buckled.

 Hannibal started the car, and smiled over at Gui, rubbing his leg once before he backed out and headed towards his home, instead of the hotel. He was pleased the boy had given him his surname. "Tomorrow, we'll go procure your clothing, and then in the evening, I have a charity event I must, unfortunately, attend. That is where your work begins."

 “Social gatherings. I must warn you, I’m terrible with those sort of things,” Gui offered, honestly. “I haven’t a lot of background with being social.”

 "I only need you to be at my side and on my arm," Hannibal assured, turning onto another road. "And if you're feeling better, we might find some ways to make it entertaining, hm? Not sexually speaking." 

 “How so, sir?” Gui asked, ever aware of Hannibal’s hand on his thigh, hot like a furnace through his jeans, and heavy like a weight.

 "Hannibal, please," the older man insisted with a charming grin, though admittedly, part of him liked the title. Perhaps it would be something they could explore later. As if he was peeking into Gui's mind, he pressed his hand more firmly into the muscle and licked his lips. "You seem to be quite fine with the consummation of our supper tonight. I would like to harvest more for the next few dinners we will share."

 “Human organs?” Gui asked, flushing at the touch, relishing in it in every way possible. He hadn’t had a loving or needy touch where he was born and raised. “That’s easy.”

 “Mhm, yes,” Hannibal rumbled, looking over at the stunning wash of color on Gui’s face. Naturally, he could do the job himself, but he wanted to watch the boy tear someone apart, as he sensed a beast lingering inside his beautiful exterior. “Then you agree to help acquire the ingredients?”

 “Yes. Had I known, I could have been harvesting them for you sooner,” Gui said with a knowing look at the other man.

 "Ah, but it is a shame I cannot partake of you in this moment," Hannibal grinned wickedly, digging his nails in just a bit over the boy’s jeans. "I would love to _fuck_ you in this very car, and at this moment." 

 Something about hearing Gui speak in such a way really stirred Hannibal’s inner beast. He could wait. 

 “I can always please you,” Gui offered, biting his bottom lip, aching to be touched, to be fucked by Hannibal once more, but knew healing was something that took time and he shouldn’t rush it.

 "And how might you do that, naughty boy?" Hannibal crooned, moved a little in his seat as he gripped the wheel and shifted his dark penetrating gaze over at the dangerous minx at his side. 

 “My mouth was not bothered, nor my hands,” Gui replied, tantalizingly as he unbuckled and reached over to palm down Hannibal’s hip to his groin.

 "A valid point," Hannibal groaned when he felt Gui's hot hands on his cock, keeping his eyes on the road. He pressed his hips up a bit, length straining inside the fine trousers he wore. He was taken by every last aspect of the young man, and was becoming greedy for all of it, wanted it just for him.  

 Gui leaned over and unzipped Hannibal, his body aching with every move he made now, but he was pleasantly blissed out by the pain, taking it all in as he went down on Hannibal, sucking his cock into his mouth greedily.

 Hannibal let one hand fall to Gui's head, tangling his fingers into the chocolate tendrils. "Gui..." he moaned, sucking in a sharp breath as he focused on driving, occasionally glancing down to watch. "Your mouth is a true gift."

 The boy sucked and slathered his tongue around the tip, lapping up precome in his wake. He groaned at the taste, swallowing the bit down before diving in for more, taking Hannibal to the hilt.

 The older man growled, biting his own lower lip hard enough to draw a bead of blood, which he sucked into his mouth. The boy's hot, succulent mouth felt perfect around his large cock. "Mm, yes, just like that..."

 Gui stroked Hannibal’s length, popping off to breathe before going back in, once more biting and nibbling along the sensitive skin before licking him like a large lollipop. “Mm…”

 Hannibal's cock throbbed, his hips swiveling a little in the seat as he gripped Gui's curls tightly. He pushed his head down again, starting to move him up and down aggressively for a few passes, removing his hand then when he felt himself nearing his climax. 

 The boy made a noise but took Hannibal anyway he wanted it, forced or rough, he wanted all of his cock and all of his come. He gripped Hannibal’s thigh possessively with a grunt, laving his tongue over the knotted nerves and scraped his teeth against  sensitive skin.

 The feel of Gui's teeth were what sent the beast of a man over. Hannibal gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands, white knuckled as his balls drew up and he spilled in droves into the boy's delicious mouth. "Gui, Gui-!" 

 Gui clenched his fingers harder, sucking and swallowing the man’s seed down his throat with a pleased little growl. He wiped his mouth and tucked Hannibal back in the best he could, licking his lips, as a grin spread over his young, cocky features.

 "You held true to your word. Very satisfied indeed," Hannibal praised, running his fingers through the boy's silky curls before he moved away. He pulled up to his house then, through a gate, and parked in the garage. It was a large, grey brick three story home and looked a bit like a miniature castle or something out of a gothic novel. Elegant, old and with a dark flare that matched the man himself. "Shall we?" 

 “This is your place?” Gui asked, stepping out. He shut the door and grabbed his things from the back, including the heart. “It’s… like something from a dream.”

 "Yes," Hannibal answered, and locked up the car, placing his palm in the center of Gui's back as he lead him around to the front door. "Thank you. I'm pleased you like it. Do make yourself at home, hm?" 

 Hannibal unlocked the door and opened it up for the boy to enter first. He removed his suit coat and followed him in, locking the door behind them and disarming the security system. "Would you like something to drink?"

 “Please,” Gui said, walking in and looking around. He didn’t have a coat, or anything, just his things. “You’re one person with all this space?” He’d grown up in a small room all to himself, with no one but himself.

 "Whiskey?" Hannibal asked, quirking a barely there brow towards the stunning boy when he reached the bar. "And yes, I like to have room for my interests. Beyond that it makes it easy to entertain." 

 “Entertain?” Gui asked, setting his things down by the bar, and nodded toward the whiskey. “Please.” The house was like something out of a dream, of nightmares and all things a like. He felt peacefully at home.

 "Dinner parties and the like," Hannibal answered, gesturing in the air, and then poured them both two fingers of the amber liquid. He slid the tumbler towards the boy and took up his own. "I do not usually pick up other escorts, if that is what you might be wondering. Only you. I saw you and knew right away I needed to have you." 

 “You could have wild sex parties here,” Gui said, looking around as he sipped his drink, leaning back against the bar, taking in the feel of the place like he’d felt it all before. “House a lot of escorts, for that matter.” He turned his chin over his shoulder to look at Hannibal, smiling slyly. “So long as I’m just yours when you do.”

 Hannibal sipped his whiskey, and licked his lips, reaching out to take Gui's hand in his own. "I have had parties that got a bit wild, in the past, yes. But never with escorts," he grinned, meeting the boy’s gaze. "I would not wish to share you, nor take another to my bed, that was not you."  

 Gui had heard about escorts that were kept boys, who didn’t work the streets, who just did as their significant other asked, and gave of themselves willingly. Gui would do that in heartbeat for Hannibal, if he asked. Sex was nice, but he loved it moreso with Hannibal than all others. He pressed his lips together, contemplatively. “What of non escorts?”

 That very idea had crossed Hannibal's mind before tonight in fact. A good discussion to have. He brought Gui's hand to his mouth and flipped it over, scraping his teeth over his pulse and looked up into his eyes. "You wish to know of my previous lovers?" he asked, wanting to make sure, as he's had many. None that could hope to compare to this beautiful boy.

“I want to know what I’m up against, if there’s a chance at all,” Gui answered, biting his bottom lip once as he watched Hannibal’s teeth.

 “I’ve had many,” Hannibal answered, honestly and kissed his wrist once more before letting it go. “Though I’ve never marked anyone, nor have I spent more than one night with any certain person. You outshine them all. They are but peasants at your feet, waiting to be crushed.”

 Gui grinned broadly at that, ever so convinced, but never naively. He walked around the bar to stand next to Hannibal, looking him over, actually having missed the man. He'd never missed a soul before, but then again, he’d never had another real human soul to care about.

 “What were you away doing?” he asked pressing a hand to the bite wound he knew was there under clothes.

 Hannibal placed his hand atop Gui’s and smiled back, taking the beautifully deadly boy in in equal measure. He found he too craved him when he wasn’t around also, which was a new feeling for the older man. “Ah, I was tending to the souls of man,” he rumbled, a dark glint of mischief in his eyes. “A patient an hour north of here.”

 “For weeks?” Gui felt like whining, like complaining he hadn't seen the man in far too long, but instead he leaned in  and kissed Hannibal sweetly in the mouth.

 Two broad palms slid down Gui's back, minding his wounds and rested over the boy's ass as Hannibal kissed him back. He pressed their brows together, and smiled. "If you were to reside here with me, you could accompany me the next time I have such a trip...."

 “Stay? Kept?” Gui asked, gazing at his kindred spirit, feeling that connection, despite the evening he had.

 Hannibal thumbed over Gui's cheekbone, licking his lips. "Yes," he answered honestly, meeting the boy’s striking eyes, feeling a swirl of emotion in his breast he’d never had in all of his existence for anyone. "Imagine the mischief we could get into together. I would, of course, see to that you are taken care of and you would meet my needs likewise. If you’re interested in my proposition?"

 Gui imagined a life where he was kept and happy, taken care of and not imprisoned. “You really want me?” he asked quietly, child-like.

 The elegant man cupped both of Gui's cheeks and leaned in, kissing him passionately, tugging on the boy's lower lip with sharp fangs. He pulled back with a pop and licked his lips. "Yes, I want you to be mine. _Only_ mine. I cannot fathom seeing you with another, or tolerate the notion that you might be," he answered, a jealous, possessive growl in his tone. "If you want me, that is."

 “Yes,” Gui said, leaning in to kiss Hannibal again. “You have been on my mind since we met. No one compares to the blood lust we shared.”

 Hannibal wove his fingers through Gui's wild curls and grinned, very pleased with the boy's answer. "Good because you have likewise been on mine. I find myself wanting to devour you in nearly every way possible." 

 “When I’m healed up  you can have every piece of me,” Gui offered,  hands on Hannibal’s hips, keeping him close, like the dream come true might shatter.

 "I will enjoy savoring every part of you," Hannibal crooned, his eyes locked on Gui's. "You will have everything you desire. All the pigs you might want to slaughter..." 

 “I do that now, but it’ll be more fun with you,” Gui offered, biting Hannibal’s bottom lip. “We’ll make a great team.”

 "That we will," Hannibal agreed, and then bit Gui's top lip, gripping his hair tighter. He pulled his head back, and ran his tongue up the long column of his neck. "The chaos we will leave in our wake will be spoken of for years to come."

 “You make is sound as though the whole world will suffer,” Gui whispered, not at all concerned with everyone else, just himself, since that’s all he knew.

 "What is normal to the spider, is chaos to the fly," Hannibal rasped, his eyes narrowing with dark intent. "Suffering and destruction brings about creation. The cycle will always continue to be."

 “How vague of you,” the boy said, and tugged Hannibal with him around the bar, grabbing his drink and the heart in the bag.

 Hannibal chuckled, and let Gui lead him. He reached over and grabbed his whiskey as well, downing it quickly before setting on the bar with a clink. "Very well, then yes. I wish for the world to suffer, and at their own hands mostly. I long for that sweet discourse, and do not hope for a better future for anyone who is not us."

 “How romantic,” Gui sighed wistfully, leading them to the kitchen. “You promised me a cooked heart. Show me?”

 "That I did," Hannibal nodded, and gripped Gui's hips to move around him to wash his hands. "It is a shame I do not have any kidneys. Heart and kidney pie is quite delicious."  The older man gestured to the sink for Gui to wash his hands as he stepped back and began pulling out ingredients. "Be that as it may, I believe we will stuff it with sausage and roast it with herbs and olive oil."

 “Sausage?” the boy asked, washing his hands thoroughly, trying to come to grips with the reality of his situation. He now had a demon on his back, and a devilish man who wanted to keep him.

 "Yes, the meat for the sausage comes from a pig," Hannibal explained, looking over at Gui as he removed the heart and began to rinse it. "And I mean that only in the derogatory sense."

 “You have other human meat lying around?” Gui asked, growing more fond of his new lover by the second.

 "Not as much as I'd like at present, but yes," Hannibal hummed, musing thoughtfully. He loved that he could speak of such things with Gui. "Usually I have more, but I am eager for you to assist with this at the charity event." 

 “I’m looking forward to it,” Gui said, drying his hands after the thorough wash, and then stepped forward to help in anyway he could, waiting to be instructed. “I’ve never really cooked much.”

 "We will remedy that," Hannibal assured, smiling as he handed Gui a chopping knife. He lead the boy over to the cutting board and then put mushrooms, onions parsley, sage and thyme around it. "Dice the mushrooms and onions into small one fourth inch squares, and then chop the herbs, finely, please." 

Not sure what that meant, Gui did his best, calculating the numbers in his quickly, and began to chop and dice, his reflexes working fast to get the job done in a record amount of time, his training being used to make… dinner.

 Hannibal had other plans for Gui's talents of course, but that would come soon enough. He looked over his shoulder to see the boy doing quite the outstanding job and he hummed his approval. "Perfect," he said, as he was stuffing the meat into the heart, and marinating it in oil. He turned around and collected the herbs, placing that on top, and once he cooked the sauteed the mushrooms and onions added those as well. "Would you like to wrap the heart with the butcher’s string?" 

 The boy nodded his head and stepped closer, so Hannibal could show him just how to do it. “How?”

 Handing Gui the string, Hannibal took the boy's hands and in an almost erotic way, began to show him how, his large palms maneuvering the other's around the stuffed heart. Halfway through, he canted his head towards him and licked his lips. "Not overly difficult, wouldn't you agree?"

 “Easy peasy,” Gui whispered, his own heart a flutter in his chest at being so close to Hannibal, doing just silly domestic things like cooking. It was all very new to him.

 It was as domestic as Hannibal had ever been, though not overly so given what was on the menu. He leaned over and bit Gui's neck, not breaking skin for now but merely for shock value--though he didn't think there would be much of that as his boy and himself had the same penchant for violence. "Indeed," he rumbled and moved back. "Now we let it roast and relax until it is nearly finished."

 “It looks like a piece of art,” Gui whispered and moved away to let Hannibal put it in the oven, touching the spot on his own neck was a bit to his bottom lip.

 Hannibal placed the heart inside, and closed it up, turning to the sink to wash his hands once more. "It is very much artistry, yes," he agreed and then swung around as he dried his hands. "Thank you for your assistance. More whiskey?"

 “Yes,” Gui said, drinking down the last of his first glass, licking his lips. “I feel lucky we found each other.”

 "Fate and circumstance brought us together," Hannibal responded with a nod, and walked over to refill both their glasses. He handed Gui his and then sipped his own, eyeing the seductive vicious boy over the rim. "And I am very elated that it did." 

 “I’m not required to do housework am I?” Gui asked, mostly teasing, but he hoped beyond anything it was not on the list of things Hannibal expected of him.

 "No, nor cooking, if you do not wish," Hannibal chuckled, setting his tumbler down. "I prefer to have things a certain way, and as such will see to the household duties myself." 

 “I want to learn to cook,” Gui said, wanting to be self sufficient. He hopped up on the bar and sipped his drink.

 "Then I will continue instructing you," Hannibal replied, and moved to stand in between the boy's legs. He ran his hands over Gui's thighs, up to his hips, looking into his eyes. "I wish to know more about you, Gui, every last detail."

 “There’s not much to tell,” Gui whispered, taking another long sip, and then kissed the taste into Hannibal’s mouth slowly.

 The home was starting to fill with the rich scent of the heart, which Hannibal found appropriate as he sucked Gui's tongue and pressed into his body. He groaned, and nipped down to his chin, scraping his teeth, suckling the curve of bone. "I suppose I will have to learn who you are this way then. _Feel_ you out..."

 “That could be fun, too,” Gui said, quietly, breathing out heavily with each touch of teeth and tongue on his skin. 

"Mhm, indeed," Hannibal murmured, kissing down the boy's neck, committing his flavor and scent to memory. He knew they couldn't do much, dinner was cooking and Gui was injured but it was nice to just be with him, feel his pulse thudding as he licked over the carotid artery there. 

 “You’d never believe me anyway,” Gui mused, nuzzling back against Hannibal’s mouth, holding him close.

 "You might be surprised," Hannibal whispered, gently rubbing over his boy's back now, avoiding the injured areas as he smiled atop his lips and breathed him in. 

 “What if you were told I was only  a few years old?” Gui whispered, testing the waters for what he might tell his new lover.

 "Then I would point out that perfection is not measured in years, but in heart and spirit," Hannibal rasped, thumbing over the sharp angle of Gui's jawline. He didn't find it shocking in the least. "Though I am curious to hear more in that regard." 

 “I was made in a facility, about a weeks walk from here,” Gui continued. “Bred, trained from birth, skilled, schooled. I broke out, ran away. I hated it. They forced me to fight beasts. I didn’t mind, but I wanted more. I wanted…”

 "You wanted a connection with someone who could understand your mind, your very nature," Hannibal finished, surmising that might be what the boy wanted. "Impressive, nonetheless and it explains much about you. You are quite the cunning boy, Guillaume, and this knowledge you have imparted only confirms that. It does not detract from my growing feelings for you but adds to it."

 “You believe me?” Gui asked, gazing into Hannibal’s eyes. He’d tried to tell someone else once, some other escort, but they thought he was crazy. “That beasts and demons exist? That I made to fight them?”

 "I do," Hannibal said, honestly, and leaned in to kiss Gui again. He gazed back into his boy's eyes and smiled, drawing a breath as the realization hit him what the escort was. It was beautiful, nearly unfathomable to the sadist man but the knowledge only made their coming together that much more darkly poetic and sinfully sweet. Not wanting to call attention, he nodded. "I've studied the old stories about such creatures, and with how science has progressed, it is entirely possible.

 Gui sighed heavily, relieved. “I drew a picture once when I was much younger, of a castle that resembles your house here, with a family…” Family didn’t have to be parents and siblings, he knew now, but people that you loved.

 "Then that confirms even more that it was fate that brought us together," Hannibal offered, tracing Gui's jaw with the edge of his nail. "We are family, Gui, I feel it in the way our blood mingles, with how my skin tingles in your presence."

 “I’ve known since I tasted your flesh,” Gui shivered, body arching into Hannibal’s touches, against him, pulling him between his spread thighs on the counter. “I think it’s destiny.”

 "How delicious it felt, feeling your teeth rip me open," Hannibal grinned, running his tongue over his teeth at the thought. He kissed Gui hard, and bit down his jaw, to his pulse, murmuring. "A destiny laced and wound together. Our hearts are tethered and trust that I would freely rip out mine and serve it to you, my vicious boy." 

 “A perfect feast that would be,” Gui smiled wickedly, letting out a contented sigh. “I know why I am the way I am, what has made you how you are?”

 "Nothing happened to me to make me as I am, _I_ happened," Hannibal answered, a dark flash in his eyes. He picked the boy up, suddenly, swiftly and moved them to the sofa, where he sat down, letting Gui rest on his lap. "I have never been conventional, I thrive on the chaotic deadly beauty that life has to offer. I feed on it alone and never cared nor craved company or love. Not until _you_."

 “I’ve always wanted a family, not the life I had, but I love the pain, the fighting, all the grueling, horrible things and emotions that come from humans…” Gui whispered against Hannibal’s lips, confessing.

 "Yes," Hannibal said, almost hissing out the words as dark pleasure coursed through his veins at the thought of Gui beautifully destroying the wretched beings that walked the earth. "You are truly unique. You revel in their suffering just as I do. Once you are healed, I will fuck you in their blood. Let our love be the last thing their fading eyes see."

 “Then let’s hope my healing is swift,” Gui groaned, grinding his pert ass down over Hannibal’s hips, completely enthralled with the powerful, elegant man.

 "Yes, let's," Hannibal grunted, pressing up into the boy but not overly hard despite wanting to. He gripped Gui's hip and with his other hand, rubbed over the area where he'd claimed him. 

 “It’s scarred nicely,” Gui said, watching Hannibal’s hand over his shirt, and then prompted, he took the shirt off, to show it off better. “See?”

 Hannibal looked at the area, tracing it with his finger. "It has. Quite beautiful," he murmured and leaned forward to circle it with his tongue, teasing with the very same fangs that had created it. "I look forward to seeing more of my marks on your skin. Perhaps a good flogging. I have yet to show you my dungeon."

 “Dungeon?” Gui quirked a surprised brow, biting his bottom lip as he watched the other man.

 "Yes." Hannibal looked up at the boy, still mouthing over the scar, and grinned, a devious look in his eyes. "I enjoy torturing there on occasion and I prefer older methods of such." 

 “Sexual torture or regular?” Gui asked, wanting to partake in both, maybe torture others.

 "I've enjoyed both," Hannibal explained, sitting back, head tipped up to watch Gui's face. "It is sound proof, so no one but myself can hear their delicious screams." His face took on an expression of calm thoughtfulness, lips pursed. "Would you like to bring someone back from the charity event and _play_ a bit?" 

 “Yes,” Gui answered without another thought, no beat skipped. “I want to learn.”

 "Then so you shall," the Devilish man answered, and in a flash had the Gui on his back. Hannibal bracketed the boy’s head with a strong forearm on either side as he grinned down at him. "And whom would you like to torment first? A pretty young innocent soul or someone vile and capable of wickedness themselves?"

 “Who is more deserving?” Gui asked, gazing up at Hannibal as his heart raced anew with excited pleasure.

 "The innocent scream louder," Hannibal pointed out, eyes darkening as his pupils spread at the thought. It made his cock hard, which was poking into the boy. He looked away only long enough to check the time. Ten minutes until supper. "But that would depend entirely on your perception, Gui. In my mind, they _all_ are deserving."

 “Even me?” Gui asked,  pupils blown wide, his cheeks pink with drink and lust.

 "Oh you especially," Hannibal growled, and rolled into Gui's groin. He didn't want to end the boy's life, naturally, but to torture him, pleasurably? Definitely. "I want nothing more than to hear you scream in all manner of ways." 

 “I like the pain,” Gui warned, but knew that Hannibal was very aware of that already.

 "Mm, yes, indeed you do," Hannibal mused, picturing it in his mind's eye. "Just like myself. How would you kill me, if you were going to? Did you plan on it initially the night we met?" 

 “My hands, a knife,” Gui explained, unabashedly, though his knife was gone now lost somewhere in that alley, he’d get another. “Most have met their death by strangulation and blood loss…”

 Hannibal took Gui's hand and ran it up his chest, to his throat, pausing before biting at his fingers. He felt his pulse quickened at the notion, the thrill of the dying so intimately and by his boy, arousing him further. "Such beautiful and deadly creations, theses hands. Capable of pleasure, as well as violence. I can only imagine all the lives you've taken with them." 

 “More than most care to admit,” Gui said, wrapping both hands around Hannibal’s neck, like a brace, never squeezing, his thumbs over his pulses.

 Leaning into Gui's grasp, Hannibal licked his lips and lowered his body all the way down to press them together, chest to chest. His air was cut off in doing so, face darkening but the pleased rumble he made was evidence that boy didn't have to move his hands. 

 Gui bit his own bottom lip, eyes trailing along Hannibal’s neck to his jaw, up his face to his meet his lust blown gaze. “We’re meant for each other…”

 Hannibal took Gui's wrists and pinned them above his head with one fist, hard enough to bruise as the other cupped his boy's jaw gently in contrast. He snapped his hips roughly, biting kisses into the other's succulent lips. "That we are..."

 Oh, how Gui wished he’d not been ravaged by that demon beast earlier. There was pain and then there was ruin, and ruin was not what he needed. He groaned under the older man, tongues laving together in slow, sweeping motions. “Hannibal…”

 It was not what Hannibal wanted either, as to destroy or seriously maim Gui would not be at all pleasing. He let go of the boy's wrists and held his face, continuing to kiss him languidly when the kitchen timer went off. "I should..." he murmured, his words punctuated with doting kisses. "I should attend to that. Shall we eat?" 

 Gui sighed, nodding his head. He let Hannibal stand first, and then got up, leaving his shirt behind. Half naked dinner would be enjoyed either way. He followed Hannibal into the kitchen, observing him.

 Hannibal removed their food and portioned the heart, garnishing the plates. He brought them both, and some red wine to compliment it, to the table. Sitting down, he poured them each a glass, thinking Gui might like it and then raised the crystal up in a toast. "To the first meal of many and the start of something wickedly beautiful, together." 

 Gui raised his glass to that, assuming that’s what they did, and then drank half the wine in one go. He then cut into the heart and slowly put the bite into his mouth, enjoying the taste as it washed over his tongue.

 Grinning, Hannibal sniffed the wine, swirling it a bit and then took a sip, letting it coat his tongue before cutting into his portion of the heart. It was delicious. "He is part of us now, your client." 

 “Nothing less than he deserves,” Gui sighed, sad for the money, but glad that he had something better now. It was more than he could have hoped for, and he no longer had to sell himself for it, simply live and be with Hannibal, and his every whim.

"Indeed," Hannibal agreed, taking another bite and chewing. He wiped his mouth and took another drink of his vintage, happy to be sharing the meal with his boy. Picking up the bottle, he tilted it slightly towards Gui, arching a brow. "More wine?" 

 “Yes,” The boy said, setting his glass down for a refill, already erring on the edge of tipsy from the drinks earlier, but he liked the light feeling in his head.

 Hannibal refilled Gui's glass, and then his own, though he hadn't drank as much. He decided to rectify that and took a couple of hearty swigs of his wine, just because he wanted to, despite it being less than elegant. "Do you prefer the wine or the whiskey more?"

 “I like both. First time I’ve had wine, honestly,” Gui answered, finishing his meal, hungrier than he thought.

 "Good," Hannibal responded, with a grin sat down his glass, taking the last few bites of his meal. He wiped his mouth and leaned back, stretching as he eyed his boy. "It is something I never go without."

 “Why is that?” Gui asked, sipping the wine now to enjoy it as Hannibal did, wanting to find the appeal.

 "It is one of the oldest spirited beverages known to man," Hannibal explained, watching Gui's lips as they pressed to his glass. "It is also the drink most often correlated to blood. Christians partake of it ritualistically in a representation of the blood of Christ. Beyond that I simply enjoy the various flavors that dance on my tongue when indulging in it." 

 “I don’t believe in God or Jesus,” Gui said, and honestly, how could he? Born the way he was, treated the way he had been, to fight things that walked the earth that shouldn’t.

 "Jesus was a creation of man, yes," Hannibal agreed, not believing in the Christian deity either. "We are all our own Gods, as it were, though some more powerful than others." 

 “Our own?” Gui canted his head taking another sip of the wine, finding he enjoyed it the more he drank. Or maybe, he was too tipsy.

 "Yes, we all have the power to create or end life," Hannibal answered, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "And is that not what God does? Killing feels good to him, he does it early, he does it often and so shall we."

 “We all don’t have the power he supposedly does,” Gui pointed out, but he saw the appeal to what Hannibal was saying.

 "True, but we all have the capacity for violence, even the weakest among us," Hannibal offered, with a smile. He was impressed with his boy’s quick wit, and it only made him fall that much further. "Power comes in many forms. Those that cannot express it with their bodies, often do so with their mind. Their tongues and intellect serve to be a sharp blade, piercing their foes without ever having lifted a finger."

 Taking his glass, Gui stood and walked to Hannibal’s chair, and placed himself in his lap once more, and sipped his wine. “Tell me more.” 

 Hannibal ran his hands up Gui’s sides and around his back, letting them rest on his ass. “Your tongue, for example, has the power to render me nearly weak with pleasure.”

 “Nearly weak?” the boy grinned, drinking the rest of the wine, he set the glass on the table behind him.

 "Mhm, yes," Hannibal smiled, salaciously and kissed his boy. "I cannot have you thinking I am lacking in strength now, can I?

 “Why not? I’d love to know I could melt you like that,” Gui crooned, kissing down Hannibal’s neck.

 "If anyone has the ability to do such a thing, it is you," Hannibal said, his words coming out in a raspy groan as he angled his head to give Gui more space to do as he pleased. The boy did make him weak, in a way no other ever had nor would; the beast of a man was totally and helplessly enamored.

 Gui bit into Hannibal’s pulse and laved at the spot with his tongue, slowly. “You are delectable.”

 Hannibal's lips curled into a snarl at the feel of Gui's pearly fangs and tongue on his neck like that. He clutched at his back, feeling the lean muscle underneath his palms as the beautiful boy lit a fire in him once more. "As are you, Guillaume."

 “And enigmatic,” Gui added, with a grin, and sucked the spot until it was purpling and raw, bleeding into his mouth.

 Grinning back, Hannibal tangled his fingers into Gui's curls, keeping him there and gripped tightly as he grunted. "You wish to know me intimately, _see_ me, just as I do you." 

 “Yes. I want to know every inch of you, intimately,” the boy confessed, licking the wound he’d made.

 "You shall," Hannibal promised, and then lunged forward, biting down on Gui's exposed, creamy shoulder muscle with a groan. He didn’t break skin, not yet, and simply sucked a dark bruise of his own. 

 Gui hissed, but the sound turned into a luscious groan quickly as he held fast to the other man, holding him just there. “Harder-”

 Hannibal didn't hesitate. He sunk his sharp fangs, which seemed to extend, into the taut flesh and popped skin, growling with lust as Gui's sweet blood seeped into his greedy mouth. "Mm-"

 “Ah, fuck…” Gui groaned softly, panting as he grew hard under his jeans, desperately aching for release.

 Hannibal felt the erection in Gui's pants and while he continued to suckle, undid them, freeing the boy's delicious cock. He pulled back enough to gather a bit of blood from the wound, and used it to begin stroking the debauched young man slowly. "Good, is it not?" 

 “Yes,” Gui gasped, hips rolling forward into the pleasant roll of Hannibal’s wrist and palm over his length. Pain and pleasure blossomed through him, making his skin flush pink, and breaths quicken with pace.

 "Gui," Hannibal groaned and slipped out his own throbbing cock, taking both together in his fist. Blood and pre come aided in the glide as he licked over the deep puncture wounds in his boy's shoulder.

 Gui pivoted his hips, watching the way their cocks slid together, mouth agape as pain and pleasure melded together, overloading his senses. “Fuck…”

 Hannibal increased his rhythm, his other hand pulling Gui down for a heated kiss as he tightened his hold and felt his arousal threaten to spill. It was wickedly beautiful, and he was beside himself at the pleasure of it all. "Come for me, wicked boy." 

 Gasping one more time, Gui tensed up, spilling all down Hannibal's fingers with a guttural groan. He rolled his hips into it, riding out his wave of ethereal bliss.

 The boy’s warm come trickled over Hannibal’s shaft as he fisted them together and he came too, growling out his release. He erupted, hips bucking, pulling Gui to his mouth for a sloppy kiss. “Gui, _fuck_ -”

 Gui brought Hannibal's fingers to his mouth and licked them clean of their conjoined spent. “Mmm.”

 Hannibal joined in, laving over their fingers, and Gui’s tongue, his lips; anything he could get to. He had a hunger for the boy that he knew would never end. “My heart bleeds for you, Guillaume. The love I feel burns through my veins. I will let it burn me gladly.”

 Gui’s eyes burst dark with pleasant, love-filled lust for the older man, completely enamored. “I think we’re in the same boat.”

 "Good," Hannibal grinned, his lips twisting wickedly. "A shower, hm? Then bed. Tomorrow is a big day and we have a lot to do." 

 Gui nodded his head, face flushed. He crawled off Hannibal’s lap and dropped his jeans to the floor. “Which way?”

 Hannibal stood, and gestured with his head at the long hallway. "Last door on the left," he said,  and shed the rest of his clothing, collecting both of theirs in his hand to be washed. He started down the hall with Gui and once in the bathroom, he deposited the clothing in the hamper and started the bath, adding some salts for the boy's injuries. "I thought a bath, in lieu of a shower, might prove to be more soothing." 

 “Bath?” The boy had only ever been showered, hosed down, beaten.

 "Yes," Hannibal answered, leaning over to test the water temperature as steam began to fill the large, elegant bathroom. "You speak as though it is something new. Have you never partaken of a bath?"

 “No. Showers only,” Gui said, watching the tub fill slowly.

 "I hope you will find this to be a comfort then," Hannibal said, smiling over his shoulder. Once the tub was full, he extended his hand and stepped in, the scent of lavender filling the room. 

 The boy got in after Hannibal and sat down in front of him, sinking into the hot, fragrant water. “It’s… warm.”

 "Indeed," Hannibal hummed, and picked up the sponge, lathering it to start washing carefully over Gui's back and shoulders. It was not quite as warm to him, but he was pleased his boy seemed to find it suitable. "I find I quite enjoy indulging in a nice warm, well scented bath after a long day."

 “I does feel nice on all those sore spots,” Gui admitted, rolling his shoulders into the feel of being washed.

 Hannibal was  a devil of a man, he loved watching other suffer either at his hands or because he'd convinced them to harm themselves by way of his impressive intellect. But he was also loving, doting, and affectionate when the occasion called for it or he felt lead to be. Which is what he was doing now, tending to the wounds that he beloved wore on his flesh. "Good," he answered, and squeezed the sponge to let warm, soapy water run down Gui's back before applying more and starting on the boy's chest. "It will do you good to recuperate a bit before the event." 

 “I’m sure this will help,” Gui insisted, a grin on his face as he leaned back against Hannibal, nuzzling his nose against his jaw.

 "It should, yes," Hannibal grinned back, and leaned in to kiss Gui's brow. He bathed down to the boy's cock, and under his balls, making sure he got every part of him clean. "Is there anything from your apartment you need to collect, to move here?"

 “I have everything. Nothing else left there matters,” Gui said, quietly, eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of being pampered, of being loved and adored.

 "And now that I have you, I too have everything," Hannibal crooned, keeping one strong arm around his damp chest as he kissed under his ear and finished bathing him. 

 Gui grinned, opening his eyes to look at Hannibal up close. “You mean it?”

 "I do," Hannibal smiled, meeting Gui's striking gaze. He dropped the sponge, and traced the boy's lips with the pad of his thumb as he held his jaw. "I am very careful with my wording, so trust that I am undeniably sincere." 

 “I have never loved anyone before, I hope I do not let you down,” Gui whispered, an innocence in his eyes that didn’t match the malice he was capable of dealing out.

 "Just be exactly who you are and I assure you, you will not let me down, Guillaume," Hannibal assured and with a softness he rarely showed. Love, was something new to him too. "The parts of yourself you may not know, we will find together, hm?"

 The boy nodded his head slowly and then leaned up to kiss Hannibal, arm wrapping around his shoulder. “Yes, that sounds good.”

 Hannibal kissed Gui back, slowly, entirely besotted. He would never stop loving him, nor craving his time and affections; he was quite gluttonous for his boy. "Mhm, indeed it does." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yes, we know tongues can't really do that, just go with it, it's all explained later on.

Gui slept in Hannibal's large, luxurious bed, which was better than anything he'd ever slept on in his short life span. He hardly wanted to move the next day. His ability to heal was impressive, but the scars remained, the worst of it over, gone, and his ass no longer ached. The boy rolled over in bed, stomach flat to the bed.

 Hannibal stirred but didn't wake when he felt the shift. He hooked his long limbs around Gui and groaned, a deep almost growling sound as he rutted slowly. Starting to come to, he rolled half on top of his boy and kissed the nape of his neck. “Good morning, Guillaume.”

 Lazy sea blue eyes opened slowly under long, dark lashes, gazing at Hannibal sleepily. “Mm, morning.”

 Smiling, Hannibal carded through the nest of messy curls and yawned, looking into Gui’s beautiful eyes. “I trust you slept well?”

 “Better than ever,” Gui whispered, a smile creeping across his flushed from sleep cheeks.

 "Mm, good," Hannibal murmured, kissing over Gui's cheeks to his pouty looking lips. He held him lovingly, possessively, drinking in every nuance of his boy's sleepy face.

 “Do we have to get up?” The boy rolled, his injuries from the night before all but scars now, littering his perfectly pale skin.

 Hannibal stretched with a groan, sharp fangs peeking out. He grinned over at Gui and trailed his broad palm over the boy's skin, delighting in the raised edges of each scar he felt. "In a moment or two, yes," he said, and then pulled him into his arms. "But first I want to enjoy feeling you like this against my skin."

 Gui pressed in against Hannibal, nosing against his jaw, nibbling at his stubbly skin.

 "Perfect, just like that," Hannibal whispered, his tone deeper and more hoarse from sleep. He found he could not stop touching Gui, wanting to hold and lavish affection on him like he'd never wanted to do to anyone else but the boy in his arms. "I want to keep you always."

 “Promise?” Gui asked, rolling over Hannibal, straddling his hips with an arm resting next to either side of his head.

 "I promise," Hannibal answered, meeting Gui's blue gaze with his fiery one to show just how serious he was. He let his hands trail down the boy's back, to the warm swell of his ass. "Kiss me, Guillaume."

 Leaning in, Gui kissed Hannibal, a smirk on his lips as he ghosted the other man’s mouth and then plunged in, heatedly. Young and lithe, full of life and lust, Gui rutted down against Hannibal, cock stirring and growing with every second their skin melted and flushed together.

 Hannibal smirked back when he caught his breath and gripped the nape of Gui's neck to keep him just there as he rolled his hips up into the boy's ass, teasingly. He licked every bit of the inside of the younger man's inviting mouth with a feral groan. There had never been a better way to start the day than this.

 “You need to check me over, see if I’m ready to be ravaged, Doctor,” Gui said, rolling his hips down over Hannibal’s, no longer aching or sore.

 "There is nothing I would want more," Hannibal purred and flipped the boy onto his back, exploring him with his hands as he got down between Gui's thighs. He spread him open, and was impressed when he saw the boy was indeed healed. Before diving in to lick him open, he cut his eyes towards the beautiful creature. "Impressive. Nothing in the way of tearing you apart again now."

 “Perks of being genetically altered,” Gui said with a slightly sadistic grin, legs spread out for his keeper, hips canted up to give him all the room he wanted to devour him in any way possible.

 Hannibal gripped Gui's hips and pulled him up a bit more, thrusting his face between two supple cheeks. He circled the boy's rim, making lewd smacking noises as he did and pressed his long tongue inside impossibly far to tickle the prostate. "Mmm...."

 “Oh my… fucking-” Gui started to say, confused on how it was even possible for Hannibal’s tongue to reach that far, but in the heat of the moment, he hardly cared. He gripped Hannibal’s shoulders tightly, leaving little crescent shaped marks.

 The doctor slipped his tongue out and grinned, biting at the smooth skin of Gui's cheek as he caught his breath and then went back in for more, set on making his beloved come this way. He lathed his long over the boy's balls and then speared him open all over again with a pleased growl.

 Gui’s eyes rolled back in his head, never having had pleasure like this, not from a tongue alone. His shoulders supported him on the bed, unable to reached and jack his own cock. “How are you doing that?”

 "Long tongue," Hannibal murmured, and hooked his arm further around to take Gui's cock into his hand to stroke as he continued the oral assault on him. He knew he would have to provide a better answer perhaps, but that would come once his boy did.

 The thought slipped his mind completely as Gui fell into utter bliss, coming apart for the first time that morning, moaning whorishly as his hips swiveled and writhed against Hannibal’s tongue.

 The sounds of Gui's wanton moans caused the beast of man go into a sort of frenzy and he fed more feverently, his tongue moving inhumanly fast in and out of the boy's hole. He skillfully tugged on his cock, twisting his wrists and thumbing over the tip as he all but howled with sinful delight.

 Come spilled from his cock, down his chest, hitting his face at the angle he was in. Gui gasped and groaned, only _just_ holding himself up. “Oh fuck…”

 "That's my boy," Hannibal rasped and let Gui down, slowly licking up his body. He cleaned every last bit of come, including what had splattered in the beautiful minx's face, kissing the taste of him into his mouth. "Mm, delicious."

 Gui bit the taste out of Hannibal’s mouth, sucking on his tongue to get every last bit. “You spoil me.”

 "And I shall continue to do so," Hannibal grinned, biting on Gui's lower lip and tugging with a pop. "I will give you pleasure and pain, leave you spent and aching for days to come, Guillaume."

 “That’s all I want for us,” the boy said, panting as he came around to regaining control of his shaking limbs.

 "Then that is what we will do," Hannibal murmured, rubbing his lips over Gui's, breathing in each exhalation of the boy's breath into himself. He wanted it all, every last thing that the beautiful young man could give. "There is not a thing on this earth I would deny you."

 “Even if I wanted all the hearts of all the men? To consume them all?” Gui asked, whispered and soft, sultry against Hannibal’s lips.

 "Yes, even that. I only request that my heart be the last," Hannibal answered, sliding his arms under Gui's back to hold him close. "I will bring you a fresh new body each night, or more, perhaps, and you may perform unspeakable acts on their screaming forms while I watch in awe of your wicked darkness."

 “You must teach me what you know first,” Gui stated, wanting to know every single thing there was in the world to hurt and maim, to feel all the agony. “You promised.”

 "I always keep my promises," Hannibal reminded, and nipped at Gui's chin, taking in the boy's scent mixed with come. Sublime. "You wish to watch me first, then, hm? Rip apart a beautiful young boy? I imagine the screams will be phenomenal."

 Jealousy suddenly spiked through Gui, pinkening his cheeks and ears, peeking out from under his massive head of curls. “... maybe.”

 Sensing the hesitation, Hannibal grasped Gui's face, firm but not painfully so and met his gaze. He noted that the boy's eyes appeared more striking with the contrast of his flushed skin. "You did state you wished me to set an example, hm?" he grinned, sharp incisors flashing by the light of the new day. "To take something beautiful and destroy it, is quite the experience. However, you may choose the prey, if you would prefer it."

 Gui wanted to be the only beautiful boy Hannibal tore apart, and thus lied the issue with his jealousy, in wanting it all and only for himself. His scorn would be awful, however, if the boy was better looking than himself. “No.” A test, perhaps.

 To Hannibal, there was no way anyone could be more beautiful than Gui, just as there was not another he'd rather tear into. "Very well. I'll select someone then," he said, and pressed his weight fully over the jealous creature. "After we acquire your clothing then, or perhaps someone will present themselves to us during."

 “What of your event?” Gui asked, quietly still scorn, but feigning his interest as he promised.

 "There is ample time as the event is not until later tonight," Hannibal said, and kissed his lips. He didn't want to go to the event anymore than his beloved did, but it was a must to keep up appearances, and likewise would prove a good setting to harvest organs, if they hadn't by that point. The doctor, however, could tell that Gui was still perhaps a bit perturbed. "I love you, Guillaume, and trust that there is no one I would rather rip apart than you. I do not desire to keep another."

 Gui nodded slowly. “Where shall we go then?”

 "A small boutique, not far from here. It will not take overly long and then we can be on our way," Hannibal assured, and rolled off of Gui, unconcerned about his own release for the time being. "Breakfast first."

 Gui got up and wandered around to find his jeans and t-shirt from downstairs, and then his boots. He quietly kept his harsh thoughts of jealousy to himself, wanting to see what fun the day would bring after all.

 Hannibal slipped on his robe and strolled downstairs after Gui, heading towards the kitchen to start making eggs and sausage, with various herbs. While it cooked, he started coffee, watching the boy with curiosity. It thrilled him, to be wanted in such a way. He wondered just how far the beauty would go, and what might he do if provoked. Truly, he loved him, and wanted no other, but the thought of his beloved unleashing on their intended victim or even on himself, made his cock painfully hard, which was just fine. "Coffee?"

 “Yes,” Gui said, aware of the sludge like water that people drank and the quick, awake feeling it gave him. “Little sugar.”

 Hannibal nodded, and poured them each a cup, adding just a little sugar to Gui's as the eggs and sausage sizzled slowing behind him. He stirred, then walked over to the boy, offering the mug. "The nectar of the Gods," he chuckled, a bit darkly and then smiled. "Or so some might say."

 “That’s not wine?” Gui asked, taking a sip of the hot, dark beverage in his hands, humming as it warmed him through.

 "I prefer to think wine is for more worthy creatures, demons and such," Hannibal offered, a smug look flitting over his face for a brief moment before he sipped his coffee as well.

 “Demons are worthy of wine? Coffee is for the heathens of the earth?” Gui inquired, curiously, with a cant of his head toward Hannibal.

 "Yes. Demons are worthy and capable of many things," Hannibal answered, continuing to nurse his coffee as he looked at Gui. "They assist us with being in touch with our truest natures. A bit of wine is merely tribute."

 “You’d toast the beast that ravaged me last night then?” Gui asked, eyes on Hannibal, never letting his gaze falter one bit.

 "You did not seem to be phased by this creature's actions, I noted. Perhaps you would be a better person for the toast," Hannibal offered, licking the coffee from his lips as he held Gui’s gaze in equal measure. "You're certain it was a demon?"

 “Didn’t look like any beast I’ve been up against. Seen enough pictures of demons to know what one mine look like,” Gui answered, his gaze narrowed. “Why should I have been bothered? Struggling and fighting against something like that only leaves you worse off. Enjoy it and it everything will be better than it could have been.”

 "So you did enjoy it?" Hannibal asked, arching a brow as he smirked faintly. He turned around to plate the food, detecting it was finished by scent alone and then walked around the counter with both. "I am just thankful it stopped when it did."

 “I did,” Gui said, bluntly, and sat at the counter with his coffee. “Afraid it would have torn me apart?”

 "Perhaps. A beast of such a magnitude hardly has power over its actions," Hannibal said, placing both plates on bar counter, and refilled their coffees, sitting down across from him. He felt a strange pang of jealousy over Gui having enjoyed it, though logically knew it was ludicrous to feel that. It hadn't been his boy's fault, after all. "This...demon, as you've deemed it, must have quite a lot of self control indeed."

 “Or I didn’t scream loud enough to make him want to continue,” Gui offered as he shoveled eggs into his mouth with a pleasant hum.

 "Perhaps not," Hannibal grinned, and took a bite, starting with the sausage. "Or he likely hoped to keep you in one piece, so that he might enjoy you again. The question then becomes, what will you do if faced with this beast again?"

 “He paralyzed me,” Gui stated, having not given that bit of information before. “I suspect there won’t be much I could do if he came around again. Try to get the upper hand before he could, I suppose.”

 "Was it the loss of control you enjoyed most?" Hannibal asked, crossing one leg over the other as he wiped his mouth, gingerly. "And if you gain the upper hand, would you kill this demon that gave you such sweet pain?"

 “If it meant being loyal to you and that’s what I had to do. We are at an agreement, are we not?” Gui asked, curiouser and curiouser by the moment with his new keeper.

 "Yes, that we are," Hannibal hummed in answer, pleased with the boy's answer. It meant Gui would be faithful, just as he intended to be. "I would never wish to share you with another, be they human or otherwise."

 “Then I’d have to kill the beast,” The boy said, finishing his meal and then slurped down more coffee.

 "So it would seem," Hannibal said, and took the last few bites of his as well. "Would you eat its heart?"

 “Yes,” Gui answered, setting his empty cup down.

 "More coffee?" Hannibal asked, considering the conversation.

 “No thanks.” Gui stood to help with the dishes, putting his own into the sink and started to wash them, ready to get on with the day.

 Hannibal went to help dry the dishes, which went by quick enough. Once they were finished, he tidied up and touched Gui's shoulder. He thanked the boy and then went upstairs to get dressed quickly, knowing they needed to hurry.

 A few minutes later, the doctor returned, dressed in a grey double breasted suit, with a blue shirt and matching tie. "Let us be on our way, hm?"

 Gui stared at Hannibal, breath nearly knocked right out him. “I'd like to tear that right off you.” 

 "Would you?" Hannibal grinned, walking over to his boy. He roughly pulled Gui against his solid body. "I admit I would rather enjoy that as well, or I could fuck you in the dressing room at the boutique, have you watch while I do in the full length mirror."

 “Anything you want,” Gui said, submitting, not by nature, but by pure lust and need to please his keeper.

 "I want you to want it as well," Hannibal crooned, flicking his tongue over the boy's lips. He still hadn't had relief from their play in the bed, but he could hold off for the time being. He did enjoy Gui's willingness to please him, however. "Your pleasure and your pain feeds my own."

 “As does yours,” Gui remarked, quietly, licking at Hannibal’s succulent mouth slowly. He fed off emotions of others, off their fears and pain, but also their wants, loving how he made people wanton.

 "Then let us consume one another," Hannibal rumbled, and grasped Gui's face, capturing the assassin's tongue to suck into his mouth. He knew they needed to go, but the doctor was a glutton for his boy. _A taste, just a quick taste_ , he thought to himself.

 The boy groaned whorishly at the doctor, and pulled him in closer, wrapping his leg around his well suited hip. “Yes, let’s…”

 Hannibal growled, his cock strained in his pants as he squeezed Gui's ass through his jeans. "The boutique can wait," he grunted, no longer able to deny himself nor either of them. He quickly undid the jeans, and tugged them down, slapping the boy's ass hard. "A tempting little minx, such as yourself, deserves to be punished, and roughly."

 “Over the counter?” Gui asked, undoing Hannibal’s trousers, desperate to feel anything from him, to get his cock, either in his mouth or up his ass, he didn’t really care.

 "Yes," Hannibal answered, reaching for the lube in his pocket that he'd thankfully thought to bring along in case. He knew of their insatiable appetites and he did so enjoy being prepared. Once his cock was free, he bit another deep kiss into Gui's mouth and then turned him around, pushing him down over the counter. The devilish man slicked his shaft and then thrust into the boy without preamble, hissing lustfully. "Gui..."

 “Yes, fuck-” Gui held his hands on the counter, holding himself up, and pressed back against Hannibal’s hips slowly. “There.”

 Hannibal slapped Gui's ass again, the other cheek, a large red handprint blooming across alabaster skin. He moaned, and started to pump fervently into the hot clutch of his boy's body. "Ah, sublime, Guillaume."

 Panting already, Gui spread his legs, taking Hannibal in deeper, tapping relentlessly against his sweet spot. “Hannibal, fuck…”

 "Mm, yes, let me hear you," Hannibal groaned, huffing ragged breaths as his large balls slapped wetly against Gui's ass. He smacked his boy's ass again, delighting in the ripple of flesh and the sound that filled the room.

 Huffing and puffing, the boy got on his tiptoes and pressed his cock into the counter, rubbing hard against the ridge of the muscle as Hannibal fucked him, heat building quickly behind his thighs. “Yes-”

 Hannibal pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, grinding his hips in a circular fashion as he gripped Gui's hips tightly. He roared with pleasure, heat coiling in his belly as his balls began to draw up. "Fuck, Gui-"

 Shuddering, Gui came once again, youthfully groaning against the counter as his cock spread his come all over the marble. He breathed hard, over and over, pressed back against Hannibal’s cock, tense around him. “Hannibal, come on…”

 The doctor pulled Gui's shirt up and bit down on his back, thrusting mercilessly into his boy's hole over and over again. A few a more pumps, he saw white, heart thudding in his ears as he came in droves and painted the young man's walls with his hot seed. "Guillaume, yes, yes-"

 “Shit-” Gui groaned, feeling Hannibal’s dick throb deep inside of him. He’d never grow tired of this.

 Licking over the wound, Hannibal caught his breath, peppering kisses over Gui's skin as he rode out the last tremor of his blissful end. He felt sated, and sleepy, but pressed on, pulling out and tucking himself back into his pants. It was especially pleasing to see the red marks he'd left on his lover's ass and he mused how he might feel him later as he sat. "Perfect. You are even more beautiful spread apart and properly taken like this."

 Gui righted himself, reaching behind to press the rest of Hannibal’s come into his ass, as if to keep it there to be reminded. “I hope to be beautiful no matter which way you have me.”

 "And you are," Hannibal promised, his lips curling into a snarl of lust as he watched Gui do that. It was sexy as hell, so entirely depraved. "Everything and everyone else pales in comparison to you and your striking beauty, Gui."

 Gui bit his lip and did up his jeans once more. “As it should be.”

 Hannibal grinned, a proud glint in his eye of Gui's confidence as he smoothed his hair and tucked his shirt back in, tugging on his cuffs. "Indeed. Now, let us get going, hm?"

 Gui washed his hands and then took Hannibal’s arm. “Let’s.”

 Hannibal had washed his hands after Gui, dried them, and then lead them out of his home, to his car.

 "Remember, do let me know should you see anyone you want to take to our dungeon," he said, darkly, squeezing his boy's leg. "And I shall do the same."

 “I will,” Gui said, honestly, tilting his chin toward Hannibal, flirtatiously.

 "Mm, good," Hannibal responded, leaning over to kiss Gui's chin and then his lips once more before putting on his seatbelt. "Shall we?"

 Nodding, the boy buckled in and relaxed back in the fancy car he’d been in three times now. “I want a car.”

 "Then I will buy you one," Hannibal offered, backing out of the driveway. "Would you like something like mine? I will purchase anything you desire, dear boy."

 “There’s a lot out there. I’d like to look around for something suitable, maybe a bike? Motorcycle?” Gui wasn’t sure what they were called.

 "A motorcycle, yes," Hannibal agreed, picturing his gorgeous boy on one. Perhaps a black leather jacket. A very appealing idea, indeed. "We'll begin looking right away. Tomorrow, as today is quite full already."

 “Tomorrow is fine,” Gui answered, just happy to get to look.

 "Good," Hannibal hummed, turning a corner towards the boutique. He would get the jacket there too, while they were out. He took Gui's hand and held it tightly, possessively.

 The boy hummed lightly, mostly under his breath, fingers laced with Hannibal's, palm turned up. Never in his short life had he thought something as good as this would come to him. He should have followed his premonition from the start. When they arrived he giddily got out and then composed himself enough not to seem out of place, mimicking the way Hannibal carried himself.

 Hannibal quickly hooked his arm around Gui’s waist after arming the car and lead them into the boutique. They were greeted instantly by one of the staff, a older man who must have been easily in his sixties.

 “Doctor Lecter, a pleasure. How can we help you today?”

 “Mister Richardson, likewise. We are fine, for the moment. I will call you if we require your services.”

 “I'll have Jesse standby, our newest employee.”

 “Thank you.”

 The Doctor paused and then laced his fingers with Gui, smiling. “Gui, my companion and I will leave you to your duties, then,” he smiled wanting to show his boy he was proud to have him at his side. He turned to him and kissed his mouth once. “Come.”

 Gui eyed the man and then the associate with a planted look, and then followed Hannibal, staying close. “I've never shopped in a place like this…”

 "No? Well, today is the last day you will be able to say that," Hannibal grinned, stirring Gui towards some jeans. He wanted a mixture of things for his boy. Clothing he wanted to see him in, as well as things the youthful beauty might also enjoy.

 Gui picked out skinny jeans, which would fit his fair and trim frame perfectly. “What do I need for tonight?”

 Hannibal lead him over to a form fitted grey pinstripe suit, and pulled a black silk shirt off the rack to go with it. "I was thinking you would look striking in this, no tie, opened a bit at the top, hm?"

 “Ties are suffocating anyway,” the boy said, touching the suit with finger, relishing the feel of fine fabrics. “I grew up in plain clothes, greys and whites. Never anything fancy like this.”

 "This would only be for special occasions. You needn't worry. However you might find you like the feel of it on your perfect skin," Hannibal crooned, following the boy's fingers with his keen eyes. "So this will work nicely. Shoes, a few shirts and a leather jacket and then we may leave."

 Gui let Hannibal gather the suit and looked through button down shirts and t-shirts alike, picking out a few, some new boots for the bike, and a black leather jacket.

 Once Hannibal had finished, Jesse walked over, a lithe young boy though not nearly as beautiful as Guillaume. The clerk smiled at them both, resting his wanting eyes on the Doctor. "Very nice choices, I'm sure your... _son_ will look great in these."

 The older man bristled, and once the items had been placed on the counter, he wrapped his arm around Gui's waist and all but snarled at the kid. "He is not my son, he is my lover."

 "Oh. My apologies, Sir."

 Hannibal looked at Gui, and smiled at his boy, a dark twitching thing that spoke volumes before looking back at the store clerk. He was aware that the owner had left and the shop was soon to be closed for lunch.

 "It is not myself to whom you owe the apology."

 The young man glanced at Gui, nervously. "I'm sorry, I meant no offense, it's just that Doctor Lecter is so hands--he's not known for bringing anyone in and I'm new..."

 “Clearly you are new,” Gui said, setting all his things down in the man’s arms. “It’s rude to assume things, you know. Rude to call Doctor Lecter old, as well. I’m sure you’d never be able to keep up with either of us.”

 The clerk added the things with the items Hannibal had already sat down on the counter and then turned around towards Gui and the Doctor. "Keep up?" he asked, confused. "I...I don't know, like I said, I'm sorry. Honest mistake."

“Can’t keep up in intelligence either,” Gui growled, snarkily.

 "I apologized. Now _you're_ being rude," the clerk said, and looked over at Hannibal as if he was wanting him to put Gui in line.

 Hannibal laughed at that, and rubbed Gui's back. "No, it does not appear as though he can _fucking_ keep up in any department. What's to be done about that?"

 Jesse was edging back towards the counter now, nervous and annoyed. "You can't shop here anymore, leave, both of you!"

 “You’d better let us pay for our things and go, or you’ll regret it,” Gui said, feeling the knife he’d stolen from the kitchen in his boot, ready to grab it if he needed to. “And nicely help us out to our car.”

 "Whatever will get you out of here sooner," Jesse snapped, yanking the leather jacket off the top of the pile with a huff. He didn't see the snarl curling on Hannibal's lips nor the deadly look in his eyes. "I'm not walking you out to your car though. Just pay and go."

 “I wonder what the owner would say about his behavior?” Gui commented to Hannibal, seeing as Hannibal was a very good customer there. An employee would cost more to keep than he was needed.

 "I do not think he would find it all appropriate. Especially considering he does owe me a favor for teaching his wife the theremin," Hannibal smiled, looking at Gui. When the clerk snatched the next piece, the doctor grabbed his wrist tightly. "Please, do not continue to handle our things in such a way."

 Jesse's eyes glazed over darkly and he nodded. "I'm sorry, Sir," he said, as Hannibal let go. "I will be glad to take these things to your car."

 "Ah, much better,” the doctor hummed, looking at Guillaume. “Isn’t that better, darling?”

 “Yes… much,” Gui said, blinking a few times at the sales associate, but said nothing as he took Hannibal’s hand, quietly keeping to himself now.

 The clerk quietly rang them up and then Hannibal paid, waiting for Jesse to bag up their things, which the boy did, face devoid of any emotion save for a eerie smile. He then walked ahead, holding the door for them, bags in hand.

 "Let's get going, hm?" Hannibal offered to his boy, and then walked with Gui, out past the young man, who seemed to stare straight ahead and wandered out behind them.

 "It's the black Bentley, Jesse," the doctor instructed, extending his free arm out to gesture.

 "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

 Jesse put the bags in the trunk and stood in place as if awaiting further instruction.

 "That'll be all. Once inside, perhaps you'll find pleasure in hanging yourself with the extension cord I saw behind the counter? But do leave a note."

 "Oh, yes, Sir, yes. I think that's a good idea," the clerk said, and waved to both men, padding off back into the store.

 Hannibal turned to Gui and grinned wickedly, flashing his teeth. "A most pleasant outing. Wouldn’t you agree?"

 “That's all you want to do with him?” Gui asked, looking back into the store as he man wrote a note and. Proceeded to do as asked.

 "There are too many connections to be made here, however it pleases me that he take his own life. He was quite rude," Hannibal answered, opening the door for Gui as he leaned on the car. "His family will think him a coward for it, they will mourn him. Their suffering will be immense as will his. There is no salvation, nor peace, for those that take their own lives. He will be left to wander aimlessly between worlds or so the stories of old say." He paused then, glancing out into the store and grinned before looking back at his boy. "We can get someone else for you, if you'd like, or should you wish to spare him eternal damnation, we can take him home. I leave that up to you."

 “I don’t want to cause that kind of trouble,” Gui sighed, and got into the car once everything was loaded, silently brooding over not being able to, but he supposed they’d find another.

 "It is nothing I could not handle," Hannibal assured, but closed Gui's door and then got in himself, starting the engine. He looked over at the brooding boy and licked his lips, contemplatively. "You're certain?"

 How Hannibal controlled the situation was beyond Gui, and his mind was mostly lingering on that than what he could have done to the horrible man. “Yes.”

 "As you say," Hannibal nodded, and then backed out, heading for home once more. The event was not until later and they needed to get ready. "Would you like to pick up something for lunch and take it back home with us?"

 “If you want,” the boy said, watching the road zip by in a fashion he’d never considered he’d be able to before. He thought he’d always be on the streets selling himself for what he needed.

 Hannibal often allowed himself such indulgences, occasionally, though he did usually prefer to cook, himself. He nodded, and continued to drive, turning off down a back alley way. There in the back was another escort, working the day shift and undoubtedly one that Gui had seen at some point perhaps. He stopped, and put the car into neutral. "Our lunch," he smirked, gesturing towards the young man. "If it would please you?"

 It was a boy Gui knew, a little older than himself, doing this much longer, and beaten a lot more. None of them had Gui’s abilities, however. Gui slid out of the car, closing the door behind him with his hands in his pockets. He walked up to the other worker, shoulders relaxed as he turned his body toward the car. The other young man looked over Gui’s shoulder expectantly, and then started to follow. Gui opened the back door and let him in, then shut it once more and got into the front passenger seat.

 “This is Bobby,” Gui said, introducing the other boy to the Hannibal. “This is my keeper, and he wants a three way, Bobby.”

 “I can do that, easy,” Bobby said, with a curl to his lilting drawl. “Gonna cost you both.”

 “You’ll get more than enough,” Gui promised.

 "A pleasure," Hannibal said, looking back at the boy to greet him. He was attractive though not his taste. His tastes had become singular and was currently sitting next to him. Turning back around he pulled out of the alley, heading towards their home. "As Will mentioned, yes, money is of no issue."

 “You’ll be handsomely rewarded,” Gui inserted, and leaned back to pat Bobby’s knee. The other boy gave him a lusty look. They never slept together, there was no real pay in that unless they were picked up together.

 “How did you get so lucky, Will?” Bobby asked, smiling flirtatiously.

 “I’m just that, Lucky.”

 "We're both lucky," Hannibal added, rubbing Gui's leg as he drove down the street. He was letting him do most of the talking for the time being. Still, he thought to mention one thing, having smelled cigarette smoke on the young man in the back. "There will be no smoking in my home, understood?"

 Bobby nodded, tucking the box away in his bag, under his clothes and toys. “Yes, sir of course.”

 "Thank you," Hannibal said, glancing at the boy in the rear view to keep an eye on him as he drove. He was already thinking of recipes. Mostly, he could not wait to watch Gui work his artistry. It would be an experience to savor together, one to remember.

 After a few more minutes, Hannibal pulled into the driveway and parked in the garage, killing the engine. "At last we've arrived."

 Gui got out, helping the boy to the house as he knew Hannibal had the things in the trunk. Bobby looked at the house with big eyes, glassy and dark.

 “Whoa… You live here now, Will?”

 “Yes,” Gui answered, leading him to the door.

 Hannibal came up behind them, the bags in one hand, keys in the other. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting the two boys go in first. "Beauty before age," he grinned, looking only at Gui.

 Gui walked in, dragging the other with him, a dangerous look in his eyes as he peered over Bobby as Hannibal. “Come with me, Hannibal has a playroom…” Gui had yet to see it but he would find it.

 Licking his lips, Hannibal walked with the boys, once he’d sat down the bags. He strode ahead to lead the way. “Yes, it has a bit of everything. Something to fulfill every imaginable fantasy,” he rumbled, looking at Gui with an equally deadly glint in his eyes. “What are some of your fantasies, Bobby?”

 “I have a lot, but you're paying me, sir. My fantasies are yours alone.” Bobby followed Gui with a flirty look over his shoulder at Hannibal. He did like older men though, and this one seemed to be well off.

 "Good answer indeed," Hannibal said, his tone deep and laced with an unspoken promise of blood that only Gui would notice. He winked at Bobby, just once, and then pulled out his keys, an old fashioned one being what he selected and unlocked the large door in front of them. With a click of metal, he pushed it open and stood back, letting the boys go inside first.

 The inside was black and red, a large quad-post bed in the center with several play stations surrounding it: A rack, cross, benches and the like. On the walls there were assortments of whips, cuffs, floggers, paddles, crops and even more than the eye could see hidden about. An old fashioned cabinet against the wall held nipple clamps, violet wands, dildos and cock cages. Another noticeable facet was the velvet decor, the low lighting, mirrors and candles, all topped off with a place for suspension hanging from the ceiling, as well as a cage in the corner.

 The doctor simply observed for the time being.

 Gui was in awe, but Bobby was already crawling over the bed. “You could tie me up.”

 “Or suspend you,” Gui snipped, glaring at the other boy. “Get undressed.”

 Bobby looked confused for a moment and then nodded, stripping out of his clothes, which Gui put by the stairs.

 Hannibal walked in, casually, and loosened his tie. He was hard, though not from Bobby, it was from how deadly and commanding Gui was. Walking over, he trailed his hands along his lover's back, licking his lips in anticipation. "I think that is an excellent idea, Will."

 Gui looked at Hannibal to tell him this could be done, since he’d never used it before. “Care to do the honors, _sir_?”

 "Yes, of course, William," Hannibal said and grinned, darkly. He walked over to Bobby and guided him off of the bed, gently. No need to escalate things too quickly. "Bobby, I need you to stay still, hm? I am going to bind you with rope, and then suspend you. It will not be uncomfortable, the rope is soft, and should offer an experience of euphoria. I've heard others remark it feels a bit like flying."

 Not with what Gui had in mind, who hovered close to them as the other boy flushed a little and looked at Hannibal in almost a shy manner, hardly that, though. “He’d taken worse, don’t coddle now.”

 “Please, sir, I don’t mind being manhandled, as Will said,” Bobby reiterated.

 It wasn't what Hannibal had in mind either, he simply liked the mind games, the _illusion_ of safety before he unleashed the beast. "I have no intentions of coddling, ultimately," he said, and then took the rope and began tying it expertly around the boy's shoulders, making a perfect tight knot there. He did the same around Bobby's hips and pulled two hooks from the ceiling down which he then secured to the spaces made in the knots. The next thing he did was cuff the ankles together, as well as the wrists, behind his back.

 Once Bobby was bound and unable to move, the devilish man gripped the escort's face, hard, and snarled, breath hot there. "You will not speak unless I request you do so, is that understood? I have no interest in your thoughts or feelings, only your screams."

 “Screams?” Bobby said before he realized he’d spoken, and it was too late, Gui jabbed him hard with one of those violet wands, jolting him with the contact that wasn’t meant to be made.

 Hannibal quickly and roughly jerked on the rope to elevate Bobby face down from the ceiling, securing his ankles to his wrists once he was suspended. "It will be pleasurable, and euphoric, as I stated, though perhaps _you_ may disagree," he rasped, a spiked paddle in his hands that he'd pulled out of the cabinet. He slapped the boy's chest with it, hard, metal piercing flesh. The doctor licked his lips when he saw the blood bead there. "Which hardly matters to us as _we_ will enjoy ourselves."

 Tossing the wand aside, Gui went to find something better, but he always loved a knife over anything else. He tugged the kitchen knife from his boot, prowling the bed as the other boy screamed in agony. “Please,” Bobby begged.

 “STOP TALKING,” Gui demanded, his patience waning.

 Twirling the paddle, Hannibal watched Gui, eyes narrowed with wicked seduction. He gripped Bobby's throat, hard, nails seeming to lengthening as they split open the first layer of skin. "If you speak again, I will be forced to remove your tongue."

 “No, me!” Gui offered, more than willing, and the other boy’s mouth clamped shut, shaking his head, struggling in his restrains.

 "By all means, please," Hannibal hummed, wanting nothing more than to watch his beloved do his work, share in the experience together.

 Bobby trembled, as if starting to realize his mistake in coming with them, but Gui couldn’t find the nerve to care. He grasped the other boy’s face and pried his mouth open as he sobbed, aware that taking his tongue would not stop the screams, but make them louder. The room was padded, and no one would hear him. Gui tugged Bobby’s tongue out and started to cut at the very base, blood spilling out and down his mouth, dripping from his chin as the muscle came apart and off the stem.

 Hannibal snarled, pleasurably, his eyes going almost black as he watched his boy. It was beautiful. "Worry not, Bobby, the tongue is quite the delicacy," he grinned, walking over closer with a bag ready to collect the tongue from Gui. "Excellent work, darling. Looks at how beautifully he bleeds for us."

 The other boy was all but hanging, limp and loose now, blood dripping down the front of his chest, hardly conscious. “At least he can still scream, but he’s passed out for now…” Gui set the tongue into the bag.

 “Then we shall have to do our best to rouse him, hm?” Hannibal said and then leaned in to bite Gui’s lower lip with a growl. “Perhaps the wand again?”

 Gui kissed Hannibal for that and dropped the knife for now on the floor and grabbed the want one more, prodding the other boy with it, who jolted with moan. “There…”

 “Mm,” Hannibal hummed, delighting in the way Bobby’s muscles clenched from the electricity. He licked his lips as he watched every movement made by Guillaume, eyes narrowed with sinful awe. “Lower, don’t you think?”

 The boy lowered his wand, prodding at Bobby over his hips and then his groin, making the other young man sob with pain, not how the want was intended to be used. He muffled something but without his tongue all that came out was oozing dark blood.

 Hannibal grinned, running his tongue over his sharp teeth, and pulled a scalpel from the cabinet. He walked over to Bobby and cut down his chest. It wasn't a lethal incision, but enough to encourage a steady stream of blood from the escort who was suspended above the bed. The Devilish man turned and suddenly tugged Gui close, biting into his mouth, as the crimson nectar dripped over them. "I want to fuck you in his blood as it flows from his useless body. Let him watch and discover he was a fool to think I could ever partake of anyone other than you."

Bobby bled out over them, onto the bed where it pooled slowly. Gui  pushed Hannibal’s jacket and shirt off his shoulder, and tugged his own off over his head as he bit into Hannibal’s mouth with hungry abandon.

 It was beautiful, and Hannibal quickly removed his trousers, as well Gui's. When they were both nude, he gripped his boy's curls, tugging his head back to lick some of the blood that had splattered on his neck as the doctor laid on top of him now.

 "Gui-"

 The boy groaned, painfully hard as Bobby was forced to watch, through his pain laden haze. Gui kissed Hannibal with bloody lips, and pushed him into the pool of blood over the bed.

 Hannibal looked up at Bobby, briefly, delighting in the image, quickly shifting his attention back to Gui. He knew they weren't done with escort above them but this would only make it that much sweeter. The doctor spread his thighs, rubbing a bit of the warm blood over his chest and nipples as his cock weeped from the uncut tip. "Wicked boy..."

 Gui ran his hands through the blood and over Hannibal's body, leaving hand prints all over his skin, and then leaned to lick it off slowly, hips to nipples.

 Large crimson stained hands grasped Gui's pert ass and pulled him up his body, skin sliding easily with the fluid there. Hannibal licked hungrily into his beloved's mouth, tasting copper and sweetness as tongues wound rhythmically.

 “Mm…” Gui hummed, slipping through the blood, sure that the other boy would bleed out dead before they were finished, and maybe that was just fine.

 Hannibal wrestled Gui back on his back again, using the thick liquid to coat his cock. Without preamble, he thrust inside the hot clutch of his boy's body, teeth clamping down on his defined collarbone. "Delicious indeed."

 Gui groaned, it was rough and sticky, but he could take find enough attention to care once he was worked open. He ground down on Hannibal's cock, hands in his hairy chest, clutching tightly. “Fuck…”

 Snarling, Hannibal licked over Gui's bite mark, fucking him hard and fast, rocking the bed. The blood felt warm as it dripped over his back and in between them, the scent mixing with their coupling and filling the room to create a deadly yet decadent fragrance. "Ah, Guillaume-"

 Copper and heat mixed together, keen to both their senses. Gui growled at the scent and worked is hips harder until pleasurable heat started to bloom in his core and spread to down taut thighs. “Hannibal…” 

 Reaching between them, Hannibal gripped Gui's unattended cock and began to stroke, the blood providing a wet glide as he fucked into him over and over. He kept his eyes only on the boy beneath him, drinking him in like a fine wine as they their bodies thrashed together in perfect sync. "Gui..."

 Gui gazed up at the body above them as he started to come completely undone, huffing and groaning, each pass of nimble hips and cock against his prostate sending him right to the edge. “Fucking, I’m-”

 "Coming," Hannibal finished, just as he exploded like a violent volcano inside of Gui's passage. His hips stuttered and muscles clenched, looking at the nearly dead escort briefly before kissing down into his boy's mouth. "Guillaume-"

 Gui’s arms wrapped harder around Hannibal, clinging to him as they rode out the waves of passion, until they were both loose and languid with it. “Hannibal…”

 "I love you, Gui," Hannibal murmured, as Bobby began to convulse, his nail beds turning blue with the indication of impending death. It was stunning. "He will make a fine feast."

 “I love you,” Gui heard himself say, sure that he did, as he had never felt anything so divine in his life. He gazed up at the dripping body, canting his head. “Pieces of him. Not his liver.”

 Hannibal kissed Gui for that, rolling onto his back now to marvel at their work as he held his beloved. "Yes, the liver is not suitable for consumption," he agreed, humming. "Only the best cuts of meat."

 “And the rest?” Gui asked, curling into Hannibal as the body sagged there, lifelessly, hanging from the ropes that caught and slowly paling skin.

 "There are many uses for his bones, flesh, and the like," Hannibal offered, contemplating as he stroked Gui's blood covered skin. "However, I feel no need to keep parts of him around for my sake. Should you wish to keep something, by all means, dear boy."

 “No.  Better we rid of him,” Gui agreed, not wanting that to come back to them later.  He sat up, hair matted with blood, the very image bloody beauty.

 Hannibal joined him, and then got off the bed, a few drops of crimson cascading down his naked, adonis-like body as he stood assessing. "Would you like the honor of taking his heart, or shall I?"

 Gui found his knife and stood on the bed, under the dead boy, and started to carve into his chest, prying bone apart to get into the cavity there. He cut the organ out and handed it to Hannibal, covered now, head to toe, in blood.

 "Thank you," Hannibal smiled, and took the heart, bringing it to his nose to take a good sniff. It was perfect. He sat it in a bag, and then took his scalpel in hand. He removed the spleen, kidneys and cheeks from the boy's face, setting each piece aside in a bag until he too was covered in blood. "I think that just about does it then. Now for clean up."

 Gui watched and then started to cut the body down, letting it fall lifeless against the the bed. He then started to roll the sheets up around Bobby.

 Hannibal assisted by tying rope around the drained body once it was wrapped and then hummed. “Most enjoyable, was it not?” he asked, casting a dark grin to his boy. “We should burn him and then ready ourselves for the event once we’ve eaten.”

 “Do you have an incinerator?” Gui asked, brow quirked. That was the fastest way he knew of.

 "Yes," Hannibal answered with a nod. He had one put in shortly after procuring the place. The doctor then hefted the body up effortlessly, once he'd slipped on his boxers. "I'll attend to this if you'd like to shower?"

 Gui nodded, and turned toward the stairs, up to the main part of the house and sought out their bedroom once more and warm a shower.

 Hannibal took the body and quickly disposed of it in the incinerator and once he'd done that he put the organs harvest away for the time being. After that, he went into the bath where Gui was showering to likewise clean himself. "I've brought a robe for you," he said, walking into the steamy room, nude once more.

 It took a lot to get the blood off, of course, and Gui opened the curtain and took the robe and traded places with Hannibal, lest they be distracted once more. “Thank you.”

 "Of course," Hannibal smiled, and peered at Gui around the curtain as he let the water rush over him now. "I placed the meat into the refrigerator. If you wanted to start, either by setting the table or marinating the meat, please do and I will be down shortly to join you."  

 Gui leaned into the shower and kissed Hannibal on the mouth once. “I can do that,” he said and left, trodding downstairs in the robe, into the kitchen to marinade the meat Hannibal left out. He then set the table, like this was an everyday thing for the once held captive clone.

 Hannibal finished bathing, meticulously ensuring every last bit of blood was gone. He shaved for the event and once he was clean, he exited, drying off and walking into the room.

 A few minutes more and the doctor walked downstairs in a cream three piece vested suit, matching tie and pocket square. Before he entered the kitchen, he thought to remove his suit jacket and tied on his apron, preparing to cook. "Thank you, Guillaume. Perfect."

“I’ll go get dressed now that you’re down,” Gui said, and kissed Hannibal’s cheek, sweet where he had been malicious earlier. He disappeared up stairs with his new suit to put it on for the first time.

 Once Gui left, Hannibal smiled to himself, happy about their evening thus far, and went back to cooking.

 With everything left to time, the doctor washed his hands and poured them each a glass of red, leaning against the counter as he waited for his boy to return.

 Gui did return just a bit later, hair combed nicely, though the curls were as unruly as ever. “How do I look?” he asked, knowing damn well he looked amazing.

 Hannibal set his wineglass down and promptly stepped up to Gui, his eyes roving over the boy's handsome form. "You look stunning," he praised and leaned in to kiss his lips twice. "Utterly bewitching and exquisite."

 The boy grinned at that and kissed Hannibal’s wine stained lips once more before grabbing his own glass carefully from the counter. “I’m glad you think so.” He was still pondering Hannibal’s interactions today, especially at the store.

 "I do," Hannibal grinned back, taking his wine glass in hand once more to nurse it. Gui would be the most beautiful person in the room tonight, that he knew for sure. "I am certain that everyone else will likewise feel the same."

 Gui loved that sort of attention, but was just happy to know Hannibal would have eyes only for him. “Do you really?”

 Hannibal wrapped his arms around Gui at that, glass down once more and pulled him close, watching the drink his boy held as he did. "There is nothing I have ever been more clear on, dear boy, and that is how much I adore you as well as just how radiant you look."

 “I only ever want your eyes on me,” Gui whispered, sipping wine and then offering his lips to his beau.

 "I would sooner have you remove them from my skull than ever find them lingering on another," Hannibal whispered back, and then leaned into to taste the wine off Gui's lips, dipping his tongue inside. "And I will never share you with another."

 “I hope not,” Gui replied softly, kissing Hannibal gently on the mouth, gentle where he was harsh most other times.

 Hannibal liked both, however it was a nice contrast now, as their dinner baked and after what they’d shared in the playroom. He kissed Gui back, just as soft, cupping his jaw as he gazed into perfect cerulean hues with a sigh of bliss. "You have renewed me, Guillaume. Brought life to my otherwise dead heart. It now beats solely for you."

 The boy melted into Hannibal with those words, having never had such things said to him and been meant. “All mine…”

 "Yes," Hannibal rumbled, deeply, the tinge of possessiveness lingering on his tongue as he let his hands slide down and around the boy's waist. "Only each other. May the rest of the world turn to ash as long as we come out on top, together."

 “Yes,” Gui agreed, resting their faces together as he set down his glass of wine, and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders.

 Sharp, elongated teeth glistened in the light, peeking down from Hannibal’s full upper lip as he smiled at Gui and held him. It was unheard of, bordering on impossible that he, at his age, had found himself so enamored, but here he was. Utterly besotted. He brushed their noses together briefly, before he wet his lips to speak. "Tell me then, would you prefer a sportier motorcycle or something with a bit more muscle, as they say? You should begin contemplating now as tomorrow will be here soon enough."

 “I don’t know, I’ve never driven either,” Gui said, wanting to shop a little, find what it was he wanted. Just the fact Hannibal would buy him one made the boy giddy with a squirming feeling in his gut.

 "I can teach you," Hannibal offered, toying with the curls at the nape of Gui's neck. The timer on the food went off and he kissed his boy once, excusing himself so he could pull out and plate their supper.

 “You ride?” Gui asked, getting out of the way, he took his wine glass to the table.

 "I have, yes," Hannibal said, over his shoulder at Gui as he plated the heart and kidney pie. "It is a most expeditious method of travel. Quite efficient."

 “And fun? It looks really fun,” Gui said, taking his seat at the table.

 Chuckling, Hannibal nodded, setting the plates on the table, first in front of Gui. He placed his down and then sat, tilting his head over towards his lover. "Yes, oodles of fun. Aesthetically appealing as well. Perhaps I'll fucked you over your new bike, if you'd like?"

 Gui bit his bottom lip at the thought, watching Hannibal’s every move. “Yes.”

 "Then so we shall," Hannibal promised, likewise watching Gui. He paid special attention to the press of the boy's fangs against his alluring lower lip. Perfection in every way. Taking his fork in hand, he waited, wanting his beloved to go first.

 Gui took up his fork on seeing Hannibal do so, and then cut into his meal, placing  delicate bite on his tongue and chewed. “Mm.”

 "I was hoping you would find him to your liking," Hannibal grinned and then took a bite as well, slow and purposeful, savoring it. "Not as succulent as you would undoubtedly taste."

 “Should I ever die, you have my permission to eat me, in anyway you want,” Gui said, taking another bite, licking his lips.

 "And I would request you do the same," Hannibal said, nodding his agreement, though the thought of this plane without Gui in it was unbearable. He took another bite then and washed it down with wine.

 “I would honor every piece of you,” Gui answered, taking another few bites and then a sip of the wine. “This is very good.”

 "As you should, dear boy and I would likewise," Hannibal assured, taking a few bites as well, humming. He was delighted in the knowledge Gui would relish him when he finally died. "It is indeed, thank you. The perfect meal before the event in an hour."

 “So this thing we’re going to, what’s it for exactly?” the boy asked, finishing his meal with a few more bites and sips of wine.

 "The charity event is for cancer," Hannibal stated, though he hardly took interest in that. He finished his meal as well, and drank his wine once he'd wiped his mouth. "It is mostly to maintain appearances. A bit of a drab affair really, which is why I thought we might have some fun if the opportunity presents itself."

 “Fun?” Gui asked, not wanting to mistake his sort of fun for something else, though he was still intrigued.

 "Yes," Hannibal answered, smiling as he picked up his plate. "As I mentioned before, a bit of harvesting perhaps, should we find someone suitable. I do enjoy creating a bit of hell, discreetly or otherwise."

 “You’re not a thing like you seem,” Gui said, clearing his plate from the table. “I thought for sure when you picked me up weeks ago you’d be a boring, stuffy doctor…”

 "Life is full of surprises," Hannibal offered, standing up to walk with Gui into the kitchen. "And I, likewise, thought you nothing more than a night of entertainment and perhaps a wonderful meal after we'd finished. How glad I am that we were both wrong."

 “I’m glad you didn’t eat me, and I was more than entertaining,” Gui laughed, giddily. He placed the plates in the sink, batting long lashes at Hannibal. “I would have given you a run for your money though.”

 "I have no doubts in that," Hannibal chuckled, admiring Gui's beautiful face before he began washing the dishes. "You certainly surprised me that night and will only continue to do so. I look forward to it and only hope I can offer a bit in return."

 “You do,” Gui said and dried the dishes as Hannibal washed, not wanting them to be late. “I thought for sure after a few weeks you’d forget about me. Told myself if I saw you again, I’d make you see me, really see me.”

 Hannibal washed quickly, continuing to hand the clean ones off to Gui and quirked a brow in his boy's direction. "Oh? And just how would you shown yourself to me? Would I have befallen the same fate as Bobby?" He took a second, licking his lips at that thought before adding. "And it would be impossible to ever forget a creature such as you..."

 “I worried you might have. You wouldn’t have been the first I’ve killed,” Gui said, quite a large list on his record already, but he was careful when he did.

 "Something else we have in common," Hannibal said with a nod, finding the conversation entirely appealing. "If I forgot you, you would have kept me with you...inside for the rest of your days. It's beautiful."

 “I don’t take rejection well,” Gui admitted, aware he could be a little jealous, and a little childish, but he hardly knew how to be anything but that. A warrior and a child, all wrapped up. He was learning. He was passionate.

 "Nor do I," Hannibal said in agreement, drying off his hands when he handed the last plate off to Gui. He couldn’t fathom ever rejecting his beloved or understand anyone else before him could have. "Likewise I do not tolerate someone trying to take or touch who is mine. You."

 “And no one will. I am yours, forever,” Gui promised, drying the plate, and then hugged Hannibal tightly from the side.

 Hannibal wrapped his arms around Gui in turn, moving to face him. He nuzzled into his neck and took in his scent. "And I am yours, always. No one else's."  

 “I should brand you, make you mine, ever more,” Gui whispered, nuzzling Hannibal back, nosing against his pulse.

 "When we return?" Hannibal murmured in question, loving the idea as he breathed in Gui and held him possessively close. "I will wear your mark with profound pride, dear boy. It is only fitting that you do, as I have certainly marked you."

 “Then I will,” the boy said, decidedly. “On your back? Your shoulder? Over your heart?”

 "My heart," Hannibal decided, thinking it the most fitting location given the meaning. He grinned over Gui's lips, brushing them together. "Or both, if you'd like?"

 “I’ll mark you everywhere,” Gui said with a teasing little grin, biting at Hannibal’s bottom lip.

 "By all means. And I will do the same to you," Hannibal growled, playfully, as he bit at Gui's top lip, pressing him against the counter. "I would do so now, were it not for the event...especially given how delectable you look--always look, though this suit is quite becoming."

 “You may discard it from my body when we come home,” Gui offered, quietly, hard against Hannibal’s hip, unable to help it with the way the older man pressed into him.

 "I will enjoy peeling it off of you with my teeth," Hannibal crooned, groaning at the feel of Gui's hardness against him. He couldn't help but grind in a bit, teasing him with the promise of what was to come when they returned, or at the event, if nothing more. "And you may likewise remove mine."

 “Oh, I will. It'll be the first thing I do,” Gui promised, gasping at the feel of their cocks sliding together under expensive, soft fabric, a luxury he never thought he'd experience.

 "Mm, then I shall hold you to it,” Hannibal grunted and kissed Gui twice more, cock impossibly hard. “We should go before I find myself unable to stop…”

 “Don’t stop, never stop,” Gui groaned, but knew they’d be late, and tardiness could be impossibly rude to his keeper.

 Growling lustfully, the doctor forced himself away from the alluring boy's body and snatched his hand. "Come," he said, a dark glint in his eyes. "We will continue this at the event, hm? Make it a bit more satisfying to go."

 Gui bit his bottom lip and let Hannibal lead from the kitchen to the garage, the boy smiling every bit of the way with lustful glee. “I can’t wait.”

 Hannibal grinned over at Guillaume, eyeing him as he opened the car door for his beloved. "Me either, wicked boy," he said, all but panting. He had to calm himself, the beast was rattling in its proverbial cage. "It shall most assuredly be a night to remember."

 Gui got in and buckled up, hands on his thighs as he tried to keep them to himself, at least for now. Everything with Hannibal felt _right_ , and yet they hardly knew each other.

 Hannibal got in swiftly, the click of metal heard as he buckled his seat belt and started the engine. He too felt the same sense with Gui, it was as if he simply knew they were destined to be together in this lifetime and perhaps others. Backing out, he pulled onto the main road, casting a wink and a glance over at his beautiful boy.

 Twenty or so minutes later they arrived at the event, where lots of cars drove up to a drive to have their cars parked by Valet. Gui got out as his door was opened, waiting for Hannibal.

 Hannibal rose from the car, leaving the keys inside the ignition and promptly joined Gui, offering his arm. Already, eyes were landing on the beautiful pair, mostly at Gui, which both delighted the doctor and made him jealous. "All eyes are upon you, dear boy."

 “As they should be,” Gui whispered, taking Hannibal’s hand, fingers entwined. “So long as they know who I belong to.”

 "Precisely," Hannibal hummed, quietly, walking inside proudly with Gui.

 An older man walked up, his shirt barely containing the large belly that overlapped the waistband of his trousers.

 "Doctor Lecter, so good of you to come," Philip said, clearly feigning his politeness. "And who is this you have with you?"

 "This is my beloved Will," Hannibal explained, not wanting to give the boy's name, though it was derivative of it. He canted his head towards Gui and smiled. "Darling, this is Phillip, the orchestrator of the event this evening."

 Gui held out his free hand to the man. “A pleasure,” he said, picking up on the way things should be presented here, far from anything he really preferred.

 "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," Philip said, and kissed the back of Gui's hand, which made Hannibal bristle. The older man looked up and smiled at Hannibal, releasing the boy's hand. "Quite the beauty. Keep an eye on him."

 Hannibal pulled Gui closer to his side. "Trust that I will do exactly that."

“It is not I that needs keeping,” Gui said, and pulled Hannibal along.

 Hannibal smirked as they walked past the flabbergasted older man and through the crowd. "I do believe you stunned old Mister Smithers."

 “Good,” Gui said, a playful glint in his eyes. “He’s horrid.”

 "He is," Hannibal agreed, his eyes narrowed and full of mirth to match Gui's. "There will be a bit more mingling required, unfortunately."

 “Are they all so horrid?” Gui whined softly under his breath, wishing to only take siege and kill them all, and bathe in their blood. That would be fun.

 "Mostly," Hannibal stated, honestly. He would enjoy a massacre as well, it had been quite the long time since he'd engaged in one. "Take heart, vicious one. We may find someone entertaining yet."

 “I do hope so,” Gui sighed, snuggling up Hannibal’s side as they walked, no doubt to anyone that he belonged to the Doctor.

 Hannibal tipped his head up high, clearly proud to have his boy at his side. "Of that you can be assured. We will not leave here tonight without it," he promised, noticing an dreadful man looking their way.

 "Well, well, if it isn't Hannibal Lecter," the man said, and then covered his mouth, wild eyes shifting from left to right. "I'm sorry, _Doctor_ Lecter." The man looked at Gui and licked his lips, chuckling. "Doctor and _misses_ Lecter, might be more appropriate though."

 "Mason," Hannibal said, his tone nothing more than a rumble as he subtly snarled at the pig wrangler. "This is Will. Will, Mason Verger."

 "Oh, it is an _honor_ to meet you, Will. Tell me, what's a beautiful young thing like _you_ doing with an old--no offense, Doctor--man like him?" Mason pulled out a chocolate from his pants pocket. "Do you like chocolate, little boy?"

 The boy’s eyes went to the chocolate and he tried to told back the vomit that he was sure would flow if he kept his eye on it any longer. His gaze flicked back to Verger, eyeing him carefully. “Doctor Lecter is my keeper. My everything. I’m afraid I can’t be swayed with chocolate.”

 "Keeper? Oh I like that," Mason laughed, putting the chocolate back into his pocket with a little pat. He looked up at Hannibal whose eyes had gone dark, his fingers curling tightly around a blade in his pocket. "Nobody's going to take him from _you_ , are they Doctor? Still, he is quite the nummy thing, isn't he?"

 "You'll do well to watch your tongue or perhaps we'll be saying the same thing in regards to you," Hannibal warned, but quiet enough that they wouldn't be heard.

 Mason held his hands up in mock surrender. "Now, now, no need to go and get all...ruffled, Doctor. Just making some friendly observations. As I often do. I'll leave you two to enjoy this little get together, but I'll see you around soon." The last words were spoken with a coy glance at Gui.

 "Of that, you can be most assured, Mason," Hannibal said, the promise of blood on his tongue and in his words. He turned to Gui and gave him a telling glance. "Come, darling, let's go to our seat."

 “Vile,” Gui murmured as they walked to their seats, seething even still from that horrible man Mason Verger, a name he was burning into his mind as his grip tightened around Hannibal’s bicep.

 "He enjoys torturing children, as well as others," Hannibal explained, quietly, pulling out the chair for Gui as he looked his boy in the eye. He was still enraged with the interaction as well, wanted to rip Mason apart with his teeth. "I did promise entertainment..."

 “Children?” Gui doesn’t like children much, just seeing as he was one not long ago, but the idea of hurting one? No. “He would not make a good meal.”

 Hannibal didn't really like children either, but shared the sentiments that Gui did in reference to that. "Indeed, he _will._ "

 "No, I’d bet his heart tastes terrible,” Gui muttered, taking his seat with Hannibal at his side.

 "Quite right," Hannibal mused, quietly, taking Gui's hand as he sat at the table, waiting for the speaker. "Nonetheless we will have fun tearing him apart, piece by piece."

“Cruel but not too cruel for him,” Gui sighed, hands in his lap, not on the table as he usually might, not to be rude.

 "No, as he might enjoy that," Hannibal agreed, not wanting to give Mason any satisfaction. He squeezed Gui's hand as the speaker walked on stage.

 Gui hummed, mulling that over, as what just to do with Mister Verger, letting his thoughts wander as the speaker began a speech he found to be very dull.

 It was dull to Hannibal and as the man droned on, the doctor let his hand wander to Gui's groin, where he kneaded, gently.  Gui reacted, hips rolling up to the feel, hidden under the table where no one could see. Gui turned red, flushed with need at the very lightest touch from Hannibal.

 Hannibal grinned, looking over at Gui from his periphery and undid his boy's pants, pulling his cock out. He was thankful for the darkness of the corner they sat in as he began to stroke, slowly. "Mm," he whispered, licking his lips mischievously. "So very ready, Guillaume."

 Gui groaned lowly, not to be heard, eyes on Hannibal as they went dark with lust, biting his bottom lip. “Hannibal…”

 "Gui..." Hannibal whispered, thumbing over the slit to slicken the glide. "Do you like that, hm? How just anyone could see if they wished to look?"

 “Yes-” Gui said with a soft swallow, his mind numb to the man speaking as his heartbeat pulsed through his ears, clouding his judgement.

 Hannibal leaned in closer, his eyes looking up to the speaker and quickly around at the crowd--none of whom were aware--before turning back to kiss under Gui's jaw as his hand twisted. He ran it up and down, deftly, skilled doctor's fingers gripping perfectly. "Good..."

 Tiny huffed breaths pattered through the air, close to Hannibal’s ear as Gui tried not to moan out any louder than their vicinity. “Please…” he begged quietly, loving the torture and pain, knowing he’d never be allowed to come, that was the game here.

 Sliding his hand down to the base of Gui's cock, Hannibal squeezed firmly, to keep the orgasm at bay. Part of him wanted Gui to come here, to paint the floor with his spend. How utterly debauched that would be. "What is it you require, dear boy?" he asked, scraping his teeth over the soft lobe of his beloved's ear as his hand slid back up the shaft and around the tip. "Tell me...I would deny you nothing."

 “I want to be taken over this table,” Gui whispered, if only he would imagine it, aware that the spectacle was not to be had here in front of everyone.

 "Mm," Hannibal groaned, looking up when a brass band came onto stage and began playing, lights off save for the stage. He'd said there was nothing he'd deny Gui and he never broke his promises. The doctor freed his own cock with his other hand, the shaft hard and bobbing against the table. Pulling a small bottle of lube from his coat pocket, he popped the top quietly and arched a brow in question towards his boy. "Come, sit here...far more comfortable."

 Dazzles blue eyes drifted to Hannibal’s cock as Gui shifted over to his lap, bent over the table to let him work the lube into his entrance, wanting more than anything to come right now.

 Hannibal slicked up his shaft, and then pressed a bit inside Gui's hole with his thumb. He pressed it in a bit deeper, opening him slightly before he gripped the boy's hips and guided him to sit on his cock. He bit his own lower lip, tucking the lube away once more, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist, stroking his cock as he began rutting his hips up slowly.

 Gui shuddered a breath as he was filled, head back on his shoulders, eyes closed as he tried to contain the groan of pleasure that dared to rip right through him. “Hannibal,” he breathed, almost silently.

 Breath faster, Hannibal kissed Gui's neck, keeping his eyes alert as he maneuvered lithe hips back and forth on his lap, cock feeling every succulent ridge of his boy's hot passage. "Guillaume..."

 Gui gripped Hannibal’s thighs, eyes half lidded as he watched the crowd, ever aware, but his senses were clouded, overwhelmed by his keeper’s scent. Grinding down on Hannibal, he gelt the push against his prostate, working him up beautifully.

 Fortunately, the spectators were more focused on the band and what the others at their table had chosen to wear that night. Vile gossipers and pencil lickers, all of them. Hannibal's mouth twisted into a wordless moan when Gui ground on him, his nails digging into his hip as he quickened his pace, meeting each downward motion.

 “I’m-” The boy started, his voice almost too loud, as his body started to spark, and heat within beautifully.

 "Coming-" Hannibal finished, his orgasm rushing up his shaft and out the tip, filling Gui up with his hot seed. He panted against his boy's neck, trying to remain as quiet as he could. "Gui, perfect..."

 The boy spilled over Hannibal’s palm and fingers only, huffing small breaths, no louder than they could only hear. His eyes closed, holding Hannibal’s cock and come in. “Fuck…”

 "My thoughts exactly," Hannibal breathed against Gui's skin, his shaft pulsing out the last few drops of come. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean, tasting every bit of his delicious boy. "Mm..."

 “I have to walk around like this all night now,” Gui whispered, clenching around Hannibal.

 "If it is too unpleasant, you may make use of the bathroom," Hannibal whispered back, grunting a little at the grip on his sensitive cock. He liked the idea of Gui having his come up his ass while they mingled with Baltimore's elite but would leave it up to him.

 “No. I’ll do it,” Gui said, slowly getting off of Hannibal, sure to squeeze his ass cheeks together to hold it all in. He did himself up and sat back in his seat with a soft moan.

 "My exquisite, naughty boy," Hannibal murmured,  a quick snarl curling on his lips as he sniffed to take in the scent that was hardly detectable to most. He was quite pleased.

 “The one and only,” Gui snarled, playfully, grasping Hannibal’s knee with one hand as the music started to die down.

 Hannibal chuckled, quietly, placing his hand over Gui's, longer nails raking across the boy's creamy skin. Once the music stopped, he leaned over to speak into his lover's ear. "Now comes the auction and then a bit more mingling. Perhaps then we can locate Mister Verger..."

 “Auction?” Gui hummed, scrunching his nose in detest of the mention of the vile man, but he would do what he had to do to get to him, to take him apart.

 "Yes, a speed auction, it should not take long at all," Hannibal answered, looking at the adorable way Gui's nose did that, though he knew there was nothing cute behind the reasons behind it. It was exactly what he loved about his boy, or one of the many things.

 “Are their drinks?” Though the boy wasn’t old enough, he knew he’d find a way to get a drink from here until they got home.

 "There are yes," Hannibal nodded, rubbing Gui's hand with a telling smile. "I'll go acquire some for us if you'd like?"

 "Please. I’m parched, Hannibal,” the boy said, licking his lips lowly, with a slow blinking gaze at his keeper.

 "Certainly, as am I," the beastly man remarked, and then winked at Gui. He rose from his seat and walked over to the bar ordering two flutes of champagne. He wasn't sure if his darling boy had tried it before but thought he might enjoy it.

 While Hannibal waited, Mason approached Gui, grinning. He sat right down in the empty seat next to the boy, eyeing him hungrily. "Will, wasn't it?" he asked, as the auctioneers took time setting up. "Looks like you've been left all by your lonesome. Fortunate for me..."

 Gui raised a brow at the man, hands in his lap, trying to be a elegant as he could. “No lonesome here, Hannibal went to get drinks.”

 "I saw. I saw _a lot_ of things over here," Mason laughed, rubbing his hand over his face. "There's quite the... _line_ over there, Willy boy. Might be a while before he gets back." Mister Verger looked around and bit his own index finger as if he was nervous--he wasn't. "Why don't you and I go find a way to entertain ourselves till he gets back?"

 Of course Verger had seen, but he’d had his eyes on the boy all evening. Gui checked the line and turned back to Mason. “What is it you want? Hannibal and I have a no share policy.”

 "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Mason whispered, leaning in towards Gui. "What I want, Will, is you. I'd love to see you squeal like one of my little pigs. Oh, I bet you would too." The Verger heir taps his gloved fingers together, leering at the boy. "Shame though, can't check the depth of your fat to see if you'll be any good, not a bit on you."

 “I’m far too well kept, and you couldn’t afford me if I even wanted to,” Gui said, slipping into his street mode, as men like Mason were often hard to get rid of, and always ended in them being killed.

 "You obviously don't know who I am, little Will," Mason scoffed, shaking his head. He was clearly offended by the assumption. "I could afford two of you. I'm the sole heir to the Verger fortune. Papa left it all to me, lock, stock, and barrel."

 Mason placed his hand on Gui's thigh, up high towards his groin, only to have it suddenly twisted back with a crack, a hand going over his mouth. Hannibal had seen and heard the last bit and was enraged.  His nails extending to sharp points and his amber eyes turned almost pure black. "You enjoy this pain don't you, Mason?" doctor growled quietly, cracking wrist bone under his palm.

 The pig wrangler took on a glazed expression, smiling gleefully, much like the store attendant had earlier that day. "Oh, yes, thank you. I am frighted and enchanted, Doctor Lecter."

 "Shh...leave now, Mason. You must pay for your sins. Here is my address. Go there and wait for us on the porch until we get back but first, apologize to my boy for daring to place your filthy hands where they did not belong."

 Mason's wrist was limp when Hannibal let go, shattered. But he smiled again and turned to Gui. "I'm sorry, Will."

 Gui had merely watched, used to being handled in such ways, and if he had to, he would deal with Mason, but again, Hannibal was there, to help and save him, even if the little raven didn’t need it. “It’s fine,” Gui said, dismissively.

 Where Gui was jealous, so was Hannibal. His eyes faded back to normal, and he gestured Mason off, knowing he'd be there waiting when they got back. The doctor handed his boy a flute of champagne and sat down, as if nothing ever happened. "I apologize for the delay."

 The boy took the glass and sipped it, wrinkling his nose as the bubbles poked at his skin. “I wasn’t going to take him up on the offer. I did think to take him to a corner and gut him though.”

 "I know you weren't. I trust you," Hannibal said, taking a sip of the champagne as the auction finally began, no one the wiser about what had happened. Mindless sheep, all of them. "You'll have your chance when we return home, hm?"

 “Good,” Gui said, sipping the drink that he was sure was not meant to be downed, watching Hannibal with his own.

 The auction ended, Hannibal having bought a couple pieces of antique art and he rose from the table, champagne gone. He offered his arm to Gui and looked over at him with a smile. "Shall we mingle and see if there is any mischief we can get up to, or head home and attend to Mason?"

 Gui took Hannibal’s hand, walking carefully as not to let the juices still in his ass leak out. “Yes. I’m eager to get home.”

 "Likewise, darling," Hannibal said, with a nod and charming smile as he lead them away. He wrote a check to the auctioneer and took the two paintings he'd bought, walking with Gui out of the building to the valet.

“Dropping them off?” Gui asked, following, many people looking after them, clearly wanting to chitchat.

 "Taking them home. Mason will be on the porch waiting there as I told him to be," Hannibal explained as the car was brought around. He didn’t pay any mind to the other people, only Gui.

 “I thought you wanted to stay longer,” Gui said, going to the car, not one to complain about leaving the horrid place.

 "Plans have changed, I do not wish to leave the swine lingering for too long," Hannibal remarked, once he was in the car and buckled back up. He pulled out and headed towards the house, also grateful to be free of that place. The doctor knew his contribution would more than secure his name.

 “As you wish,” Gui said, not one to argue the point when it was in his favor.

 "Thank you," Hannibal said, and continued driving towards home, taking Gui’s hand in his own.

 After a quiet ride, Hannibal pulled up into the garage, noting that Mason was sitting on the steps, waiting just as instructed. He smiled and undid his belt, winking at Gui. "Shall we?"

 Gui got out, taking long strides to the porch to see the shape of the man there, if he was as compliant as he had been when Hannibal demanded. Yet another curious act.

 Hannibal joined him, walking over to Mason, who stood and offered a big smile to them both.

 "I do hope we're going to have some good, funny times," Mason said, chuckling.

 "Silence, Mason, I will not tolerate rudeness. You do not speak unless spoken to by Gui or myself."

"Yes, Doctor Lecter."

 "Very well, thank you."

 Hannibal smiled over at Gui and went to the front door, opening it up for both men to enter.

 "Guillaume, Mason was quite inappropriate, how do you feel we should punish him for his transgressions?" Hannibal asked, once he'd closed the door.

 “Hog tie him like one of his piggies,” Gui said, narrowing his eyes on the man, “Rough rope, and then check the depth of his fat.”

 "Perfect," Hannibal grinned, wickedly, and then gripped Mason guiding him down towards the dungeon, a room apart from the playroom they been in.  

 Gui followed, locking the house behind them, and then gathered the rope from the wall as he passed by. He was all too eager to destroy a man who deserved beyond many others that Gui had killed in the past.

 Hannibal got Mason down in the dungeon, Gui right with them and licked his lips as he looked at his boy. "Observation or participation?" he asked, arching a brow, assuming, hoping he would assist. He did so enjoy watching his beautiful beloved work.

 “Why would I only observe?” Gui asked, turning to Mason and stripped him from his shirt and then tied his hand behind his back with the rough rope.

 “Merely making sure,” Hannibal answered, pleased at Gui’s answer and actions. Likewise he most enjoyed the way Mason remained pliant, smiling as his boy bound him.

 Gui then stripped him from his pants and pushed Verger to the ground, winding the rope around his ankles and then tied hands and ankles together in at his back.

 Once that was done, Hannibal reached into the pants on the ground and pulled out the knife Mason carried with him, flicking it open. He grinned at Gui and looked back at the Verger heir before handing the knife over to his wicked boy.

 "This one is special to him, his ‘papa’ gave it to him. I think it only fitting _it_ be used to check the depth of his fat."

 Gui grinned sadistically, taking the knife, he flipped it open, and leaned behind Verger, spreading his thighs with some struggle and then slipped it into the back of his left thigh.

 Mason laughed, though pained, terror painting the tone. He held still though, as he'd been instructed, blue eyes darting back and forth.

 Hannibal walked closer, his eyes narrowed and dark anew as he watched Gui. "And tell me, Guillaume, what do you think? Is he suitable for slaughter or perhaps a bit more tests are needed, don't you think?"

 “Hard to tell yet,” Gui said, looking up at Hannibal over his shoulder, pulling the knife out to let the man bleed.

 "May I?" Hannibal asked, licking his lips as he watched the crimson splatter on the floor. "I would like to likewise test the depth of Mister Verger's fat."

 Gui handed the knife off to his keeper, eyes on the writhing man who seemed to not move an inch, under  some sort of spell. “All yours.”

 "Thank you," Hannibal smiled and took the knife. He walked around behind the pig wrangler and slowly pressed the knife into Mason's lower flank, delighting as the blood dribbled down. "Like butter. Delightful."

 Looking back to Gui, he handed him the knife once more. "Your turn..."

 The less Verger moved, or squealed, the less excited Gui was to take him apart. He wanted a little begging. He pushed the man over to his side and growled at him, slipping the knife into his skull, at his temple, leaving it there

 Whatever had Mason entranced, seemed to wane when the knife went in and he screamed painfully, starting to shake and babble. "Money have I, little pigs," he laughed, not making any sense. "No, no, please!"

 Hannibal canted his head, clearly pleased by the show and looked at Gui. "You've made quite the impression on our guest," he said and then kicked Mason in the balls with a growl, fully black eyes glinting deadly. "I thought it only best to make one as well."

“Yes,” Gui said, watching Verger wiggle and writhe with pain, hogtied and stuck, nowhere to go, paralyzed in his injuries.

 When Gui didn't act again Hannibal stooped down on the floor right next to Mason, all the things the foul, pathetic man had said to his beloved resounding in his brain. He was struck with an immense pang of jealousy; even the thought of his boy with someone else drove him mad. He gripped the heir's blond locks and reared back his fist, punching with such a force, teeth flew out and scattered across the hard floor. "That is for fucking putting yourself where you do not, nor will _ever_ belong, you vile pig," he snarled, muscles bulging. He hit him again, steel fists slapping skin and cracking bone as the man cried and bled. There was no hope for him, no one would save him now. "And _that_ is for your rudeness. We are far from finished with you."

 Hannibal turned and looked up at Gui, his elongated teeth glistening fiercely, encouraging him to join in. The boy watched, glad to see his keeper have his brutal force. He stepped up to the body, not much of a man left with the brain damage he was induced with. Gui kicked Mason in the teeth, good and hard, and then stooped to take the knife from his sock and used it to cut off Mason’s cock and stuff it into the vile man’s mouth.

 The doctor turned to Gui, both of them crouched, and tackled him onto the ground, lustfully, just wanting to feel his warmth if nothing more. He growled and bit down into his mouth, his eyes still dark. "Gui...such a magnificent, remarkable boy."

 Gui gasped as his back hit the ground, eyes dark up at Hannibal as Mason bled out near them, not even a word whispered from the man. He kissed Hannibal thoroughly, and then gazed at him. “How do you do it? Make them succumb to you? Do your bidding?”

 Hannibal peered down into Gui's eyes, licking his lips. He'd wondered when the question would come. "Would you like me to show you?" he asked and then placed his hand on his boy's chest, expecting the same results as earlier. It was both impressive and disappointing when it did _not_ happen. "That is...peculiar. It seems as though I can not show you after all."

 “What do you mean?” Gui asked, watching Hannibal’s hand, as if he were trying to do something but nothing happened at all, not even a twinge, nor inkling.

 The doctor didn't answer right away and tried again, growling a bit frustrated when it did not go according to plan. The frustration was within himself. It was overwhelming, the feeling of failure, not something he handled well at all and was detectable by a shift in his overall body composition. "Guillaume, perhaps...I'm not feeling myself, at present. I should lie down," he hissed, his tongue lengthening as it jutted out between his lips and his skin darkened. "I do not wish for you to see me in such a way."

 “In… what way?” Gui asked, blinking big blue doe eyes up at Hannibal with concern, this time, something he hardly gave anyone else but himself, and that wasn’t often.

 Hannibal kissed Gui once more, appreciative of the concern but still got to his feet. He tugged his boy up and sighed, sweating now. "I must go, but I'll come back shortly to attend to Mason," he said and then hastily went back upstairs, shutting himself in the bathroom.

 Gui blinked, Hannibal was faster than a shadow when night falls. He stood there in the middle of the room, every ounce of abandonment seeping through his veins. He swallowed once and then began to clean up Verger’s body, taking none of his organs for eating, but placed them into a bucket for easy grinding and disposal. Then, he skinned the man, tossing that into another bucket. He hacked and chucked apart the remaining bones at the joints, and wrapped that up in a tarp, taking it all up stairs to be burned in the incinerator. Once done, he cleaned up the mess.

 The boy felt numb to it all. Rejection rung through his mind, coursed through his veins like acid. How could anyone love him, honestly?  A  wretched  and awful boy, a horrible thing like him? Hannibal could have anyone, given his status and money… Gui wondered just how long until Hannibal did try to kill him as he said he would have their first night. He rubbed over his chest--over his heart-- where it ached with new feelings.  He didn't even get to brand him, but in hindsight, Gui supposed that was for the best, and perhaps Hannibal hadn't wanted that anyway.

 Gui changed out of the suit and then set it on the bed, his old clothes put back on, tattered and worn. He had nowhere to go. His place, he supposed, would be better than nothing, but inevitably, Hannibal would come for him, knowing where he lived. Gui knew to escape impending death, he would have to uproot himself entirely.


	4. Chapter 4

Guillaume was a survivor. Born and bred to be, he couldn't and wouldn't just sit around and wait. As awful as he felt for being duped, for believing in fairy tales for a day or so, he wouldn't just roll over and die. Whatever Hannibal was dealing with on his own, Gui knew he'd continue to deal with in just three same manner. He sighed, heavily, hoisting his bag over his shoulder, letting himself out into the cool air. All new clothes left behind, as well as shattered dreams of soul bonding and motorcycles. 

The night air was crisp around him, walking for miles up the road, heading a whole new direction, with the money he'd saved and a reputation he had to hope made to the next city. He'd have to work hard to make it better, and to never trust again.

Love was fickle, and Gui felt bruised for its audacity for letting him ever feel a twinge of the beautiful emotion, as it blinded him.

***

Hannibal came out of the bathroom an hour later, having soaked in the tub and changed into his sleeping attire. He felt much better until he noticed Gui was nowhere to be seen. 

Rage and rejection then welled up within his breast. Had his boy figured it out? Was that why he ran? Obviously. He should have known better than to trust, know that if he let him _see_ himself, even a glimpse, Guillaume would take off running. The hurt was palpable, it gutted him like nothing had ever before in all his years and years of living.

Room after room was checked, starting with the dungeon and ending by the front door; nothing. The beast of a man stepped out onto the patio, the moonlight shining down on an otherwise black night and howled--a screeching, pain laced sound. It was so loud he was certain it would be heard for miles around, dogs nearby barking and whimpering, but he hardly cared. His boy had _gone_ …

The devilish doctor took off, full sprint, faster than ever before into the woods and through the trees. 

***

Gui slumped against a pole, the dead of night on him, leery looks drivers in trucks, a few even offered him a ride for sex, but Gui felt an obligation to his keeper, even still, even after so much abandonment, after no love, nothing. He could not handle more rejection, he simply had to guard his heart. It would make for hard work, but he knew at some point he'd get this bond he'd created with Hannibal somehow.

Hands deep in his pockets, Gui pushed off the pole and headed down a darker road, one fist wrapped around a knife. Normal people he could take, but Hannibal was another thing altogether, something the doctor didn't want to share. There was no trust only ache.

After tearing apart apart a camping couple in love, covered in blood, Hannibal tracked Gui, insistent and set on finding the one creature he'd ever fallen for. 

At last, his nose took him down a nearly black street, where he saw the flicker of a blade the boy held by way of the moon's pale light. Hannibal was positively feral looking, disheveled, unkempt and dripping crimson. "Guillaume," he growled, his tone painted with pain, anger...rejection. He walked closer, nails long and sharp, eyes pitch black with long copper stained fangs. "You wish to see what it is that I am? Did you run because I did not show you or because you knew?"

“How could I know?” Gui asked, never one to presume. He turned to the other man, eyes wide, but there was sadness in his stance, his scent, his voice. “You left me, instead of letting me see you. How can I trust you if you can’t trust me? You don’t trust me. You’ll end up killing me anyway, toss me aside.”

"I hardly left you, Gui, I merely went into the bathroom to compose myself. Had you stayed, I would have returned promptly and given an explanation," Hannibal explained, scenting his boy. It hurt feeling his pain, but he knew he needed to reveal himself one way or another. "I have no intentions of killing you or tossing you aside, I love you. It will be you who seeks to do such once I show you what I am. It is not a matter of trust, though I would point out that it was you who ran away. Be that as it may, I do apologize for having lead you astray." 

“I didn’t want to be left behind. I waited, I cleaned…” Gui took in a shuddering breath that rocked his frame from his core out. Raw human emotion was hard for the boy, still working on learning what it was to be a real human, not a toy, not a ...

Hannibal walked over to Gui and grasped his face, fingers resting under his ear as his thumb as flush against his cheekbone. "You are _mine_ , Guillaume," he said, and leaned in to kiss him once before pulling back to look into his eyes. "And I am yours, I must show you now. Are you ready to _see_?"

“I would love any part of you, all of you, I wish you realized,” Gui said, quietly, never trembling as he was held, and he could be killed right there, gutted, and he wouldn’t mind if it were at Hannibal’s hand, if this were his fate.

Hannibal wanted to believe that Gui would love him once he saw and maybe he would, maybe this would turn out better than he hoped but he had seen much in his years on this earth. After kissing him again, the man stepped back. "Very well," he murmured and began to shift, muscles swelling and talons extending, curved and thick as antler like horns sprouted from his head. His eyes and skin went black as the night, as his body stretched to seven feet in height. Once transformed, the Demon walked close, steps loud and heavy on the ground as it cocked its head. "See...Guillaume. See, _me_."

Surprise and shock took over the boy, never fear, or resentment. He blinked, staring at the creature, walking around him, realizing just what had happened the other night. “It was you, then. Why didn’t you tell me?”

As he spoke, the hell-creature's tone was unearthly, deep yet eerie, grated. "I saw you with him, your 'john' that night and I lost my senses," the beast said, turning with each pass from the boy. "I have been alive for centuries. My true name is Seth. A chaos demon from the underworld, residing on earth to bring terror. ‘Hannibal’ is merely but a mask, an elegant person suit in which I do my work. I did not tell you because of how I'd injured you, was concerned for the first time ever in my existence that you might leave. The heart left was my apology and a token of my love."

“Did I seem like I would leave?” Gui asked, curious now as he stopped in front of the large beast, eyes glazed over as his gaze drifted over the beast’s form, licking his lips. “I think I told you I didn’t mind, but for ‘Hannibal’ I’d get rid of you. If I’d known…”

"You left tonight," Seth answered, his tongue slithering out as he spoke though he wasn't angry. The demon curled his hands around the boy's slender shoulders, paralytic nails just resting over the fabric of his shirt but not pressing in. "You did, it was pleasing to hear and yet we are one in the same. What will you do now?" 

“I thought you didn’t want me,” Gui answered, but didn’t lower his face, jaw defiantly lifted to look at the beast. “ _If_ you still want me, I’ll take you as you are, as promised.”

"I want you," Seth promised, and lifted the boy into his arms, hooking his legs around his long darkened torso. He wounded his snake-like tongue into around Gui's laving together. It was as if he was signing an unspoken vow with his ministrations, his black heart beating with life for the human clone he held. "All of you: mind, body, heart and soul."

Gui held on, tighter and harder, kissing the demon with long strokes of his tongue. “Promise? Don’t keep anything from me again? I’ll let you fuck me hard, anytime.”

Seth bit down on Gui's upper lip, drawing blood which he licked and nodded. "I promise, I always keep my promises, dear boy. I will never withhold anything from you," he groaned and pressed his lover against the brick wall of an abandoned building of the street they were on. "And if I want to fuck you here, now, just like this?"

“Work me open first and yes,” Gui said, at least he had that going for him the first time, but he was since cleaned from the event earlier in the evening.

Seth put Gui down and turned him to face the wall, quickly undoing his old jeans before tugging them down. He crouched and spread the boy's plush cheeks, tongue lathing over the pink pucker there. "I will work you open this way, wicked one."

“Oh,” Gui huffed as his hand hit the wall, holding himself there as he spread wider, jeans around his ankles. His eyes closed at the feeling, rolling slim hips back to meet Seth’s long tongue.

"Mm," the Demon rumbled, and circled the boy's entrance before he pressed his tongue in, thick slick muscle working past the taut rings there. Seth tickled Gui's almond shaped pleasure nub inside, fucking him slowly as he reached around to stroke his beloved's leaking cock.

“Seth-” Gui panted out, already so worked up, his heart full with renewed faith in his keeper, his love, his _demon_.

"Gui..." Seth growled, gripping his love's hips as he feasted between his plush cheeks. He thrust his tongue in further, quickening his pace to match the movement's of his hand. 

“Please, please, Seth, take me,” the boy begged, never more wanting than when he was with his keeper.

Seth stood at once, seven feet of demon towering over his human boy. He'd left his hole sopping wet and with a pump of his massive cock, he pressed into the hilt, breath hot on Gui's skin. "Gui...yes, perfect-"

Even with the preparation, Gui felt split in half, gripping the wall’s stones tightly at first and then unclenched, pushing back against the massive cock filling him. “Fuck, better than the first time…”

"Fuck yes, quite," Seth hissed, starting to drive into Gui, swiveling his muscular hips as his boy's hole squeezed his hellish cock vice-like. It was exquisite. "My depraved boy..."

Being able to move this time around was better, as Gui reached back and touched the large beast behind him, nearly twice his size, if not close to three. “Seth…”

Seth started to fuck his boy faster, large balls slapping into his ass wetly as he scraped long fangs over Gui's back. He sunk them in, popping flesh and sucking the copper right from the source. "Gui, mine, all mine..."

A slow, needy whine bubbled up through Gui’s chest, escape as a pleasant moan past his lips, his body tense as heat coiled dangerously through his belly, spreading to his thighs. He never wanted this to end, he wanted all the pain, all the pleasure, every ounce the monster behind him had to offer. “Yes, yours. I promise.”

Seth howled at that, Gui's pleasure and pain feeding him as he pressed him roughly into the wall, jack-hammering inside his ass relentlessly. He kept his hand wrapped around his boy's cock, stroking while the fires of his own volcano neared eruption. "Unleash, my dark love-"

Gasping anew, Gui came, hard and heavy in the demon’s hand, growls that turned to groan emitting from his throat. “Seth, Seth…”

“Guillaume,” Seth roared, pistoning faster licking over the wound he’d made as he huffed out hot, ragged breaths. A half a dozen more thrusts and he spilled, copious amounts of demon seed filling up his beautiful god-like boy. “Fuck, Fuck, yes-!”

Gui arched, taking all of the come, all he could hold inside of himself. “Fucking beautiful…” he managed, panting like he might just pass out from this alone, but held himself up on the brick wall.

Seth snaked both arounds around Gui's waist, one moving up his chest and to his jaw to angle his beloved's face towards his own for a passionate, sloppy kiss. "Yes, quite. You are goddamn sublime."

“Take me home,” Gui whispered, all but a pile of muscle, bone, and flesh in Seth’s grip.

"Of course, darling," Seth said, his form slowly shifting back into 'Hannibal' as he kissed his shoulders and neck, cock slipping out. He picked the boy into his arms, bridal style, just because he could and started rapidly heading back towards their home.

Gui wrapped both arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, nuzzling. “I’m sorry I left. I’m a wretched boy.”

" _My_ wretched boy," Hannibal grinned with a wink, and nuzzled him back as they neared their home. "I am likewise sorry I did not tell you sooner. However, as for you...perhaps a few lashings with the belt will serve to remind you?"

Gui writhed in Hannibal’s arms, squirming at the thought. He bit his bottom and swallowed, nodding. “Yes. Maybe so.”

"Later, then," Hannibal hummed as he walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, all while keeping Gui up and in his grasp. Once inside, he shut it with his foot and set him down gently, kissing him twice. "Are you hungry? You must be famished."

“Very much. I didn’t keep anything of Mason Verger,” Gui sighed, staying close. “He wasn’t worth eating.”

"He wasn't, no," Hannibal agreed, walking Gui into the bedroom so that he could put on his pajamas. "I will prepare something fast. Steak and potatoes, with a vegetable medley. How does that sound, dear boy?"

“Okay,” Gui said, kissing Hannibal’s neck, honestly not wanting to be out of his sight ever again.

Hannibal cupped Gui's cheeks and kissed him softly, and then once more a bit harder before letting him go long enough to pull on his red striped silk pajamas. He laced his fingers with his boy's with a hum. It felt right, having him there at his side, and he knew they'd be together always, in this life and the next. "Come, please." 

Gui changed when Hannibal did, into boxers that were clean and t-shirt, and then took Hannibal’s hand once more, and followed. He was determined now to make it up to him, for running away and causing issues.

The fault had been Hannibal's mostly for not having told Gui of his true nature, and as such in his mind, he too had plans on proving to his beloved that he did trust him. They were perfectly suited for one another. 

In the kitchen, Hannibal pulled out the marinated, and the other ingredients, getting everything onto the stove as well as in the oven. Once he was done, he turned to Guillaume and smiled. "Wine, whiskey, beer, or water?" 

“Beer,” Gui said, wanting something lighter but stronger than water.

"I brew my own, in cabernet sauvignon wine barrels," Hannibal explained, walking over to the fridge to pull out two bottles. He poured them into chilled glasses and handed one to Gui as the meat started to sizzle. "There is, of course a special ingredient or two in the concoction." 

Gui grinned fly, taking the glass as he hopped up on the counter. “And what are those?”

"A bit of blood from a cow, among other things from him," Hannibal answered, sipping his beer and licking the foam from his upper lip. "And I mean to say that he was a cow, in the derogatory sense." 

“I know what you mean,” Gui said, batting his long lashes at Hannibal as he drank the beer, enjoying it. He hadn’t had beer in awhile, not since a john had bought him a pack. This was much better.

Hannibal stood in front of Gui, one hand on his thigh as he sipped his beer and watched his boy over the glass as rich scents of their supper filled the kitchen. "Tomorrow we've another big day, hm? Your bike is still something I very much intend on procuring."

“Oh?” Gui asked, swallowing hard. He’d been willing to give it all up if Hannibal hated him. He didn’t expect to still get it, either, after the fiasco.

"Yes, dear one," Hannibal answered, setting his beer down for a moment to rub Gui's arms. "I promised you a bike, and so you shall have exactly that. Providing you still want it?"

The boy nodded. “Very much.”

"Good," the Doctor smiled, and kissed Gui's lips once before turning around to flip the steaks. "Do you remember how I promised to christen your bike, hm?"

“Yes,” Gui said, flushing pink at the thought. “There’s quite a few things you’ve promised me now.”

"Shall we keep a list?" Hannibal teased, over his shoulder. He saw the alluring wash of pink on his boy’s skin and grinned wider. "I will keep each and every one."

“Only if you plan to do them,” Gui said, with a smirk, and sipped his beer, licking foam from his lips.

"That I do," Hannibal smirked back, turning around to face Gui. He walked over and picked up his beer, taking another sip. 

Gui leaned over and kissed Hannibal’s cheek, being extra nice, extra sweet. 

Hannibal smiled, and stroked Gui's cheek, his eyes narrowed playfully. "Mm...such a good boy you're being now." 

“I’m trying,” The boy whispered and nuzzled into Hannibal’s fingers and hand.

Licking his lips, Hannibal savored the soft warmth of Gui's cheek, thumbing there. He liked this side of his boy and quite enjoyed how the very same creature was capable of blood and death, just as he was. Perfect. "I have never met anyone like you in the centuries I've been alive, Guillaume."

Gui could be anything he put his mind to, honestly. He grinned at Hannibal as he said that, and turned his head to kiss his palm. “I’m genetically altered to be like this, I guess.”

"To use this seductive sweetness to take what you want," Hannibal surmised, finding the notion entirely appealing. He slid his thumb down to Gui's lips, pressing the pad over the pearly fangs there, encouraging. "Think of the havoc we could cause."

“And have already,” Gui said, parting his lips, licking at Hannibal’s thumb, slowly.

"Yes, merely the beginning of what we will do together," Hannibal hummed, his maroon eyes watching Gui's bubble-gum pink tongue. 

Gui sucked Hannibal’s thumb into his mouth slowly, eyes hooded under long lashes. “Mmhm.”

Hannibal pulled his thumb out and down Gui's lower lip, exposing his teeth and gums before leaning into to capture it between his fangs for a languid kiss as he pressed between his thighs. "Entirely tantalizing..."

Groaning, the boy laved this tongue against Hannibal’s upper lip, sucking it into his mouth, scraping hands down his chest over his silk pajamas. “Yes you are.”

"Mmm," Hannibal groaned, both hands holding Gui's face, thumbs over his pulse as their mouths slotted together perfectly. There was nothing else on earth or in the underworld that tasted as scrumptious as his boy. "I am looking forward to being branded by you." 

“I definitely will,” Gui promised, “after we eat.” He was famished, though Hannibal was a good distraction.

"Good," Hannibal grinned, having been paying attention to the food by scent alone while they kissed. He was starving as well. Letting his boy go, he turned around to take the steaks off and plate them along with the potatoes and vegetables. "Let's eat then."

Gui slipped off the counter and went to the table with their beers and set them down. “It smells great.”

"Thank you," Hannibal said as he walked the plates over to the table, setting them down with the silverware. It wasn't as elegant of a spread as he might usually like but they both just needed to eat more than worry for the presentation. He sat down and took his utensils in hand. "It does indeed."

Gui sat down and immediately began to cut into his steak, shoveling it into his mouth with potatoes. “Mm, yeah. Fuck, it’s good.”

Chuckling, Hannibal did the same, eating with a bit more gusto than normal. Ravenously in fact. "Mm, it is and with just the right amount of blood, I feel." 

“It’s amazing.” The boy ate quickly, starved, his body took a beating well, but it had to rebuild and regenerate quickly, causing him to ravenous.

“Yes,” Hannibal nodded, eating some potatoes and a bit of vegetables. He loved being able to provide sustenance for his beloved, among other things. 

Soon, they were done, and Gui was clearing dishes to wash in the kitchen, humming, and much happier than he had been hours ago.

Hannibal was just as happy and began assisting with the clean up, smiling over at his beautiful, vicious boy as they worked together. "I am quite satisfied, my dear one. Thank you for helping with cleanup."

“Least I can do. I don’t cook,” Gui said with a leery grin. Once they were done, he wrapped himself around Hannibal’s side, biting at his shoulder, like a warm feral puppy.

Hannibal grinned, a groan of pleasure from the feel of Gui’s teeth slipping past his lips. He walked them right into the bedroom and pulled off his pajamas, spreading out on the bed. “Come to me, mark me, Guillaume.”

Gui bit his lip, and then shed his boxers. The fire was roaring in the bedroom, so he grabbed the poker from it, holding the end into the fire until it was molten and red. He wandered over to Hannibal, crawling over his body, and held the poker tip over his heart and start pressed into. Skin crackled and sizzled, as the boy made a G.

The Devilish man groaned at the sweet, burning pain, holding Gui’s hips as he was branded. Utterly magnificent, the feeling as images of fire and brimstone shot through his mind, all raining around them. It was a symbol of love and chaos; their destinies were entwined. Maroon eyes brightened to pure crimson and Hannibal bore his fangs in approval, hissing out the words he spoke next. “Yes, Gui, sublime. Oh how I love you, dear one.”

Gui grinned as the charity of skin filled the air with with pungent smoky scent. He leaned to kiss Hannibal, bitingly. “You are mine.”

"I am," Hannibal rasped, the corners of his lips twisting into a salacious love filled grin. He kissed Guillaume again, chasing his tongue with his own as he gave the boy's supple ass a stinging slap. "And you are mine." 

Gui threw the poker down, straddling Hannibal with utmost need as he chased after his tongue with his own. “Mine.”

As Hannibal's wound faded from the bright blood orange it had been, to a dark red, he rutted his hips up against Gui's pert behind. He sucked his tongue into his mouth further, coiling his own around it before laving over his teeth and gums to taste all of him. "You own all of me..." 

“Heart and soul,” Gui whispered, rolling his hips down over Hannibal's cock, rubbing against his pucker.

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered back, his skin heating up for an entirely different reason now. He groaned, and licked down to Gui’s neck, pressing his cock between the boy’s cheeks, his precome slicking the glide a little. “Sit on my face, let me taste you while you do the same to me.”

Gui groaned, he loved that position, and loved the idea even more of doing it to Hannibal. He slipped away and replaced his face with his ass, bending to wrap his lips around his keeper’s cock, laving this tongue over the slit, lapping up precome.

Hannibal started first by circling his long tongue around Gui's hole and down to his balls as strong hands kneaded the two plush cheeks there. He growled, a muffled sound, followed by slurps and savage feasting. The beast enjoyed savoring his lover, there was simply nothing better.

Soft pleasurable whimpers left Gui’s mouth as he suckled Hannibal’s cock, eyes closed as he savored every last moment, and every last drop of precome. He slid teeth over the knotted nerves and bit gently.

Deep, breathy moans escaped Hannibal's occupied lips, the sound vibrating through Gui's ass. Hannibal squeezed the boy's hips and lifted him enough to slip his cock into his mouth, taking him to the hilt as his tongue swirled around the shaft. 

“Fuck-” Gui managed, panting as he took a moment before lapping up Hannibal’s cock once more, wetting him thoroughly.

Hannibal groaned out his delight as he pulled Gui down by the hips, encouraging him to fuck his throat. The doctor gathered a bit of saliva onto his thumb and pressed it into the boy's pucker. "Mm-"

Gui groaned as pressed his hips down into Hannibal’s mouth, gasping as he was riled to buck into a frenzy. “Hannibal, I’m-”

Growling his approval for Gui to go ahead, Hannibal hollowed his cheeks and fucking in and out of his beloved's hot hole, his own arousal stirring in his belly. Gui shivered and his body wrenched tight, coiled tightly, until he exploded, into Hannibal’s mouth, down his throat.

Hannibal swallowed every last drop, sucking to make sure he got it all. The way Gui was sucking him down was relentless and without meaning to, he spilled into his beloved's mouth, roaring like a lion as his hips stuttered, balls growing tight. "Gui-!"

Gui did the same and then licked the remaining bits and swallowed. He panted, biting his own lip as he rolled over to his side, and onto his back.

Panting, the doctor pulled Gui into his arms and let their tastes mingle together in a slow kiss. "I had intended on fucking you, but alas your mouth has proven once again to be quite the exceptional work of art." 

“You can still fuck me,” Gui insisted, pressing hot kisses against Hannibal’s mouth, slowly dragging his teeth over his bottom lip.

Hannibal felt his cock springing back to life, demon blood aiding in recovery. He rolled over top of Gui and kissed him back, just as heatedly. "Such a tempting offer should not go to waste then, should it?" 

“Fuck me senseless,” Gui whispered, arms around Hannibal’s broad shoulders, legs around his hips, pulling him in closer.

Hannibal reached over and grabbed the lube, stroking himself up before he tossed it aside. The beastly man slid into the hilt once ready and snarled lustfully at the tight squeeze of his shaft. "Always a pleasure..."

“Always,” Gui groaned, hips shifting up to take Hannibal completely in. “There, oh fuck…”

Eyes went black with dark desire, hips thrusting in and out quickly as Hannibal kept the angle he knew Gui liked. "Yes, perfect, oh Guillaume, so succulent, my dark angel."

Gui clawed down Hannibal’s chest, over the burn wound he made there, and watched it bleed anew. “Harder…”

Hannibal hissed, his skin stinging deliciously. He happily obliged, snapping his hips harder into Gui's ass, enjoying the sounds it made and the pain it caused his large balls. "Yes...take my cock, take it all as you were meant to."

“Always,” Gui managed, his heart speeding up as blood pumped to all the right places, cock hard once more against his belly, rubbing perfectly between them.

Groaning at that, Hannibal took Gui’s cock into his hand and started stroking time time with each thrust, sweat forming on his tawny skin in a fine sheen. “Gui-”

The boy’s head was thrown back, hips canted upward, taking every last bit of Hannibal’s cock into him, built pleasure scorching through his thighs rapidly. “Hannibal-”

Hannibal sat back on his knees, gripping the pronounced bone of Gui's canted hip, other hand strangling the boy's cock and began to jack hammer brutally rough into his ass with a feral grunt. "Succulent. Divine. Entirely sublime."

Groaning louder, Gui fell apart, eyes rolled back into his head as his body flushed red hot and he spilled white and sticky down Hannibal’s fingers. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Hannibal lunged forward at that, licking the warm spend from his fingers as his hips never missed a beat. He rocked harder, kissing Gui aggressively as his release surged through his cock and into his lover's twitching passage. "Fuck, Gui, yes, yes-!" 

Clenching around Hannibal, Gui milked the demon’s cock for all it had left inside of him, and then wrapped his legs around his hips, keeping him there, locked together. “Yes…”

Hannibal's cock throbbed once more as he buried his face into Guillaume's neck and inhaled the scent of sweat, musk and sex. It was intoxicating. Leaning back he cupped his sharp jawline and kissed him slowly. "I would rather stay here with you, just like this than be anywhere else. A caccoon of endless fucking and feasting."

“Feed off one another, fuck ourselves senseless, recover, regenerate, repeat?” Gui asked, biting each word into Hannibal’s mouth slowly.

"Mhm, indeed," Hannibal answered, sinking his pointed teeth in Gui's upper and then lower lip before sucking his tongue into his mouth. "You have a wealth of sustenance that I would not hesitate to continually partake of." 

Gui smiled at that, bucking his hips to push Hannibal over straddling him. “Is that right?” The boy’s eyes lit up, sparkling in the low light of the room.

"It is," Hannibal grinned, mischievously as he rolled his hips up into Gui, trailing his fingers over the boy's lips. "So stunning...look at you."

Gui bit at Hannibal’s fingers, a bright grin on his lips as he did, hands pressed into Hannibal’s furry chest. “I know…”

"As you should," Hannibal said, mirth in his eyes as he watched Gui nip at his digits. He let his other hand trail to his boy's backside, where he slapped "We should sleep, tomorrow we have another big day."

“Yes. Okay. Sleep,” Gui said, quietly, smiling back, rolling off Hannibal with a thump onto the bed. 

Hannibal reached over Gui with a little smile and turned off the light, pulling him into his strong arms once he was back down on the soft bed. "Goodnight, dear boy." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind characters from the show will be AU, and we liked this take of Anthony a lot, so we hope you will as well.
> 
> Please come join us on [Tumblr!](http://identically-different.tumblr.com)

The curator, other wise known as Anthony Dimmond, stood over the pit, watching his soldiers fight and battle beasts, some of them taken down, some of them injured, and some coward in corners. Disgraceful is what they were. Time and again, Dimmond help anger ebb away at him as he realized the best lot of the bunch had gotten away, and his men, his horribly incompetent men, couldn't track Guillaume down. Wasted talent, wasted resources, wasted life. And yet, all that rolled through Dimmond's mind was getting the boy back before his twenty-first birthday, or else...

They'd have problems, and not easy as they were now to fix.

"Anything?" he demanded as two of his best entered the room yet again empty handed.

"No, sir. We've swept the entire city, we've pillaged homes, we've checked the home of the woman who was his surrogate, and she has not seen him."

"Then move on to the next city, and then the next. He can't have gone far in a handful of months."

Guillaume was smart, resourceful, but a babe in the world and naivety to follow, all they had to do was follow his trail.

On that thought, the men left, and Dimmond turned on his heel, making his way down the steps to the cages below, where beasts were kept, held up and collared, waiting for their demise. Nowhere to run, nowhere to go. However, they might just be more useful to him yet. Stopping at one cage, the curator took pause.

"You," he demanded, curling one finger toward the snarling beast. "You are mine, that collar says as much, and as long as you are mine and do as I tell you, I won't use you as a plaything for my soldiers. Understood."

The beast growled nodding his head once, long clawed hand coming to rest on the iron bars that burnt and hissed against his skin.

"Good." Dimmond pulled a cloth from his pocket, a piece of Guillaume's old clothes. "Scent it, and then go out and find him. Alive. If you kill him, your death will be especially excruciating."

***

The next day after breakfast was eaten and the place tidied, Hannibal dressed in a white button up shirt and gray trousers. He walked over and snaked his arms around his beautifully wicked boy and nipped at the nape of his neck. "Let's go get your bike, darling."

“Yeah?” Gui asked, brightening at the words, and turning around after buttoning his long, white shirt, gazing at Hannibal.

"Yes," Hannibal grinned, toothily as he ran his hands over Gui's chest, up to his neck. He leaned in to kiss him twice. "We better go before I am left with no other option than to devour your radiant flesh."

“Can’t have that,” Gui teased, pulling on his boots, and then nipped at Hannibal’s lips once. “Come on then.”

Hannibal took Gui's hand with a wink, and grabbed his keys, walking out with door with his boy to the car. Once they were both inside, he backed out, heading towards the dealership. "I was thinking we might have the bike delivered since you do not know how to drive yet."

 

“I’m a quick learner,” Gui said, already in his new motorcycle jacket, ready to go. “I was taught to fight in only a few months.”

"You are quite remarkable," Hannibal agreed, turning onto the freeway. "Then I'll take you for a test drive, show you and you drive back home."

“Yeah. Yes! Okay,” Gui said, excited, to get there and back, more just to get to ride the motorcycle. giddy in ways he’d never felt before, Gui hardly contained himself as they arrived at the dealership.

Chuckling, Hannibal cut off the engine and got out, taking Gui's hand once he was out as well, leading him to down towards a long row of bikes. He pointed to a vintage Harley first, trying to gauge what his boy might like. "There are a lot to choose from. You may have any one that you desire."

The boy knew nothing about bikes, just that he liked what he saw when he saw them. He shuffled around a few, humming as he checked them over, and the more classic looking Harley bikes seemed to be what he was drawn toward. “Something like this? Not too big though.”

"It's perfect," Hannibal agreed, running his fingers over the black leather seats, up the tank, and to the chrome handlebars. "It matches your jacket perfectly. If this is the one you wish, I'll summon a salesman."

“Yes. It’s perfect, discreet, but loud,” Gui said, having seen one like it before, and it was boisterous and wonderful.

"Then this one is yours," Hannibal said with a devilish grin, gesturing for the salesman who practically ran over. The man started to try to convince them and the doctor held his hand up, explaining it would not be necessary but they would like a test drive before purchasing. Once Ted had given him the keys, he got on the bike, starting it up. He looked over his shoulder at Gui with a beckoning nod. "Come, let's test out your bike."

“Am I to ride behind you first?” Gui asked, brow raised, watching Hannibal.

"We'll switch halfway through, to let you practice what you see," Hannibal answered, winking at Gui.

The boy narrowed his gaze and hopped on, not privy to it, but he didn’t complain. He was getting a gift and he knew enough that he shouldn’t complain, not just yet. “Alright, fine.”

Hannibal took off the kickstand and revved up the engine with a twist of his wrist, taking off. He made sure to show his boy what to do each step of the way as they rolled down the road, wind whipping through their hair. Gui held on tight, securing his arms around Hannibal, but taking in every last movement of his and feet, the way his body leaned, memorizing them to do them himself later.

Showing off a little, Hannibal told Gui to hold tight and popped a bit of a wheely when he saw no one was around, turning around and finally stopping on the side of the road after another minute. He turned around and grasped his boy's face, kissing him as he caught his breath from the adrenaline. "Your turn..."

Gui grinned into the kiss and then kicked Hannibal off, and got on. “You turn to be the bitch.”

Hannibal laughed, heartily at that and got on behind Gui, wrapping his arms around his waist. "It's only fair, I suppose," he said, and pressed up against his boy's ass. "Show me what you've learned..."

Gui revved up the bike and turned the handle, and off they went, rounding corners smoothly, barely obeying stop lights. “This good?”

"Astoundingly good," Hannibal praised, resting his chin on Gui's shoulder, taking in the sights as his beloved lead them around and back towards the dealership.

Once back, Gui parked it, kickstand down, but didn’t get off. “It’s perfect.” There was no way he’d be parted with his new favorite toy.

Shaking his head, Hannibal chuckled and got off, leaning in to kiss Gui. "It is, yes. I'll go pay and then we can head back home," he explained and then disappeared into the sales office to get squared away.

Gui stayed, of course, on the bike, turned off, but imagining all the fun he’d have. It would be a few minutes, of course, so he sat patiently, waiting. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted someone stalking toward him, dark and menacing looking, hands in his pockets, but he carried an aura about him that Gui knew well enough.

He bent and reached for the switchblade in his boot, slipping off the bike, watching the man coming closer even still. “What do you want?”

“Time to come back little bird,” the man said, eyes glowing red like fire teeth gnarled around in his mouth inhumanly.

“No,” Gui said, brandishing his knife, though it wasn’t much, he’d killed with less in the pits. “Go back and tell them no.”

“Can’t do that. He’ll kill me. Now come on, little raven, let’s clip those wings and go back, huh?”

Gui roared, anger filling his lungs as he lashed out at the demon in his person suit, and shoved the blade into his neck, which only roused the creature more, roaring at Gui as his suit melted off his body, into a hellish beast. He lunged at Gui, who kicked him right in the face, hard enough to make the towering thing stumble back. He jumped on the beast and grabbed the knife from his neck and shoved it down into his heart, but it didn’t slip in far enough. Gui twisted it in, cracking ribs and watching blood spill around his knees until the beast push him off, tossing him hard to the ground and took off running, disappearing into thin air.

Hannibal had paid when he saw the scuffle through the window. He used his powers to possess the man inside and ran out like a bolt of lightning over to his boy, sniffing the air as his claws extended and eyes turned onyx. "Guillaume! Are you alright?" he asked, his tone deep and ready for blood as he pulled his beloved up. "What did the foul fucking beast want?"

“To take me home,” Gui said, brushing off his pants and jacket, hands blood stained, but otherwise he was fine, a little winded from the throw.

"He will not succeed," Hannibal growled, his eyes burning with rage at the thought of having Gui taken from him. The creature and its master would pay. "Come, let's go home and we will speak more on the matter."

The boy nodded and got back on his bike. Another knife gone. He started it up once more and waited for Hannibal to follow him back to their home. Home, not where he was born or made, trained, but his real home.

After getting in and backing out, Hannibal watched Gui in the rearview occasionally as he lead them back to their place. It was more to keep an eye out for followers or problems. Once they were back, he parked in the garage and got out, waiting. Gui rolled up on the bike and parked in the garage next to Hannibal, knowing full well he’d be worried, so he didn’t take any detours.

Hannibal briefly appreciated how beautiful Gui looked on his bike, a bit dirtier from the fight and in his leather jacket. Stunning. He took his hand and lead him inside, locking the door behind them. Right away he poured them each a whiskey, handing one to his boy first. "We must destroy them, Gui, they cannot live after today's attack."

“I destroyed a lot of them when I left. They keep coming. You would know, the beasts, they come up from hell, and he captures them, enslaves them,” Gui said with a snarl, shivering at the way the beast had talked to him, about clipping wings, and birds… Gui downed his drink.

Downing his whiskey, Hannibal clanked the glass loudly against the table, growing angrier by the minute at each new revelation. "This cannot stand!" he hissed, thinking of ways in which they might overtake and destroy. "And the one who trained you, what is his name?"

“I don’t know. He ran the facility, I was never given his name,” Gui said, watching Hannibal seethe, but kept his ground. “He’s… not old, but not young, not in his soul.”

"I'll rip him apart--we'll tear him to pieces and feed bits of him to the creatures he's imprisoned," Hannibal snarled, but not at his boy. "We need to lure him out, and get him off on his own..."

“He controls soldiers and beasts, what if he controls us,” Gui said, worriedly, not wanting his freedom taken from him so soon, nor their lives, especially not Hannibal’s. The boy had a weak spot now.

"I have been around for centuries," Hannibal said with confidence as he touched Gui's shoulder. "And you are an expert at what you do. Together, we can take him down. We merely need a strategic plan."

“What if he’s like you?” Gui asked, looking up at Hannibal. He knew nothing about the curator, about the man who ran the facility.

"Then we shall have to hope that I am stronger and older," Hannibal pointed out, though he didn't think it possible. "I will not let some pathetic excuse for a beast control our lives and happiness, just as I will not lose you, my wicked angel."

There. Another strange word to describe him and Gui felt awkward suddenly, swallowing. “The beast is just an errand boy. I’ll kill him next time.”

"Yes, but you were referring to the one who made you when you inquired a moment ago," Hannibal said, observing Gui's shift in demeanor. "The beast will be easy enough, however, yes."

“The curator is not a beast. He simply… I don’t know, he has a quieter power about him that I don’t trust,” Gui said, sighing.

"Perhaps a little recon then," Hannibal suggested, thinking they needed to know more about him before they took him on. He pulled Gui over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Do not despair, my love."

“I don’t want to be taken from here,” Gui said, burying his face in Hannibal’s neck, arms tightly around him. “I’ve finally found my home.”

"You will not be taken from me," Hannibal said, stroking Gui's soft curls. "We both have found a place with each other and I would rather die than have that taken from me, from either one of us."

“Then we fight if we must,” Gui stated, knowing he’d want to, just to feel the pain and torture. “It’ll be fun.”

Hannibal chuckled, and tipped Gui's chin up, biting at his lips. He did so love his spirit and fire. "Atta boy," he murmured, kissing him hard and possessively.

Groaning, Gui grasped Hannibal tightly, fingers digging into his hips bones as they kissed, all mutilating each with teeth and tongue alike. Blood and murmured left Gui feeling delighted in every way possible, lust building just behind his thighs, spreading as he pushed Hannibal onto the table. Gui shed his jacket, tossing it over a chair.

Hannibal ripped Gui's shirt off, buttons flying loose and pinging the floor, digging his nails down the boy's chest before he tugged him closer by the nape of his neck. The adrenaline from the anger he had melded into desire, his eyes burning almost red with lust as his cock filled to obscene hardness

Gui undid Hannibal’s pants and then his shirt, biting at his mouth in succession, tearing flesh and sucking blood from his lips. “Take me.”.

With one blind arm, Hannibal cleared the table behind him, sending a few items to the floor noisily. He reached over quickly, to pull lubricant from the drawer near by and placed it near them before tugging his beloved's pants off, crashing their lips together as he slicked his cock up. "Gladly," he growled, pressing in without hesitation into the hot clutch of Gui's body. "Fucking perfect..."

Gui all but crawled over Hannibal on the table, taking in his length all at once with a lewd groan that escaped his lips. “Hannibal…” he managed, riding his keeper, slowly at first, working his pace up to a beautifully heated rhythm.

Gripping Gui's hips, Hannibal bucked up inside his boy, keeping a firm hold as he bit kisses into his mouth with wild abandon. "Guillaume," he roared, his fringe hanging down into his eyes as sweat started to cover his skin in a fine sheen.

One hand over Hannibal’s heart, Gui started to grind and buck, riding out the demon of a man so his cock pressed tight against his prostate, working up the pooling lava in his loins. “Fuck, fuck-”

Hannibal's eyes narrowed, a dark seductive glint there as he sunk his teeth into Gui's flesh to add another mark. He wanted his boy covered in the evidence that he belonged to him. "Yes, ride my cock, it belongs only to you..."

All the scars from the boy’s time before Hannibal were long since faded and now covered with new ones from Hannibal and Seth alike. Claimed, Gui loved every single one. “Harder…” he demanded, hips rolling down into Hannibal’s with quick succession.

Bucking harder, Hannibal's balls slapped wetly against Gui's ass as he moved him faster up and down his shaft. He roared like a lion, his own release nearing exploding as he sucked his boy's tongue hungrily. "Come, Gui, let me feel you..."

 

Shuddering, Gui’s whole body pulsed around Hannibal as his cock exploded against his stomach, coating the older man and himself with slicked slaps of his length.

A half a dozen more thrusts upwards and Hannibal reached his own sinfully delicious end. Copious amounts of hot spend shot into Gui's ass as he howled loud and rough against his boy's ruby lips. "Gui-!"

The boy ate the words from Hannibal’s lips and devoured his tongue bitingly. Stilling, he finally came to rest, panting and throbbing from head to toe. There wasn’t a thing that Gui wouldn’t do for Hannibal.

Nor Hannibal, for Gui. The beastly man kissed him slower, his jaw shifting as he tasted every breathy pant and sound, taking it all for himself as his cock jerked once more. He slid his hands down the boy's back, pressing into the muscles of his flank in a soothing manner. "Mm...perfect, my darling, vicious boy."

“I love you,” Gui said, the words pouring from his mouth sincerely, not just of lust and need, but pure love that he’d never felt for another soul.

"I love you too, Guillaume," Hannibal responded, his heart resounding the cadence of his beloved's voice. He gently trailed his hand up and through Gui's soft curls, pressing their brows together as he took in an appreciative breath. Never in his very long and dark life had the demon expected to fall in love. "Eternally."

“Forever, too?” Gui asked, all but aware that he might someday grow old and Hannibal would remain. What then?

"Yes, forever," Hannibal said, holding Gui's face as he looked at him. "I've lived many lives and have gone by many names. Draco, Hannibal, and more, but who I am and who I love will never change--you, only you. Never has there been anyone else, nor will there be."

“And when I die?” Gui asked, quietly, his usually vibrant blue hues dulled with the pain of the inevitable.

"Then I will allow myself to die soon after, so that I might join you in the afterlife to walk together until we are born anew, once more," Hannibal answered, promising an unending vow to his boy. He leaned in and kissed Gui's lips softly, breathing him in. "We will always find each other, in this life and others. Our fates are signed and sealed with blood and soul."

“You think so? Do I even have a soul?” Gui asked, curious if he could actually be a real person and not something… made, raised… bred.

"You have a soul, I can smell it," Hannibal answered, with a flare of his nostrils. He tucked a curl behind Gui's ear and grinned, toothily. "Even I have a soul. It is the spirit that occupies our flesh. It harbors our consciousness, our memories and remains long after all of our vessels have turned to dust."

“What happens to us then?” Gui asked, ever curious of his world, of the things around them. He padded Hannibal’s chest with his long, slim fingers.

"In the death of our bodies, our souls would go to the underworld where we would wander or be reborn. Since our souls are connected, we'll be together," Hannibal answered, placing his hand over Gui's.

“In Hell?” Gui questioned, digging his nails into Hannibal’s chest, sighing heavily. “I don’t mind either way.”

"A demon realm, yes. It could be called hell," Hannibal answered, grinning as he licked his sharp teeth. "A place in which I rule and so shall you."

“Why would they take someone like me?” Gui scratched down Hannibal’s chest slowly, ever wanting to inflict and feel.

Hannibal gripped Gui's hips and picked him up, flipping the boy around, onto his back as he leaned in with a snarl. He sniffed over his beloved's skin, from his mark to his throat where he licked a hot stripe. "They are of no importance. They do my bidding. You will be with me, now and forever, no one will dare question that. I will rip them to fucking shreds if they do."

Gui shivered at that, and held onto Hannibal’s shoulders, gripping tightly. “Good. I want to be nowhere but with you.”

"Good," Hannibal said, kissing up to Gui's mouth with rough, bites as his fingers tangled into the silky tendrils of the boy's hair. "And I, you."

Gui kissed Hannibal back slowly, and then gazed up at him, a giddy smile on his face. “I have my bike now, what event are we attending today?”

"Anything you wish," Hannibal offered, looking down at Gui from above. He smiled, enjoying the look on his beloved's face. “Perhaps you’ll take me on a ride, hm?”

“Nothing planned, though?” Gui quarried, touching Hannibal’s all over once more, never getting enough.

“We could do a bit of recon, as I mentioned before, and perhaps go exploring or have dinner someplace,” Hannibal offered, fine with whatever they did as long as they were together. He smiled at the touches, in turn returning them, lovingly.

“Maybe we can pack a lunch,” Gui suggested, quirking a brow toward Hannibal.

"An even better idea," Hannibal agreed, leaning in to kiss Gui once more before pulling out and off. He offered his hand to tug him up.

Gui smiled, one that reached his sea blue eyes beautifully, brightening them a shade. “We’ll strap it to the back.”

Hannibal couldn't help but smile, eyes crinkling at the corners when he saw the one from his beloved boy. "Yes, we will, and it will be phenomenal."

Gui ran up stairs to get dressed, changing his clothes from the blood splattered ones, leaving those in the hamper, remembering how Hannibal preferred that. He put on fresh jeans and a white button down.Chuckling to himself, Hannibal redressed once he'd cleaned up in the downstairs bathroom, and then tidied a bit as he waited for Gui to come back down.

“Okay, let’s go!” Gui said, grabbing the motorcycle keys, and then shook his head. “Wait, we need food first.”

Hannibal laughed a bit more at that, seeing the boy's enthusiasm had a way of putting him in an excellent humor. "Yes, we do." He went over to the kitchen and began putting together some sushi and other items into a secure basket. A few minutes later and lunch was packed. "There. Now we may leave."

Gui had no idea what it was Hannibal made, but he was willing to try new things. He squeezed Hannibal around the middle and lead the way to the garage, happier than he’d ever been at any time of his short life. He backed the bike out and started it up.

Walking over, Hannibal tied the basket to the back of the bike, securely and then got on behind Gui, wrapping his arms around his boy's slender waist. He was eager to see where his beloved might take them, and couldn’t help but beam with pride at how quickly he’d learned the motorcycle. "The road is yours, Guillaume."

Gui grinned back at Hannibal and revved the engine before taking off, down the road where tired rolled over the pavement, skidding at a few stops and then finally he got used to the bike and everything smoothed out. Finally, he stopped, at the oceanside, watching the waves. “It’s beautiful.”

"It is," Hannibal commented as the wind blew through their hair. He leaned forward to kiss the back of Gui's neck, his fingers skating over the boy's abdomen. "Would you like to have our lunch here?"

“Yes. I’ve never seen the beach or the ocean.” Gui parked the bike and kicked down the stand.

"Well, then you are in for quite the treat," Hannibal whispered, and nipped at Gui's nape before getting off and undoing the basket from the back. He offered his hand with a debonair smile.

Gui pulled the keys out and took Hannibal’s hand. “Oh? Why is that?”

"Simply because you will get to experience it, and with me at your side," Hannibal said, looking over to wink at Gui as the walked down the sandy path, towards the beach. Seagulls sang their songs overhead as he took in the scent of the salty water. It brought back a sense memory of when he had first been made flesh and born on this plane.

Waves rolled as they approached, a misty wind in their face as Gui smiled, hair whipped around his rosy cheeks. “I want to experience everything with you.”

"You will," Hannibal promised, squeezing Gui's hand. He set the basket on a lounge chair that was on the private beach and pulled his boy to his chest, kissing him thoroughly as the waves crashed in the background. "Everything and anything, dear one."

Gui ran his hands over Hannibal’s chest, gazing at him. Everything in the moment felt perfect like nothing was going to fall apart, and never would. “Good. It’s all ours.”

Hannibal pushed out the thoughts of the man and army of beasts who were after Gui, choosing to focus only on him as they enjoyed this together. He cupped his jaw and looked at him with limitless eros. "Yes, I love you, Gui."

“I love you,” Gui said, biting at Hannibal’s lips, his ferocity knew no bounds, and Hannibal only fed it. However, “I’m famished.”

"Likewise," Hannibal grinned and nipped back once more with a quiet growl. He let him go and turned around to start setting out the food atop the table that was in between the two lounge chairs. Once it was ready, he sat in one and waited for his beloved. "I hope you like sushi. The meat is something--someone, I know you will enjoy."

“Someone we knew?” Gui asked, looking over the treats with a pointed look. He’s never had regular sushi let alone human sushi.

"Not particularly, a rather chatty lamb, but I feel as though you might enjoy it nonetheless," Hannibal smiled, darkly as he picked up the first piece and held it up in a playful toast. "Bon Appetit, darling."

Gui smiled and shoved the piece into his mouth, chewing on the slightly rubbing textures and then swallow. “Hmm…” It wasn’t terrible, so he took another, too hungry to care.

Hannibal took a bite himself and hummed, the citrusy tang to the meat magnificent. Eating raw flesh was nothing to him, he'd done it early and often when he'd torn into some unlucky soul but more than that, he couldn't be made sick by it. "I've brought cheese, bread, and fruit as well if that is not to your liking."

“It… it doesn’t taste like you, is all,” Gui said with a coy smirk, placing another tasty morsel on his tongue.

"Next time I will have to cut off a bit so that you can enjoy it more, hm?" Hannibal winked and popped another in his mouth. He pulled out a small bottle of wine and poured them each a little glass, handing it over.

Gui took the glass and drank it, glad to be in a secluded area, alone, but enjoying something very new. It made the experience perfect. He ate another piece, the texture growing on him. “I’d like that.”

"Will you return the courtesy?" Hannibal asked, eating another piece as well. It was lovely outside and be to speaking of consuming the other made it that much more romantic. "I was thinking a bit of flank meat, perhaps."

“You want to eat me?” Gui asked with a grin that spread across his boyish features quickly, like a bright light, the sun, which only made the darkness of his eyes ever more clear of his intentions. “Of course.”

"Just a bit not a pound," Hannibal grinned, darkly. He licked his lips, his cock hard in his trousers from the thought. Ignoring his erection, he plucked a bit of cheese from the basket and bit into it with a hum. "And as I said, you may try my flesh as well."

“I plan to,” Gui said, having had a bite of the doctor on their first night together, after all.

Hannibal remembered, naturally, but it had only been but a small taste. He wanted much more thorough consumption. "Good."

“Where else would you take it from?” Gui asked, drinking down his wine.

"Your thigh muscle. Cheeks are a delicacy, but I could not touch your face, it's so lovely," Hannibal smiled, looking over Gui's beautiful features.

Gui was interested in if there was more than one piece of himself the doctor would take, being wanted and edible was the thing he desired. “Not my whole though I hope?”

"Never," Hannibal assured. "The world is a far better place with you in it and I would be beside myself without you, my love."

Gui would regenerate, as his body seemed made to do, so no matter the chunk was taken, it would come back, in time. “I would love to watch you cut me apart, cook me, and eat me.”

"It will be quite the feast," Hannibal hummed, reaching over to take Gui's hand to kiss. "I will enjoy watching you savor me, likewise."

“Nothing more intimate,” Gui said, watching Hannibal's lips and teeth eagerly.

Hannibal scraped his sharp fangs over Gui’s knuckles and then the veins in his wrist once he turned it over. He kept his maroon eyes trained on sea-blues. “We know each other by taste, scent, heart, and soul. Intimacy in its richest form.”

“Yes,” Gui replied, a rough whisper as his pulse picked up, everything Hannibal did to him was invigorating. He bit his own lip, letting it bleed and drip down his chin.

Snarling, Hannibal leaned forward and licked the blood from Gui's chin, up to his mouth, sharing the taste with a deep kiss. "And by blood..."

Gui groaned as he wrapped limbs around Hannibal, off his own chair and crawling over his keeper, blood spilling lightly between their mouths, teeth, and tongues clashing.

Hannibal gripped Gui's hips, shifting his own to accommodate his boy as he breathed in sharply through his nose and laved their tongues together. He loved the way his beloved came to him and gave him all the attention the demon unashamedly craved. "Guillaume...I have an unending appetite for you."

“And I you,” Gui murmured as he pressed down over Hannibal’s body until he lay flat over him, biting and maiming his jaw with his teeth.

"As it should be," Hannibal growled, darkly, bucking up into Gui's ass as he gave it a hearty smack, the wind cooling their heated skin. "Take what you want, take it all. I give myself to you freely."

“Here, now?” Gui grinned, biting down Hannibal’s neck, into his pulse as he laved his tongue over the steady thrum of blood rushing under his skin.

Hannibal being the chaos demon that he was, enjoyed such scenarios, it fed him and gave him life. "Yes, here, now," he echoed back, his eyes flashing opaque as he grinned lasciviously at Gui with a groan. "Do not hold back."

Gui ripped Hannibal’s shirt clean off, buttons tossed in every direction as he bit and mauled down his chest. Smaller, sharp nailed fingers skidded down Hannibal’s nipples as Gui pushed his tongue into the crevice of the clavicle and then bit down, hard.

Deft fingers slid through Gui's curls and gripped, hard, encouraging his boy. "That's it," Hannibal roared, his hips bucking up into the warm swell of his beloved's ass. "Fuck, Guillaume, just like that."

The boy bit over Hannibal’s chest, over the wound he made their first night together, scarring it all over again, ripping into his skin with sharp, wolf like teeth. Gui groaned, sucking blood from the wound, chewing on the sinew.

Pain coursed through Hannibal's body perfectly as Gui fed from him. He watched and beheld the radiant sight, his heart a flutter. The beastly man tugged his boy's hair, guiding him up to his mouth to share the bits of blood and skin in a hellish kiss.

Gui shared happily, grinding down on Hannibal with wanton need. He undid his own jeans and pushed them off, then Hannibal’s, pulling his cock out, palming him. “I want you, right here.”

With a grunt, Hannibal licked his fingers, wetting them thoroughly as he snaked them around and tapped Gui's hot hole, pressing them in slowly to work him open. "I want you too, Guillaume, here and now," he rumbled, crooking his digits to push against the almond shaped pleasure nub inside the boy. "My succulent minx..."

Still slightly damp from earlier, Hannibal’s fingers slip in easily, making the boy’s toes curl and his eyes hood with desperation to be fucked. “Hannibal…” he breathed, biting his lower lip.

The way Gui said his name was like a siren's call and Hannibal lifted him up to set him back down on his cock. He sheathed himself fully, groaning with debauched desire as he started to swivel his hips upwards. "Gui, Gui..."

Gui grunted, riding out the waves of lust as they rocked his smaller frame, hips twitching and eyes fluttering with every pass against his small pleasure gland. “Please…” he whispered through white, perfect teeth, cheeks rosy, and hair damp from the misty wind.

The sheer power of their coupling seemed to resound and hang thickly through the air, nearly blinding Hannibal with the force of it as he commenced to thrusting wildly inside the tight, hot clutch of Gui's body. He sunk his fingers deep into the plush pillows of the boy's ass, spreading his cheeks apart to get every thick inch of himself inside. "I do love it when you beg for my cock, such a dark, naughty treasure you are," he hissed and then leaned in to snap his fangs into his shoulder, tearing flesh as Crimson poured into his mouth. "And utterly mine."

“Only want yours,” Gui assured, even if Hannibal didn’t ask, the boy loved reminding the demon that he had his heart and soul, inside and out.

It was what the devilish man needed, to be reminded as he'd seen much in the world over the centuries he'd been alive. Hannibal knew he would surely go mad without Gui at his side; his reign of terror on earth would be spoken of for as long as the globe continued to spin. Fortunately, he knew that wasn't the case. Sweat trickled down his chest, tinged with a bit of blood from the bites and he snapped his hips harshly, covering his beloved's mouth with his own. "Good, and I you, only you."

“Yes-” Gui groaned, sharing in the taste of blood and breath, hips coveting slowly, and then faster, grinding down and up again, over and over. He panted, starting to sweat down his white shirt, now tinged with blood.

Hannibal ripped open Gui's shirt, running his palm down his smooth chest. He needed to see all of him, unhindered. Sharp nails mapped out his sinew, over each ridge and curve of muscle as the blazing fires of hell burned in his loins through to his groin. "Ride me harder," he commanded, smacking the boy's ass with his other hand, kneading it. "Let me feel your perfect hole twitching around my cock."

Gui’s head lolled back on his neck, slowly, as let out a guttural growl of pleasure, letting it all loose as he came, spilling all over himself and Hannibal, his ass gripping and tightening around the demon’s cock. “Fuck-!”

"Gui-!" Hannibal growled, his voice like rumbling thunder as the boy's hole clamping down, ripped his own orgasm right from his body. He whipped his hips upwards and finally exploded, hot, thick come drenching the inside of Gui's passage. "Hell, but you are sensational..."

Gui rode it out, only slowing down when his body felt limp and loose, sated to the very core of his wicked soul. He smiled down at Hannibal. “As are you.”

Hannibal grinned a sharp and toothy twist of full lips and ran his hands down Gui's back as he pulled him closer to hold him. "Perfect for one another."

Gui rested against Hannibal, chest to chest, bloody and sticky with come. He breathed in and out slowly, enjoying the moment. “What’s the next event we’re going to?”

"There is a gallery opening in a few days I was hoping to attend, however, it might prove to be a bit drab," Hannibal advised, though he was certain they could find ways to make it entertaining. "And then in a couple of weeks I have to go out of town to see a patient. You're welcome to come with me, of course. In fact, I insist upon it."

“I’m going with you everywhere. I’ll be terribly bored without you,” Gui sighed, batting long lashes at his keeper, flirting with him.

"We cannot have that, now can we?" Hannibal flirted back, sucking Gui's lower lip into his mouth. He couldn't stand the thought of ever being without him now, he would go insane if he had to. "I will not be without you either, my vicious one."

Grinning against Hannibal's mouth, Gui surged in and kissed him properly, hosted and long, never growing tired of their fierce intimacy. “Good. I would follow you even if you said no.”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Gui and kissed him back soundly, swimming in a proverbial sea of unbridled eros and unending passion as his heart expanded monumentally at just the slightest caress of tongue or flutter of lashes. He chuckled upon parting and inhaled a cool breath of salty sea kissed air as he gazed into the blue oceans of his boy's eyes. “I would hope for no less, Guillaume.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal kept his ear to the ground, trying to locate the ghost of Gui's curator to no avail. The only thing left to do would be to go there in person without the added knowledge he'd hoped to acquire.

After getting back from the out of town trip, the devilish man helped Gui bring in the luggage and put it away. He wrapped his arms around his boy's shoulders and smiled. "Tomorrow we will find him, and sever all ties. He will no longer be a threat to our happiness."

“So you say,” Gui replied, giving Hannibal a hopeful gaze, but he honestly knew better. Gui turned in his arms to look at him properly.

"Are you doubtful?" Hannibal asked, having been around for centuries, fought many battles. He leaned in to kiss Gui's nose, waiting to hear his real feelings on the matter and not masked compliance. "You can speak freely with me, dear boy."

“We know nothing aside from what little I knew about him, what if something goes wrong?” Gui asked, insistent that they be ready, not running in gung ho.

"There is a chance of something going wrong if we know or do not know everything about him," Hannibal offered, but then relented. "However, we will wait, if you wish, continue our search for information."

“Something has to be around, right? A facility like that doesn’t just exist without… merit or reason?” Gui asked, straighten up a little, wanting to be serious about doing this right.

"Yes," Hannibal agreed, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "What do you remember about when you left there? Any small detail will be of use in our quest."

“I left a bloody trail,” Gui said with a smirk, smiling over at Hannibal as they put their things away. “It was gray, dull, strict. There were these… arenas, they called it ‘The Pits’, where they brought in beasts to slay, to train us.”

"I would expect nothing less from you, remarkable Guillaume," Hannibal praised, winking at his boy as he contemplated what Gui went through. "A place such as that should be detectable by scent unless it is cloaked, which could explain why we have not yet stumbled upon it."

“If he’s just a man, easily, but what if he is not just a man?” Gui offered once more and sat at the edge of their bed.

"I've fought wars, demons, angels and unspeakable beasts, just as you have," Hannibal offered, licking his fangs as he sat down next to his beloved. He wondered if Gui knew just how much power he held. "But we will find out more, as you said, before we face him."

“I want to be ready to face him properly,” Gui whispered, and looked at Hannibal, eyes big and blue, round and doe-like.

Hannibal's eyes briefly went black as he looked at the beautiful cerulean hues that were staring at him. He grinned and cupped his jaw, tracing the line with his thumb. "Then we will be. Perhaps we could train together. You could take me on, so to speak?"

“I’ve taken down beasts, though you, as a demon had me at odds,” Gui explained, though being pinned and fucked by Seth was more than he ever wanted, it was perfect.

"So then practice would be wise," Hannibal said, thinking it would not only be helpful for them both but perhaps a bit erotic. "We can start training tomorrow if you'd like?"

“Okay. Where?” Gui asked, grinning devilishly. “The Dungeon?”

"Mhm, yes," Hannibal rasped, biting his lower lip before grinning back. "I do think that is the most suitable place to get dirty."

“In the morning? Now?” Gui was up for a lot, he never seemed to be out of energy for long, despite their long trip back home.

"We could go now, if you prefer," Hannibal answered, taking off his suit coat to prepare for the shift if he needed to. "I am certainly game if you are?"

Gui got to his feet in a rush and stripped down to just his boxers. “Come on then.”

Hannibal took off the rest of his clothing and walked naked with Gui down into the dungeon, a grin on his face. "Eager to rough me up, are you?" he asked, once they entered. He stood back then and began to shift, muscles shifting and expanding, eyes and skin going dark as long talons and horns sprouted out. He screeched at his boy-- just to be a bit showy-- and started to circle him.

The boy grinned, pacing around his mate with slow, opposite circles, blue eyes dark as he looked over his demon with a grin. He slipped his boxers off, both of them naked now, even grounds. It wasn’t like the pits at all, he didn’t have armor, he didn’t have a weapon either.

Seth, of course, had a weapon, his claws, and fangs, though he wasn't intending on paralyzing. He grinned back, his long tongue sweeping over his incisors as he drank in Gui. It was hard to not be distracted by his boy’s alluring nudity but he managed and instead moved to the right quickly, circling behind him to shove him forward a bit to get things rolling--an initial attack.

Feigning to the left, Gui dropped down, palms to the ground as he swept his legs under Seth, and then kicked a foot into his belly, to finish off the unbalancing act. Back on his feet, Gui grinned, already growing hard against his thigh.

Seth snarled, mirth in his opaque eyes as he fell back and then crawled across the ground with horrifically inhuman movements once he'd switched directions. He grabbed Gui's calves and pulled him forward, lunging on top of his body with a roar as he wrapped his hand around his throat. The demon was achingly hard as he challenged his boy to get out from under him. "I've got you now, Guillaume..."

The large clawed hand around his throat was enough to excite the boy into full erection, rubbing raw against Seth’s hip where he held him down. Flashes of their first time like this, when couldn’t move, floated through his mind. The boy’s eyes twinkled with delight and spread dark with lust. He wrapped legs around Seth’s hips and with intangible strength, managed to flip them, straddling the beast now, pressing his throat into his hand.

Bucking his hips, Seth's demon cock pressed between Gui's cheeks but didn't enter as he howled at his boy, lustfully, the nails of his free hand scratching down the wicked angel's back. He felt skin tear, blood trickling over his shaft and he brought his talons to his lips to lick the blood and bits of flesh off with a grin.

“Simply horrid,” Gui groaned, pressing his hand down on Seth’s neck, around it as he squeezed and squeezed, his cock leaking against Seth’s hip.

Seth gripped Gui's ass then and rolled them over yet again, using strong angular hips to keep him in place as he pinned the boy's wrists above his head. "And what of you, my greedy wretched minx?" he crooned, his tone coming off serrated and blood tinged just before he dipped down to bite hard over his chest. "Mm...see if you can free yourself from my grasp now. Unleash. Destroy...and then I'll fuck you until you can no longer sit with any comfort for the evening."

Flushed from head to toe, Gui merely grinned up at his mate--his demon-- and bucked his hips up into Seth’s, more agile strength hidden in the boy’s lithe body. He wrenched his hands, and without much thought of the pain, twisted his wrist against claws, snapping it, freeing himself enough head butt Seth in the face and crawl out from under him, pushing him over with foot to his chest. His wrist bled, limp at his side.

Blood dripped down Seth's brow as he fell over, his cock slapping against his belly, taking a look over to Gui's wrist. It concerned him, obviously, but he knew his boy was strong and healed quickly. "You have won," he said, his body fading back into his person suit. "Let me tend to your wrist, dear boy and we can train again once it's healed."

“I didn’t win, you gave up,” Gui said, only then looking down at his wrist.

"I would not have you seriously injuring yourself and it would not make for a fair fight," Hannibal stated, sitting up and gently taking Gui's forearm into his hand. "It’s dislocated. I'll need to pop it back into place."

“It doesn’t hurt,” Gui insisted, all but pouting now.

"Be that as it may, let me pop it back into place and then..." Hannibal said, and without another word, he snapped it back, figuring it might very well hurt though he wondered if the boy would show it. "Apologies, I thought it best not to warn you."

Gui only winced, and then held his hand to his chest, rubbing it. “It’s fine…”

"Tonight is evidence that more training is indeed needed," Hannibal said, touching his bloody brow. "On both of our parts."

“Why is that?” Gui asked, curiously now. “We’ll heal.”

"We will, yes," Hannibal agreed. "You suggested readiness, and more training will provide that for us both. That is all I mean."

“I want to know what I need to work on,” Gui suggested, glaring at Hannibal as though he were not telling him something important.

Cock deflated, Hannibal glared back, not liking the look received one bit. "Your wrist slowed you down," he stated, looking at the boy. "If it had been anyone else it could have given your opponent the upper hand, so to speak."

“I knocked you off,” Gui said, ego quite deflated. “I wasn’t going to escape you otherwise.”

It was why Hannibal hadn't wanted to tell Gui in the first place. "We were both distracted by lust," he offered, hoping to smooth things a bit. "Surely you did not expect only one training session? You did deliver quite to blow to my head, and as you said, you knocked me off, twice."

“My weakness is wanting you then,” Gui said, and picked up his discarded boxers and slipped into them.

"Your weakness?" Hannibal asked, his eyes flashing dark briefly at the statement, though in a way it was a compliment. It was very chaotic in nature, but he wasn't sure where Gui was going with this. "Then it is a good thing it will not be me fighting you, as you are mine as well."

“I’ll have to work on self-control,” Gui stated, reassuring Hannibal, though now he was quite upset, but did his best not to let it show.

"We both will," Hannibal said with a nod. As his clothing was in the other room upstairs, he stayed nude for the moment. "Though again, it will not be us that we will be fighting when the time comes."

“Yes, but control in any sense is wise to learn,” Gui sighed, aware he was compulsive, something he knew had to change.

"It is indeed, and likewise something I often struggle with when I'm in my truest form," Hannibal said, taking Gui's uninjured hand to lead him upstairs. In the living room, he redressed, just his boxers and kissed his boy's lips once. "Shall we go to bed once I clean my wound a bit?"

Gui nodded his head, curls falling into his eyes. “Yes. Sleep it is.”

Hannibal smiled then, unable to help it with how entrancing Gui was. He walked into the bathroom, wiping the blood from his brow and once that was done, he came into the bedroom. "I love you, Guillaume, we will be ready, I assure you."

“I know,” Gui said with a little smirk, sitting on the edge of the bed as his wrist healed slowly, but faster than most. “I love you, too. I do. I’m sorry I ruined our session.”

"You ruined nothing," Hannibal assured, leaning down to kiss the smirk from Gui's lips. He lifted him up, showing a bit of playful affection, as well as reassurance, and put him down into bed on his side. The demon got in with him and clicked off the light, wrapping strong arms around him. "Sleep well, my beautiful boy."

***

By morning, Gui’s wrist was healed, nothing deformed, but it ached a bit when he picked up anything or put weight on it. As to be expected. He got up before Hannibal, showered, and went down to the kitchen to attempt to make breakfast, which he’d watch Hannibal do often enough, it couldn’t be that hard.

He cracked eggs into a pan, heated and buttered, and popped bread into the toaster.

Hannibal woke up and stretched rolling over to his side. It was then that he noticed that Gui wasn't in the bed and he sat up instantly, looking around until he finally smelled the heavenly aroma of breakfast. Standing up, he slipped on his pajama pants and padded downstairs. "Good morning," he smiled and embraced his boy from behind. "It smells wonderful, thank you."

Gui turned his head to look at Hannibal with a little smile, a bit quieter today, thoughtful. He flipped the eggs. “I forgot about bacon, it’s too late to make now.”

"This is perfect," Hannibal assured and pecked the side of Gui's mouth before letting him go. He walked over and started coffee, placing two mugs down. Briefly, he eyed his beloved's wrist, pleased that it was healed, just like his own injury was today. "Have you been awake long?"

“About an hour. I couldn’t sleep anymore,” Gui answered, turning the eggs out on to plates, and then buttered the ready toast for them.

"A lot on your mind?" Hannibal asked, pouring them each coffee and set them on the table before walking back to the kitchen.

“Yes. We’re venturing into very dangerous territory. I’m not worried, I’m just…” Gui shrugged and set the plates on the table and then some forks.

"You're forming a battle plan," the beastly man surmised, sitting down at the table. He took a fork in hand and waited for Gui to join. "It's very wise."

“He kept me for years, I couldn’t do anything, and I made my plan to leave and when I did…” Gui sighed and sat down, sipping some coffee. “I hoped to get away and never hear from him again.”

"He cannot let you go," Hannibal said, with a growl as he sipped his coffee and took a bite. He hated that someone else wanted to keep his boy. "So we will have to sever the connection ourselves."

“Yes,” Gui said, wondering why it was he was so special, if he was special at all, given there were so many other young men there too.

Hannibal saw a great many things in Gui, and he hoped that soon, his beloved would see them too. He ate the rest of his eggs, humming his thanks and took a bite of toast. "As I've said, I will not let anyone tear us apart."

“Me either,” Gui answered, cutting into his over easy eggs, and then sopped up the yoke with the toast to eat.

"I know you wouldn't, darling," Hannibal crooned and finished his toast, sipping on his coffee. "Any pain in your wrist today? I see it has healed nicely."

“A little achy, only when using it, it’ll be fine soon,” Gui mentioned and took another two bites, starved from all the healing his body had to do over night.

"Yes, we both healed well," Hannibal said, rubbing his brow which was nothing more than an itch now. "Tonight we should set out, pack a few bags and supplies...weapons, and begin to find information as well as the location of our enemy."

By now the facility was likely on lock down and in high security. Hell, Gui was sure they likely even cloaked it off. “I could maybe find my way back, but getting in would be difficult.” He’d fought to get out, but he was sure they wouldn’t make the same mistakes twice.

"If we cannot get in, then we must lure him out. He wants you," Hannibal said, mulling things over. "He will likely not stop trying. We could simply be ready when he comes and then take him out. Once he's dead, the rest would be easy to overthrow."

“Kill the leader, kill them all,” Gui murmured, nodding his head in understanding as he sipped his coffee, something he’d grown to love every morning.

"Precisely," the demon grinned, pride glinting in his maroon eyes. "I'd wager once he is dead, they will gladly relent. After all if there is no one to guard, they have their freedom."

“That’s how it works?” Gui hummed and stood to clear their dishes. “What if they are loyal?”

"Their loyalty will die when he does," Hannibal answered, standing up to help. "They were beaten, I'd assume. Forced into servitude. When he is gone they will be free to return to the hell dimensions from whence they came, dear boy."

“I assume, I never saw them outside of training,” Gui replied, washing his plate and then the pan he used. He looked over at Hannibal. “But they weren’t demons or beasts from hell. The curator wanted us to fight those creatures, not be them.”

Hannibal dried each dish, looking at Gui as he did, curiously. "Then they were slaves. More reason for them not to continue their loyalty."

“Unless they don’t know any better,” Gui pointed out. “I dared to know, I dared to get out.”

"An excellent point," Hannibal agreed, as well as understood since he possessed the ability to control beings as well--save for Gui, not that he wanted to. "We will have to be ready for either outcome."

Gui nodded, done with the dishes he leaned back against the counter, looking at Hannibal. “We need to find out what he is first if he’s anything. I don’t think a mortal would have the guts to do as he does.”

"Agreed, and my idea a few moments ago of setting out with some supplies and weapons tonight, for recon, should prove to be useful with that," Hannibal said with a smile and then leaned in to kiss Gui's lips once. "I certainly do not think he is mortal either."

There was no saying what the man was if anything at all, or where they might learn other than from the man himself. Perhaps they could garner the attention of the beast that was sent after him. “Those held prisoner by him might know best,” Gui suggested.

"Of course," Hannibal agreed, not sure how Gui really wanted to do everything. He would gladly follow his lead, as long as the path lead them to destroy the man at the end of it. "Why don't we sit down and you tell me precisely how you would like this to play out, dear one so that we can begin this quest once and for all and take him down in a manner that suits you."

Gui swallowed and sat at the counter, on the stool, arms over the top. “What if we lure the beast out that is after me? Capture him, ask him questions?”

"That is an even better idea," Hannibal agreed, chiding himself for not having thought of it. He was impulsive and often liked barging straight in and leaving a trail of carnage behind him. Such was his chaotic nature. "I think it would prove to be the best course of action, yes, love."

Gui would not do something that would hurt either one of them, and taking a beast would be quite easy, especially with a demon on his side. “I thought so.”

Hannibal walked over and sat down across from Gui, leaning forward on the counter. "Yes, a brilliant plan, cunning boy," he grinned, all teeth exposed. "Tonight then?"

“Yeah,” Gui said, nodding.

"Very well, tonight it is, love," Hannibal said with a smile, nodding back.

***

Gui hadn't been exactly sure if the beast would itself again, or if under the veil of night was even appropriate consisting they could easily be out numbered, quickly. He was strong, he plowed through a whole field of the beasts to get free, but he had doubts in himself since his training with Hannibal, though he kept this to himself. Gui had to remain present and confident.

A beast could not step foot on Hannibal property since the demon put a protection spell on it. So, they hiked along the drive toward the main road, out of sight, and near the darkest corner, they could find. Waiting was the least of their worries.

“Little bird brought protection this time,” the beast snarled, standing back, away from them, eyes glowing red from its human form.

“It might have been brought to you,” Gui spat back, narrowing his gaze on the creature as it started to circle them.

Hannibal quickly shifted to his demon form and growled at the beast, wicked grin on his face as readied himself. “I am very much fucking here for you, you vile creature,” Seth roared at the beast, swiveling his head from side to side much like a stag would before an attack. He had to remind himself this was a capture, not a kill.

Gui stepped closer, smiling at Seth and then the beast once more. “Tell your name.”

“My human name is Matthew; I’m nobody down below.”

Seth stayed ready, but held for the moment, letting Gui lead things initially. "Matthew..." he echoed, more an acknowledgment than anything else.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Matthew said, looking only at Gui, who circled him slowly.

“Matthew, we want your master’s whereabouts. You can give it to us or we can take it,” Gui said, trying to be nice, to start, but his patience was wearing already.

“I can’t do that.”

Growling then, Seth began circling in the opposite direction of Gui, covering each side. "You will tell us, one way or another. It is up to you if you would prefer it to become bloody or not..."

The beast in human form seemed to consider, and Gui took that moment to pound. He dove onto Matthew and got him in a headlock with one arm, and then cuffed him with iron bracelets, behind his back and then to his ankles, leaving him in an awful position, skin sizzling where the iron met.

“Fuck, let me go!”

Laughing loudly, Seth scratched Matthew, to paralyze him to keep him from struggling. "Letting you go, is not on the agenda for the night," he offered, wanting nothing more than to tear him apart and serve Gui his heart. "However, the sooner you tell us what we need to know, the more of your limbs you shall get to keep. It's rather simple, wouldn't you agree, Guillaume?"

Gui nodded. “Dungeon?”

Matthew’s eyes went wide, not out of fear, but curiosity. “Dungeon?”

"Yes, perfect," Seth said, and then lifted Matthew you up, making sure the cuffs didn't touch his own skin. He looked over their hostage and grinned. "Oh you'll love it, or we will, either way, fun will be had."

“Fucking, just let me go!” Matthew said, unable to move, as Gui followed after them, skipping along the path back into the house, the moon full and bright above them.

The demon carried Matthew over his shoulder, occasionally chuckling or screeching just to add to the theatrics. "Please do continue, I rather enjoy it when you beg like that."

“We enjoy the begging,” Gui reiterated, and opened the door to the house and then to the dungeon, he held it for Seth to carry their prey to the bottom.

Seth got him situated and chained up, leaving the iron cuffs for Gui. "Yes, that we do," he said, winking over at his boy to reassure him. "You first, darling."

Gui undid the cuffs only to re cuff the beast to the wall, spreading him out like a platter of food, stretching him limb to limb. “There.”

"Perfect," Seth hissed, licking his lips as he thought of all the things they might do to him. He stayed in his demon form, for now, nearing and sniffing at him. "Tell us, Matthew. Tell us where to find your Master. If you do, things will be considerably less painful."

“What am I gaining if I do? You’ll kill me either way, as will he,” Matthew said, but not painful groans escaped from him, as the beast took each stretch as Gui pulled the tether tighter and tighter.

The demon wrapped his long fingers around Matthew's throat, snarling in his face. "This is no longer about your life. This is about when you will die. Trust that we can keep you here, for years, if it suits us. Keep you alive with IVs and machines as we feast on bits of you."

“I’m a beast, from hell, I’ll live, and maybe to watch you both while I do that here won’t be so bad,” Matthew said, “better than back there.”

"Then you should tell us, everything you know, and we can put an end to the madness of your Master," Seth said, slowly shifting into his human form. He slipped on his pants then and turned back to Matthew. "Once it is stopped, perhaps you can return to where you came from."

“No going back once you've been touched by him,” Matthew said evenly.

“Why is that?” Gui asked, eyes narrowing on the beast as he struggled, new chains .burning into his human form flesh.

“He's an angel, Mister Gramercy. Through and through. He's been waging this war for a while. Takes in the ones he can, like me, uses us to train the likes of you, little raven, for his heavenly army, against that ever going battle against Hell. And you are his favorite, the perfect soldier. Kill me and he'll send more and more to find you.”

"He will never get his hands on Gui again," Hannibal snapped, anger building inside him like a volcano ready to erupt. The demon looked over at his boy and took a breath before looking back at Matthew. "An angel, is he? Very well, if it is a war he is after, he has one now."

“He’s betting on that,” Matthew said and looked at Gui. “I hope pain and death are worth it to you both.”

"Pain? I relish it and so does my boy," Hannibal smiled, darkly, and walked to stand next to him. "But death will only come for him...and for you, if you do not tell us where to find this angel."

Matthew seemed to consider, not because he wanted freedom, but because he honestly thought maybe they could do it. “I’ll tell you, but I get to go with you.”

Hannibal wasn't certain that the beast wouldn't turn on them but if it was the only way, then why not? "Give us a moment," he said to Matthew, walking with Gui out of the room to have some privacy.

"He may very well be hoping to garner favor with his master, by delivering you to him, but without him, we have no other leads. What do you think, love?"

“What have we got to lose?” Gui asked, curious about the whole thing himself, but they could be ready for this if they had to be.

"Precisely," Hannibal agreed, nodding. He knew they could take him down, all of them if need be. With a kiss, he showed his certainty and backed up. "Then we will agree to his terms."

“Yes. We’ll be ready though.” Gui nodded, firmly. “He stays in chains, however.”

"Yes, indeed he shall," Hannibal concurred and licked his lips contemplatively. "We need not rush. Perhaps we let him sit for a while to think over if he wishes to betray us or not."

Gui grinned at the thought of making the man writhe with uncertainty. “That would be hell itself for some… thing like that.”

"It would," Hannibal grinned back, his sharp fangs peeking out below his full upper lip. "Shall we go have a drink out on the patio?"

The boy nodded, going to the bar, as late as it was, he loved being up with Hannibal. “What should we have?”

"Something celebratory, don't you think?" Hannibal crooned, once he was up the stairs and at the bar. "Brandy, perhaps?"

Gui nodded and found a decanter of Hannibal’s best and started to pour them up, larger than usual. “A good choice, I think.”

"Mhm," the elegant demon hummed, and took the glass once it was full, taking his boy's hand to walk out onto the back patio. He took a sip once out there and looked at the moon before canting his head towards his beloved. "Thank you, Gui."

“For what?” The boy asked, gazing at the moon, watching it as much as he watched Hannibal from the corner of his eye.

"For pouring the drink, the company, and for giving yourself to me," Hannibal answered, walking around behind Gui to hook his free arm around his waist and nuzzle him. "Lastly, I know we will be victorious, and your trust in that is likewise appreciated."

“Maybe not this time, but I know in the end we will be,” Gui explained, just in case the curator had one up on them. Then again, wasn’t the man looking for him? Or was this to be a chase?

Whoever was pursuing who, Hannibal intended on eating them, that was for certain. "Yes, if not the battle, then the war will be ours and we will be together. Nothing can keep us apart, darling."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Gui got Matthew to his feet and chained his wrists to his ankles, and then to himself as not to let him loose. He sat in back of the car with the beast, whose human skin was starting to pale and fade, colorless, but never complained, only gave direction to the facility.

A mile away, they parked to walk the rest.

Hannibal knew that this might only be a trap, just as he knew that it might, likewise prove to be ripe with death. The important thing was that they find this curator’s whereabouts so that they could learn as much as they could and should today be the day they get to slay him them that would be even better.

Looking over at Gui, the demon smiled, still in his person suit for the time to keep wandering eyes from suspicion and touched his back. It was a silent 'I love you', as well as a reassurance; a declaration that he knew when they were together, nothing could take them down--not even divine intervention.

As they walked, things grew more and more familiar to Gui, the long run down paths, dodging and killing guards that were sent after him until nothing was left. The bodies were long since picked up and disposed of, obviously, but he couldn’t help but relive the moments in his keen, unique mind.

“Should be just ahead…” Gui said, but as they walked closer and closer, nothing appeared, nothing large, no building...

"Where is it?" Hannibal snarled, looking over at Matthew, his eyes narrowed and dark. Was it a cloak or had this all been a ruse? He wasn't certain yet, but the beast that accompanied them would pay if it was just a game.

“It was here, I swear it was here,” Matthew said, slipping behind Gui to step out of the way of Hannibal, just in case.

“He’s right, I remember it just right here. The front gate.” Gui put out his hand to touch, hoping to feel something, but there was nothing at all.

Calming himself--though he was pleased that Matthew had reacted as he had--Hannibal pursed his lips. "He must have sensed we were coming, somehow, and moved the location. A bond to Matthew, or to you, Guillaume," he surmised, not loving the latter notion. "If that is the case it will make things quite a bit more difficult."

“He was looking for me, remember?” Gui pointed out, curious now to what sort of game the curator was playing at.

"Yes. I recall, love," Hannibal said, though not unkindly, he was merely curious as well, and a bit angry that the place wasn't there. He'd hoped they would at least find it, if nothing else, so that they could do their much-needed recon. "Perhaps this is going to take longer than we initially imagined if he continues to move about."

Gui’s brows furrowed, Matthew stepping in behind them both, staring at the sight. “It’s a test.”

"A test of wit?" Hannibal asked, looking at Matthew briefly, and then letting his gaze rest on Gui's. "Or of stamina, cunning, and insistence maybe."

“All of it. He wants Guillaume back, but he also wants to see what the boy can do, what wings will the bird sprout,” Matthew said, elusively. “I’m startin’ to wonder if I was part of the test.”

“You were. He wanted me to kill you. But I haven’t,” Gui said with a look behind him.

"Then it would behoove us not to give him what he wants," Hannibal mentioned, having wanted to kill Matthew before, and he still did, but if the curator wanted him dead, then maybe he was better alive.

“I could help you both,” Matthew offered, tethered still to Gui, who gave him a scornful look over his shoulder.

Hannibal looked back at Matthew, knowing it was likely more a ploy for his life than anything else but he was curious. "And how might you do that?"

“You still gotta find him. You want me alive, better off as help than I body you gotta feed. I do eat.”

Gui looked back at Matthew with some annoyance. “We'll cut off your limbs and feed them to you, killing you slowly so you never realize it until you are gone.”

"Yes, let us not put our foot into our mouth just yet, hm, Matthew?" Hannibal hissed, grinning with mirth, anger simmering beneath the surface. The devilish man touched Gui's arm then and licked his lips. "Back home for now. We will fight another day, my dark beauty."

Sighing, Gui nodded his head once and then tugged Matthew behind him as he turned to leave. “Yes. Another day.”

***

Back at home, Hannibal helped get Matthew re-chained up and then turned to Gui, taking his hand. “We should eat something, don’t you think?” he suggested, offering him a smile. “Some lunch would do us both well.”

Though not hungry, Gui nodded his head, more troubled now than he had been before they left. He hated the curator with all his might, there was nothing he wouldn’t do to take him down and behead him now, angel or not.

Hannibal was not too pleased with the delay either but he knew, as Gui had said before that time might be needed so he lead them upstairs, leaving Matthew behind. Once out of view of their prisoner he cupped his boy's face and kissed him hard, yet lovingly and released him. "We will be victorious, dear boy. I assure you."

“He’s playing games,” Gui sighed, a fan of games, but not like this. He frowned, eyes cast to the ground.

"Then perhaps we play them back," Hannibal offered, his mind running through options. He hooked his finger under the boy's chin and gently lifted his face up. "We could disappear as well if you wanted, make him think it was over."

“How?” Gui asked, blue eyes ablaze with wonderment and irritation, all at once.”

“If we relocated, it would throw him off our scent, so to speak, give us more time to prepare, as it were,” Hannibal explained, having stayed more here than he had anywhere else in a long time anyway. He had no attachments to the place or the home, only to Guillaume.

“He doesn’t know where we are,” Gui insisted. “He sent a beast after us. How will he know?”

“He knows we are in this city, my beauty,” Hannibal explained, stroking Gui’s cheek. “We can stay if you wish. I merely wish to see you smile. Shall we kill someone to pass the time? I can prepare you a nice heart and we can discuss it more then.”

Pouting, Gui nodded slowly. “A kill would be nice.”

Hannibal's lips twitched at the pout and he tugged him against his body, possessively, kissing him twice. "And who would you like to kill, darling? Anyone in mind or shall we see who happens across our path?"

“Someone awful and horrible,” Gui sighed, kissing Hannibal back slowly.

"A vile man who thinks he's invincible," Hannibal mused, softly strumming through Gui's soft curls. "We'll make him scream, and Matthew can watch or we can do it elsewhere, in the playroom."

“Anything,” Gui said, wanting it all and all at once.

"Good," Hannibal winked, and then took Gui's hand, leading him hastily outside. "The park across the street might prove convenient."

Gui smiled and leaned into Hannibal, trying to forget everything and just enjoy a fresh, new kill. “Something fast?”

"Mhm," Hannibal grinned, hooking his arm around Gui's waist as they walked across the way, towards the park. "A quick kill, a delightful meal and then I very much desire to fuck you hard over that very dinner table...."

“I’d let you fuck me anywhere,” Gui said quietly, watching his keeper with keen eyes as they crossed the street, letting them fall to the crowd of insufferably packed picnic table.

"Mm, I shall have to keep that in mind," Hannibal murmured, following Gui's gaze. There were a group of college students, one young girl flicked them off and walked over by herself, out of view, clearly thinking she was better than they were. "A young woman this time?"

“Is it entirely rude to do only males?” Gui asked, eyeing the girl, pretty enough, though that hardly mattered, part of him wondered what rose Hannibal’s interest with her.

"Not at all. If you prefer only males that is fine," Hannibal answered, leaning over to kiss Gui's cheek. "She merely caught my eye due to the offensive gesture and the way she thinks she is better than everyone else, dear boy."

“Then take her,” Gui said, a tad defensively. He would take anyone, good or bad, it hardly mattered to the boy, though his preferences lied in those who were awful and wicked.

"The purpose of this was to please you, make you happy," Hannibal pointed out, noticing the tone. It spiked a bit of anger, his eyes turning black as he grew more and more ready to simply massacre the whole lot of them. "You decide then."

The girl was alone, no one else bothering with her. Gui walked swiftly up behind her, taking her hair into one hand and tilted her head back, slitting her throat. Blood oozed and spurting out as she gurgled and gagged, hands coming up to try and stop the bleeding, but blood only rushed faster, over his pale white fingers. She dropped to the ground on her knees and Gui tugged her hair with one hand and dragged her over to Hannibal.

“For you.”

Hannibal had hoped to do a nice thing for Gui--or well, nice by his standards--still, this worked as well. When the girl looked up at him, skin pale as she neared death, he picked her up and ripped out her larynx with his teeth, his demon form in full effect. The creature howled loudly, the sound echoing through the park and rendering any susceptible humans catatonic for a few moments. It was then that he slashed open her chest, relentless in his actions and spread her ribs, yanking her heart from its holding place. "And this," he rumbled, offering it to his boy, "is for you."

A gift of heart, just like their first time meeting, being together, in this form of the demon. Gui held out his hands and took the warm, still beating heart, and held it. He stared at it as it slowly lost its color, dying in his hands, separated from everything that kept it kicking-- alive.

Seth moved around behind Gui, arms going around his waist as he sunk his teeth into the boy's neck lovingly, breaking skin. A token of love replicated and the claiming bite to match. It was beautiful. "Mine, always, Guillaume. My one and only."

Gui reached back to hold onto Seth’s hip, to hold him just there behind him, heart in one hand. He groaned, the bite leaving a lasting, painful sting in his neck that only boiled his lust for his demon further. “Take me home and fuck me, Seth.”

The demon quickly scooped the boy into his strong arms and rushed them home in answer, since the body had been left in the woods area anyways. Seth could always go back after and dispose if need be. Right now, all he could think about was fucking Gui right over the table. Once inside, he began hastily removing his beloved's clothing, kissing him whenever he could as they moved towards the table. "I'm going to make sure you feel me, my insatiable beauty."

“Yes,” Gui groaned, dropping the heart on the table with soft, squishy ‘splat’. He kicked off his jeans and boots, spreading himself wide open for Seth’s enormous cock.

Seth growled at the sight of Gui's perfect pink pucker just ready for the taking. He grabbed the lubricant from the nearby drawer and slathered up his demon cock, tapping it against his beloved's entrance. "Look at you, so delicious," he murmured and gripped his hip bruisingly hard, starting to press in slowly. "Ah, yes..."

Gui relaxed, hips canted up to take Seth’s cock completely in. He moaned, gripping the demon’s arms as he pushed himself down over his large length. “Seth-”

"Gui..." Seth groaned the table started to move as he increased his speed, gazing down at the beautiful boy on top it. He leaned down to capture Gui’s mouth, licking inside, hungrily.

Sweat slipped down Gui’s brow, slowly, and he started to pant and rock his hips, needy and wanton with lust, to have his demon fuck him, ravage him. “Harder, demon!”

Growling, Seth started to fuck him hard, exposing his teeth as he roared with ferocious passion, his hand slipping into the boy's curls, which he tugged hard. "Your wish is my fucking command, boy-"

Gui groaned, heat building quickly in his spine as his jaw slacked and he reached for Seth, to kiss him hard, tongue snaking around his long, demon one.

Seth sucked Gui's tongue, wanting to devour him, taste him from the inside out. Since he could never harm him, nor did he want to, he kissed him hotly, fucking him with inhuman speed and power while one hand began to jack off his leaking cock. "Give me your release, my dark love."

The boy bucked, heat coiling in his core as it burst through his loins and out his cock, spilling against Seth’s large fingers, and over his own stomach, his body throbbing. “Seth…”

"Gui, my Guillaume," Seth howled, his muscles bulging as the clutch of his boy's passage pulled his come right from his body. He pumped three more times and exploded deep inside, biting into the younger man's ruby lips, cursing.

Gui growled a groan out, holding Seth inside of him just there as he came, filling himself with his hot, hot seed. He’d be feeling it for days, even if he healed, he’d know. “Perfect, fucking perfect…”

"Yes, you are," Seth hissed, biting under Gui's jaw, his lips and back to his chin. He was consumed with love and obsession for his boy. Anyone who thought they could have him would die a most excruciating death.

Smiling wickedly, Gui picked up the tossed aside heart and took a bite, tearing muscled flesh with his sharp teeth, and then offered some to the demon, blood smeared across his lips and cheeks.

Seth grinned, understanding the symbolism and delighting in it. He took the heart and opened his jaws wide, digging razor-like demonic fangs into the muscle as he clamped down and sucked some of the blood. He ripped off a piece and swallowed it with a groan before slotting their lips together in a bloody kiss. "Mmm..."

Gui tossed the rest aside and shared the bite, flesh, and blood, with his mate, his demon, his everything. “I love you.”

"And I love you, Guillaume," Seth murmured, licking a stray drop of crimson nectar from his exquisite boy's lips. "Always."

***

“Did you see them?” Dimmond asked, looking out over the pit at the sad excuses for soldiers training, wondering how he got so lucky with Guillaume, and yet so dissatisfied-- disappointed.

“I did, sir. He came right back to where the facility had been. He brought the beast and a demon with him,” Dolarhyde explained, standing behind the curator in his own human form. Neither beast, demon, nor angel, Dolarhyde was a hybrid of creatures, experimental but perfect. In his human form, he was intense but seemingly disengaging.

“Ah, so he's found protection and taken a beast captive instead of killing It? How humane, how good of him.” Dimmond waved his hand, a charm set over the facility falling down around it, putting it right back where it had always been.

Dolarhyde said nothing.

Dimmond turned to address his second personally, his heavy, blue gaze laying hard on the rough skinned man, his Frankenstein of a creature, otherwise perfect save for the cleft palate deformity. A small and yet effective gesture that some creatures were not meant to be needed together. The loathing it gave Dolarhyde, however, fit Dimmond’s needs perfectly. Nothing better than a half dragon beast and half human creature with a complex to take on the world around him at the head angel's every whim.

“My beautiful Francis, you seem distraught,” Dimmond purred, taking a step forward as Dolarhyde grimaced, snarling his jagged, mangled teeth.

“No, sir. I am not.”

“But you are. You always are.” Dimmond sighed, stepping close to his creature, touching his face with one gloved hand. “Perfect Francis. You get me my boy, and you'll have your human woman. What was her name? Reba?”

“Don't touch her,” Dolarhyde sneered, pulling away from the curator’s touch, but never stepped back.

“No, no, of course not. She's all for you. She can be convinced to be so, as well.”

“You want the boy alive, what of the other two?” relented Dolarhyde, eyes narrowed.

“Dead, alive, it doesn't matter.”

***

A few days passed and without incident and this evening seemed as though it would be no different. Hannibal had finished feeding Matthew the bare minimum, once he and Gui had eaten, to ensure their hostage didn't perish prematurely but now the demon was growing restless. He licked his lips and hooked his arm around his boy on the couch. "It has been suspiciously quiet, these past few days, wouldn't you agree?"

“War is waging,” Gui sighed, resting up against Hannibal, gazing at him. “Plans being made.”

"Yes," Hannibal agreed, looking back into Gui's striking eyes. He leaned over and kissed his lips softly as he contemplated. "We will be ready then."

They had trained a bit more, though distractions were hefty, Gui managed, and often they used Matthew of a physical punching bag, though the beast hardly seemed to mind.

“We will.”

Hannibal nodded, crossing one leg over the other and kept his eyes on his beautiful, cunning boy. The war would be on their doorstep soon enough, and he thought a fun outing might be appropriate. "Tell me then, would you like a drink on the patio or perhaps you wish to go someplace?"

It seemed odd to sit idle and drink, but Gui nodded anyway. “A drink for the nerves?”

"A quick one, if nothing more," Hannibal chuckled, quickly rising to pour them each a glass of bourbon. He returned once he had and handed it to Gui. "Though I'm hardly nervous. I merely wish to not let the impending battle sully our evening."

“I didn’t say you were,” Gui said taking the glass and downing half the liquid inside of it. “I feel as though he’s trying to break us down slowly, to the end will be swift when he swoops in.”

"He is, yes," Hannibal agreed, taking a few pulls from his glass. He reached out to brush a curl from Gui’s face, pursing his lips. "He is quite the cunning opponent, but I have confidence we are more so."

“Agreed,” Gui whispered, leaning to kiss Hannibal’s lips softly, and then nipped at them greedily.

Hannibal curled his lips into a snarl and then bit down on Gui's upper one, pulling him near to just feel his body against his own as they sat there together on the sofa. "As I've said, I will allow nothing nor anyone to come between us, dear boy."

“I know. We’ll take him and whoever else comes after us down,” Gui whispered, licking into Hannibal’s mouth slowly, tasting the drink there on their lips.

The devilish man sucked Gui's tongue into his mouth, scraping his teeth over the slick muscle as his skilled fingers worked their way down his body. He hummed his agreement, his pleasure, eyes burning maroon with lust and love. Gui took a breath long enough to finish his drink and set the glass aside before moving over Hannibal and into his lap, kissing him again.

Hannibal laved their tongues together, savoring the flavor of Gui's mouth, tinged with the bourbon as he gripped his hips and ground him into his hardening demon cock. "Keep it up and I may just have to fuck you, Guillaume..."

“Promises promises,” Gui whispered, biting kisses into Hannibal’s lips, between sneaky, curling smiles.

"Doubt me, do you?" Hannibal teased, his hand going up Gui's shirt to scratch at his back. "Perhaps I will have to convince you that I'm a demon of his word...."

“Never doubt you,” Gui groaned, biting Hannibal’s lip harder, wanting every piece of him, to feel him inside.

"Good..." he growled lustfully and in one quick movement, Hannibal had Gui on his back and was quickly removing his clothing. Each piece was thrown behind him, not caring for elegance in that moment, no, he only wanted to get down to his boy's flesh. Once he'd removed the last piece, he shed his own, grabbing the lubricant from the coffee table drawer before grinding their bare cocks together as he kissed him hotly. "I want to tear you apart, my dark beauty..."

“Inside out,” Gui whispered roughly, biting his own lip hard enough to make it bleed against his pink lips.

Slicking up his cock, Hannibal tossed the lube aside, and pressed Gui's legs back to his chest, getting on his knees as he slapped the head of his large cock over his beloved's hot pucker. "Yes, fucking sublime," he hissed, licking his lips and then pressed in, without opening him up properly. They fucked a lot as it was but still, he knew he'd feel that delicious burn. "Ah, Guillaume, so tight. You fit me like a glove...need to work you open before I try something new. I think you’ll like it, wicked one."

“Oh?” Gui groaned, already so worked up, the burn was nice though, his hole slipping around Hannibal’s cock nicely.

"Yes," Hannibal groaned, pumping inside Gui's hole a few more times, licking the residual blood from his lips. He pulled out after a moment, and pumped his cock, eyeing the boy's twitching hole. "I wish to be more inside you than I ever have."

Gui gave his keeper a look, brows raised, his body aching to have him back inside of him. “Please-”

Hannibal picked Gui up and carried him to their room so he could have a more appropriate area for them both. He laid him down on the bed, having kissed him the whole way there and then pulled a special lubricant from the drawer. After applying more to his beloved's hole, he slick up his hand, making sure it was well coated and pressed three fingers, starting to scissor and work him. "You feel decadent, Guillaume."

Gui had been paid once to do something like this, but never fully, he didn’t let them, but Hannibal -- his monster-- could do whatever he wanted, the boy decided. He spread, laid out, relaxing every muscle in his body, trusting Hannibal completely.

The beast of a man wouldn't harm Gui, bring him pleasurable pain, yes. Mark him and feast on his blood, certainly. After a few minutes of that, he inserted the fourth finger, tucking his thumb and pressed in a bit deeper, reaching for the almond -shaped nub within. "How does that feel?"

“Full,” Gui groaned, hips trying to cant into the pressure, rolling and writhing in short bursts, gasping. Pleasure spiked through his veins, flushing his creamy skin a beautiful pink.

Hannibal used his other hand to squirt more lube there, moving in and out slowly. His lips curved into a seductive grin after licking them and he pressed past the knuckles, edging towards the widest point of his hand. "Mm, there it is, just relax and take it all, my naughty boy."

Gui panted out, tensing around Hannibal’s hand as his fingers caressed every good spot inside of him, every inch of him on fire now, sweat forming over his brow. Mouth dropped, Gui groaned. “It’s- it’s good.”

"It is indeed," Hannibal growled, wiggling his fingers inside a bit as he pushed in further still, past his wrist and halfway to where his forearm began to thicken. From there he began pulling out and pressing in, slowly, watching for any signs of serious injury.

Gui writhed, like he was going to crawl out of his skin, eyes rolling back in his head as his toes curled into the sheets. “Hannibal-” Every twisting sensation pushed him that much further over the edge.

Hannibal leaned over, careful with his arm and what he was doing, and took Gui's cock into his mouth. He bobbed back and forth, wet squelching and sucking noises filling the room as he picked up his pace and fisted him harder and faster with a deep rumbling groan.

The boy cursed into the air as he started to come, near thrashing if not for being pinned down by Hannibal. Waves of hot white heat rolled through his loins, balls hitching up as he spurt into Hannibal's hot mouth. “Fuck-”

A vibrating hum of satisfaction escaped Hannibal’s chest, up through his throat and Gui’s throbbing shaft as he swallowed everything he was given, greedily. He continued working his fist and forearm through the violent orgasm until he was certain it ceased. The demon pulled his arm out then, slowly, snarling as it was hugged tightly and finally captured his boy's mouth, resting on top to share his taste. “Phenomenal…”

Gui hummed, groaning at that, and then pulled Hannibal in. “Fuck my mouth, let me pleasure you.”

Hannibal snarled at the request, grinning with dark delight. He bit Gui's lips twice and nodded before moving up to straddle his beloved boy's shoulders, ass resting on his chest. The demon gripped his cock at the base, one hand gripping the headboard and tapped Guillaume's lips with the leaking tip. "Open up for me, dirty boy."

Licking his lips, Gui parted his succulent mouth, tongue out, letting the seeping fluid gather on it, opening his throat to take Hannibal down all at once, into the slick, slippery slide of his mouth, over the rough pad of his tongue.

Hannibal growled pleasurable at that and gripped Gui's curls, watching his cock disappear as he started to fuck his mouth and throat. "Such a vision like this," he huffed, his ass flexing. "Yes, just like that, take it all, Guillaume..."

The boy groaning, nearly choking on the large cock, but hardly minded, as his eyes went wet from it, and swallowed down some of his precome, cheeks hollowing out pleasantly under his pink cheeks.

Bucking his hips, he pulled out to let Gui breath and then pushed back in, groaning loudly as his balls began to draw up, body tightening with impending release. "Perfect, Gui, yes. I'm going to give you my come...would you like that, hmm?"

All of it, Gui wanted all of it. He groaned his answer, taking Hannibal all the way back once more, sucking him down and laving his tongue over the salty tip.

Hannibal saw white, his vision fuzzy around the edges as his eyes turned black as coal. He roared as he came, gripping the silky curls atop Gui's head and spilled copious amounts of hot seed on his tongue, down his throat. "Gui-!"

Gui swallowed, taking every last bit, flushed. He gripped Hannibal’s hips, not willing to let go until he’d milked every last drop from his cock, suckling it.

The demon hissed, the attention to his sensitive cock rushing through him in hot, wonderful waves. "Greedy, so very greedy," he grinned, looking down as his eyes faded back to amber and stroking Gui's cheek. "Mm, so beautiful."

Finally, the boy pulled back, grinning wickedly up at Hannibal, and licked his lips.

Hannibal got off his chest and laid down beside him, pulling Gui into his arms with a devilish smile. "I do believe you could wage wars just with your looks alone, and then win them with your power and cunning."

“If only that were so,” Gui sighed, with a little smile. “I wouldn’t be here if it were true. Perhaps still locked up.”

"But you have won already, not only my heart and my soul," Hannibal began, leaning in to kiss Gui slowly. "But you also gained your freedom, fled from the chains that bound you. You will only continue to do so and I will help you. We will conquer and divide, thrive and come out on top."

“I know we will,” Gui said quietly, smiling as he kissed Hannibal back slowly. “I know we will because we have faith in each other, so we can do anything.”

"That we can, dear one," Hannibal murmured, tracing Gui's jawline with his fingernail, breathing him in. "We make quite the team, hmm? A force to be reckoned with, as they say."

“Yes, exactly that,” Gui whispered, contented like this, to stay in bed and lie there, lazily.

It was a nice reprieve from what they would soon be facing, and Hannibal allowed himself to enjoy it--as he hardly denied himself or his boy, anything. "When this is all over, I want to take you someplace, show you the world and let you see that there is a vast wealth of decadent pleasure there."

“Where?” Gui asked, beaming at Hannibal where they lay, never happier.

"Spain, Italy, Japan," Hannibal began, naming off some of his favorite locations. He rubbed their noses together, lost in his boy's scent and proximity. "Anywhere you wish. Perhaps we can see them all, hm? Travel for a few months and decide where we should end up."

“That might be nice. I’ve never been away from here,” Gui said, plainly, but not without adoration.

"Well, then that is something we shall have to remedy, isn't it?" Hannibal crooned, leaning in to kiss Gui, unable to resist. The boy had him wrapped around his finger and the demon couldn't be bothered to mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Gui went to fetch Matthew, taking him with him as he left the house to pick up a few things for Hannibal from the store. It wasn't far, a walk would do them both good, anyway.

“He'll get you, little bird, one way or another,” Matthew said as they walked, his eyes to the sky.

“You have no faith in me,” Gui spat, not needing the beast’s faith or caring either way.

“On the contrary Mister Gramercy, I have a lot of faith in you,” Matthew replied, elusive.

Gui frowned at that, turning to look at Matthew behind them, who was still gazing at the sky. He then turned his gaze with the beast’s, and saw dragon like creature descending from the sky, and before he could move, Matthew pushed Gui down and took the kick the creature had aimed toward the boy.

Landing with a thunk, Gui scrambled to his feet, watching the two go at it, fighting, kicking, and punching and Matthew wasn't winning. He turned into his true form, growling as his skin thickened and fingers turned to claws, fangs gleaming from his spit laden mouth.

Gui jumped, using Matthew as leverage, and shoved his boot knife into the dragon creature’s neck, at the soft spot of his rough, scaly skin. He pushed down hard, but the creature roared louder and threw Gui off.

“Stop!” it yelled, looking to be sure Gui had not been hurt. Matthew took the moment to kick the dragon down and, snapping the knife in his neck, leaving it buried inside between scales.

Gui shook his head, dazed, seeing Matthew kicked off once more, the dragon racing after him, claws sinking deep into his chest, right through him. Matthew gargled blood, turning into his human form and falling dead to the ground.

Suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere, Seth tackled the dragon, knocking him back as he tried to hit him with his paralytic talons. He missed, unfortunately, and roared his frustration. He'd sensed that his boy was in danger and was set on keeping his promise to keep him safe, even if Gui was very capable on his own. The dragon kicked off Seth, only gaining an upper hand once before charging for the boy, trying to scoop him up.

With a growling howl so loud it could be heard for blocks around, Seth ran at full speed and gored the dragon under the arm that was trying to take his beloved Guillaume from him. He pressed his horn all the way through and out his shoulder, using the momentum to hoist him away. “Go, Guillaume, run, I’ll catch up to you!” he shouted, wanting him to get far away from the red dragon. “Hurry!”

Gui’s eyes were wide, not ready to run just yet, but he knew it was this or be caught. He ran light on his feet, away from the beast’s dead body, as the dragon roared and disappeared altogether.

In an instant, Seth was at Gui's side, and he swooped him into his arms. "Hold on tightly, I'm going to get us home," he said in his serrated demonic tone. He went as fast as he could and in a matter of minutes, was back inside their house where he put him down. Shifting back into his person suit, he looked over his beloved. "Are you injured?"

“No,” Gui said, though scratched and knocked up, he was fine. He held onto Hannibal, swallowing. “What was that thing?”

Hannibal, nude and sweaty from the fight, from the shift, held onto Gui, assessing him still and taking in his scent. "Behold a great red dragon," he answered, a bit poetically. It had been a while since he'd had the opportunity to slay one, and it appeared as though he had to wait still. "A shame about Matthew, it would appear as though he was loyal after all."

“To the very end,” Gui sighed, limbs wrapped around Hannibal. “So it seems the curator is still at it.”

"We should honor Matthew then, I can go back and retrieve his corpse and we can have a feast for his sacrifice," Hannibal mused, though he'd want to bring Gui with him and in the car. He kissed the boy's curly head, holding him protectively and sighed. "Yes, it would seem as though he is but he'll need some time to reform another strategy."

“Let’s do that,” Gui insisted, since Matthew had, after all, saved him in the grand scheme of things.

"Of course, let me put on some clothing first," Hannibal chuckled and then tipped Gui's chin up to kiss his lips softly, twice, before releasing him to get dressed.

“Okay,” the boy whispered, licking his lips to taste Hannibal there.

A few minutes later and Hannibal returned, dressed in a red sweater and gray trousers. He got the keys to the car and took Gui's hand, a tarp in the other. "Come."

Gui followed effortlessly, going everywhere he could with Hannibal, never to be parted. “What shall we make with him?”

"I think it only fitting that you choose since it was your life he saved," Hannibal smiled, eyes warm as he lead his boy out and over to the car.

“We was a beast, not a human. How do we cook that?” Gui asked, first off, trying to gather some ideas as he slid down into the car.

"They are cooked no different than any meat," Hannibal smiled, getting into the car and starting the engine. He backed out and headed towards the road. "Perhaps more seasoning, but otherwise they are prepared just as you would a cow or pig. It's a more exotic flavor. I think you'll like it."

“Let’s roast him then, any part we can, and use the organs for stew,” Gui compromised, head canted to see if Hannibal agreed.

"A true feast," Hannibal grinned, looking over at Gui at the red light. He squeezed his hand and nodded. "We shall do exactly that, darling."

They drove, and when they got to the road, Gui got out with the tarp, laying it down as they rolled Matthew onto it, his body having since reverted back to his beastly form.

Hannibal helped, and together, they got Matthew into the trunk before getting back into the car. "Matthew is free of the chains that bound him. His soul is elsewhere, waiting to be made flesh again if he chooses or perhaps he'll simply wander the underworld."

“We weren’t much better to him,” Gui said, but he shook his head slowly, but buckled in once more.

Hannibal pulled out onto the road, heading back towards the house again and rubbed Gui's thigh. "No, perhaps not, but we did not know whose side he was on. We did what did in order to protect our lives and our union."

“Yeah,” Gui said, well aware now that in hindsight, they could have been better to Matthew, but there was no saying just what the beast would have done to them.

"You mourn his passing or is it guilt that is written on your face?" Hannibal asked, taking a right onto another road. He, himself, felt none and if he had to do it all over again, would have done so, exactly the same.

“I’ve never known guilt, I wouldn’t know,” Gui stated, looking out the window. “Doesn’t matter now anyway.”

"Then we're on the same page," Hannibal smiled, though he wasn't convinced entirely that Gui didn't feel bad, especially given what he knew of him. He pulled into the garage and cut off the engine, looking over at his boy. "But you're correct, it is done now. All we can do is honor him, in our own way."

Gui nodded, getting out, he helped Hannibal with the body, taking him down to the cellar to be cleaned first, they had a rule about bodies in the kitchen.

Once it was clean and the parts were sorted, Hannibal went with Gui to the kitchen to start supper. "Would you set the table, please, Guillaume, and select a wine?"

The boy nodded his head and got to work. By the time he was done, the wine was poured and the table set perfectly.

Hannibal brought over their supper, placing it down before Gui and then himself before he sat down. He took his glass and raised it in a toast. “To Matthew’s sacrifice.”

Gui lifted his glass to that and then took a long sip, after a long day. Matthew had been a very odd friend to them, but a friend nonetheless, and the boy was determined to enjoy every last piece of him. “To Matthew.”

With a hum, Hannibal took a sip and let it wash over his tongue, picking up his silverware. He waited for Gui to take the first bite, of course and contemplated what he might be feeling. "I do hope you like it."

Gui took a bite after he set his glass down, and then another. “It’s great, it always is.”

"Thank you," Hannibal smiled, taking a bite. "It's been awhile since I've partaken of exotic meat."

“Beast meat,” Gui grinned, pressing another bite past his lips, wrapping his mouth around the fork.

Hannibal watched Gui's lips and smiled, a charming, devilish thing, before taking a bite. After swallowing, he gingerly dabbed his mouth and nodded. "Yes, beast meat, dear boy and quite decadent."

“We should have more of it,” Gui suggested, wondering how many more beasts would be sent after him, and how much they could stock pile.

"Then we shall," Hannibal hummed, reaching over to squeeze Gui's hand. "I could prepare a buffet of sorts once we have enough and let you sample a piece of each, see if you can identify from what beast each belongs to by taste alone."

Gui grinned, squeezing Hannibal's hand back. “Sounds fun. We could hold a party.”

"An excellent idea," Hannibal smiled, and let go of Gui's hand so they could continue eating. He sipped his wine and took another bite. "It has been quite some time since I've hosted a dinner soiree."

“I like that idea. Never thrown one,” Gui said.

“Good, then we shall and together,” Hannibal grinned, eating a few more bites in succession.

Gui finished and then sat back, drinking his wine. “We could throw it as a celebration.”

“A celebration of our union, perhaps, hm?” Hannibal offered, having some specific plans in that area anyway. This would do nicely. He sipped his wine, full attention on his beloved boy.

“Could be a celebration of a real union,” Gui commented, half lidded eyes gazing at Hannibal as he tipped more wine against his lips, then licked them slowly.

Hannibal licked his lips in a mirroring gesture, his eyes fixed onto those sweet cherry lips. "Your ideas keep improving, wicked boy," he crooned and slid his chair out a bit. "Come to me."

Lifting from his chair, Gui took the strides to Hannibal’s side and then planted himself perfectly in his lap, wine glass still perched between his fingers. Gui so loved Hannibal, his demon, his everything. “Here?”

"Yes," Hannibal grinned and rubbed a broad palm down Gui's back, to let it rest over the soft swell of his ass. He leaned in and kissed his beloved, utterly enamored with the vision in front of him. "Perfect."

Gui drank down his wine and then set the glass aside and shared the taste with Hannibal as their mouths melded together, a perfect seamless kiss. “I’d marry you in a heartbeat, for all eternity. Just so you know,” he whispered.

"It is as if you were reading my mind, Guillaume," Hannibal whispered back, brushing a stray curl from his face. Such beauty and yet so powerful. "I am elated that you feel the same, in fact, I had hoped to propose to you at the dinner party, once I acquired a ring."

“Did I ruin it?” Gui asked, having known nothing of customs or cultures when it came to these sort of things, nor did he understand marriage as a whole, but he knew enough that it meant a commitment to one another, and he wanted just that.

"Of course not, my beauty. You've said you wanted to marry me and that is the best news I have heard in all of my long years," Hannibal reassured, and kissed Gui again, twice. "We do not need to stand on ceremony, as long as we are together. I love you, now and always."

“Glad to hear,” the boy said, turned to wrap his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, resting their profiles together as he gazed at the handsome demon.

"As it should be," Hannibal winked, his teeth poking out from his upper lip in a smirking grin. "Whatever shall I do with you, hm? You are simply too succulent for words or reason."

Gui smiled, elated as his heart seemed to beat faster, skipping at words of his mate, his keeper, his everything. “Marry me. Fuck me. Feed me. I don’t require… much.”

Hannibal chuckled at that, his own normally black heart beating with love and zest. He nosed in the crook of Gui's neck, around front to lick a long stripe up to his chin. Nipping there, he bit his lips, capturing his mouth for a slow kiss. "Mm, I can provide all of that and more, Guillaume."

“I know you can,” Gui groaned, tongues sliding together as he melded them once more, lip locked.

"Good," Hannibal murmured, and slid his hands down the back of Gui's pants, roughly massaging his bare ass cheeks with his large palms. "Tomorrow we will go and select rings if you'd like."

“Yes. They must be the best we can find,” Gui whispered, eyes hooded once more as he rutted into Hannibal’s palms.

"That will not be an issue, my dark love," Hannibal promised, and lifted Gui up as he stood. He continued to kiss him as he walked them to the bedroom. "No matter the cost, you will have the best and so shall I."

Maybe they’d even rule the world together, take out everyone who dared cross them. Gui groaned at the thought and bit down on Hannibal’s bottom lip.

Hannibal growled lustfully at the bite, making sure he returned it, as he laved his long tongue over Gui’s lips and slithered back inside. Inside the room, he let them fall onto the bed, his body landing right in between his boy's legs. “I am simply insatiable for you, Guillaume.”

“You should be,” Gui managed, huffing out a breath as he quickly tried to dispose of all their clothing at once.

"Yes," Hannibal grinned, helping Gui get them undressed as he reached for the lubricant and set it aside. The older man pressed his boy's legs back to his chest after a kiss and then began lapping at his beloved's hot little pucker. "Delicious..."

Gui writhed, tugging on Hannibal’s hair, gripping tight between his slim fingers. “Hannibal-”

Hannibal swirled his tongue around his hole, feasting on him for a good few minutes, licking back up over his cock and to his mouth again. The demon slicked up his cock quickly and slowly pressed in with a snarling groan, capturing his beloved's lip between his teeth. "Gui-"

The boy loved to be fucked, he loved every moment of it, especially when they were rough with each other. He raked his nails down Hannibal’s chest, digging in deeper with each pass he made. “Harder…”

Hannibal bit down then, a fresh mark on Gui's neck; he wanted evidence all over his beautiful boy to let everyone know he was his alone, that he'd claimed him and was owned himself. Starting to thrust at a punishing pace, he lapped at the blood, tugging the skin between his sharp, razor-like teeth as a bruise blossomed over pale skin. "You are my dark eutopia, my sweet sin, Guillaume and we fit each other perfectly. Ah..."

The boy groaned, head back with his throat exposed as he huffed groans and sighs into the air, swelling heat boiling deep in his loins, threatening to surface at any moment. “Perfectly.”

The elegant devil pounded Gui's ass, drilling him mercilessly as his muscles flexed and bulged. He captured his mouth for a slow and sloppy kiss as the fires of lust spread through his groin to his cock. "Come, darling boy, give me your release."

Gui started to gasp and groan harder, panting as his body tensed around Hannibal, taking one hand to work himself over to the very brink of pleasure. He came, spilling hot white seed all over between them. “Fuck-”

Hannibal ground down, wanting to feel the slick nectar between them and continued battering Gui's prostate. It wasn't but a half a dozen more thrusts and he was coming too. He roared loudly, gripping his boy's curls tightly as he bit kisses into his mouth and erupted in his beloved's convulsing passage. "Yes, Gui. Fuck-!"

“Hannibal…” Gui managed, biting at the demon’s mouth, then his lips, slowly, coming back down from his blissful high.

"Mm...my exquisite fiance," Hannibal murmured, slowing to a stop. He brushed back damp curls and gazed at his perfect boy, alternating between that and softer kisses.

Gui smiled at that, slowing his kisses down to match Hannibal’s, no longer rushed. “Is that what we’re called?”

"It is, yes," Hannibal smiled back, pulling out and laying on his side, facing Gui. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his brow. "At least until we wed and become husbands."

“I like that. It’s very… unusual,” Gui whispered, knowing it was the norm for the world, but at least from what he had seen.

"Perhaps it is to some, but as long as we are together, that is all that matters," Hannibal smiled, and kissed Gui again, looking at him with all the love in the world.

“Not at all,” Gui smiled against Hannibal's mouth, arms wrapped around him like a vice.

Hannibal grinned and nipped at Gui’s lips again with a pleased hum. “Perhaps a nice bath is in order to soothe our muscles before we go to sleep? Unless you're tired, in which case it can wait.”

“A bath,” the boy said, kissing Hannibal's lips gently.

"Yes," Hannibal said with a wink and picked Gui up to carrying him to the bathroom, kissing him all the way there.

***

The dragon returned to Dimmond bleeding and without the boy. The angel looked at the creature, no sympathy found in his hardened, yet boyish features. Tsking Dolarhyde, he walked round his wounded state, shaking his head.

“Did he best you? I'm not surprised. It will take a little more than brute strength to take down his demon lover and himself. Tell me, Francis, do you possess cunning? You'll need quite a bit to finish this task.”

“Sir-” Dolarhyde started to say, a sneer on his lips, blood dripping from him to the floor in a puddle.

“Don't waste your breath explaining.” Dimmond sighed, waving a hand over Dolarhyde’s injuries, healing him instantly.

“The boy is stronger than he appears, but he is young, and hasn't finished his training with you. I merely need time,” the dragon explained.

They had, in all reality, three years to get the boy, after that, there would be no point in trying to stop him. Dimmond huffed, glaring at the dragon, eyes alight, and dangerous.

“You get two more chances, simply because I am a patient man.”

***

The table was set, a beautiful spread, with little feathers, a skull and an amethyst crystal in the center. Supper was nearly done and their guests would be here in fifteen minutes or so. All was coming together as the devilish man hoped.

"Guillaume?" Hannibal called out, not sure if his boy was dressed yet. He, himself, was wearing a brown and burgundy three piece suit, dapper and handsome.

Gui was just putting on his shoes when he looked up, tie still loose around his neck, having not given that a go yet. “Almost ready!”

Hannibal set the food onto the counter to let it cool and washed his hands. He removed his apron and walked over to Gui. "You look stunning, my beauty. Would you like me to help with your tie?"

“Please,” the boy said, using more manners now that they had been together long enough for Hannibal’s expectancy of him to rub off. Gui stood, straightening his shirt and jacket.

With a charming smile, Hannibal palmed down Gui's chest and back up, his eyes gleaming with love. He started doing up his tie, making the perfect Windsor knot as he licked his lips. "You look ravishing, I cannot say that enough," he murmured and then tugged the tie to pull his beloved close to a quick kiss before letting him go. "However, you could wear the most tattered of attire and still be appear no less."

“Like the day we met?” Gui grinned, that day not so long ago, but it felt like years to the boy.

"Precisely," Hannibal chuckled, running his palms over the soft fabric of Gui's suit. He wanted to ravage him again, alas there wasn't time.

They had gotten rings, but the ceremony would be another day. The feast was all the bodies of new beasts and creatures that the curator sent after them, much like a game of chess, only they kept winning.

“Who all did you invite?”

Hannibal was eager to be married to his dark beauty, naturally, but he also wanted it to be exquisite and befitting both of their tastes. So he waited. For now, he was elated that the dinner party was about to commence.

Looking at Guillaume, he clasped his hands behind his back with a warm smile. "I thought we would start out small for our first soiree. I've invited a couple. The Vergers, Alana and Margo, old friends of mine."

Not a party really at all, but that fine, considering Gui was hardly the friendly sort. “Related to Mason Verger?”

More an intimate gathering but Hannibal hoped it would break Gui in a bit, get him slowly acclimated to the lifestyle he was accustomed to; really, it hardly mattered as long as they had each other. "Margot is, yes, and there for Alana is by marriage," he smiled, brushing an errant curl from Gui's face. "Powerful woman, in their own right."

“Does she know we killed her brother?” Gui asked, innocently, pawing at Hannibal’s chest flirtatiously.

"Yes," Hannibal answered, reaching an arm around Gui to let his large hand squeeze his boy's ass--though he made sure not to wrinkle the fabric. "They were both grateful and as such, owe us a favor, should we ever require it."

“What could they really offer us? Or you for that matter?” Gui asked, pressing in close to Hannibal, lips ghosting over his lips.

"Amusement, if nothing more," Hannibal murmured, closing the gap to suckle Gui's lower lip, then his upper, scraping his teeth there. "It does not hurt to have them in our good graces nonetheless."

“What do they do?” Gui asked, and then kissed Hannibal soundly, but before he could get the answer, the doorbell rang.

Hannibal let Gui go, stroking his cheek with a smile before he walked over towards the door. With a twist of his wrist, he opened it and smiled at the two women. "Ah, right on time. Good evening ladies, please, come in."

Both Alana and Margot entered and Gui gave them both the shifty eye, unsure suddenly about who they were or what they could do. Hannibal had been very quiet about it.

“This must be Guillaume,” Alana said, removing her coat as she gestured the boy. “He’s very young, Hannibal.”

"He's an adult, in all respects," Hannibal assured, taking her coat and then Margot's furs to hang up.

"He’s a...handsome young man, Hannibal," Margot said, drawling out the words in her naturally sultry sounding tone as she looked around. "Nice place. We brought a bottle of red. Hopefully, it pairs well."

"Indeed it does, thank you," Hannibal smiled, gesturing for the women to follow him over to Gui.

"Guillaume, this is Alana and Margot, ladies, this is my beloved Gui."

“A pleasure,” Gui said, being on his best behavior. Alana reached out one hand to shake his own and he allowed it, staring right into her eyes as he did, but it felt far more analyzing than he liked, so he pulled away quickly.

“Powerful little pup you have, Hannibal,” Alana said with sincere affection, though he tone was laced with knowing.

"That he is," Hannibal praised, smiling at his beautiful boy. “Gui is my everything.”

Margot offered her hand next, long fingernails shining as she extended it towards Gui. "Powerful yes, with a quiet storm behind your eyes," she said, looking into the sea blues. "You fear nothing...except...losing him maybe..."

“Don’t you fear losing her,” Gui retorted shaking Margot’s hand as well, glancing a look over at Hannibal. “No one is without at least one fear. That I know.”

Margot felt a jolt of energy, fire, and light within his grip before she let go, her eyes seeming to almost glow. "Yes, we all fear something," she said, nonchalantly, her tone almost sounding tired. She turned to Hannibal, who was now at Gui's side, holding his hand and smiled. "The food smells delicious."

"Thank you, Margot. If you all would kindly be seated at the table, I'll bring out our supper," Hannibal stated and then kissed Gui's hand. "Darling, would you see to it that they do so?"

“Yeah,” Gui said, and before he could lead them, both ladies had taken one of his arms and urged him to lead the way, and so he did. He held their chairs out for them, and then pushed them in, before taking his own seat.

Margot cast a look to Alana, as though she were conveying something merely with her eyes before turning to Gui. "Please don't be nervous on our account, sweet boy. We mean you no harm. My wife and I...well, we see things others don't. We're perceptive, but we just wish to get to know you," she assured, sweetly, arching a brow that signaled a question to come. "Congratulations on your engagement. Is it going to be soon?"

“When we decide,” Gui answered, a little apprehensive of them both as he glared them down from his side of the table.

Alana smiled warmly, her bright red lips curving her soft features. “We could do the ceremony if you wanted. We know Hannibal isn’t of this world, a union of the state will do neither of you any good, but a union of the souls? That we can do. Margot,” she said, patting her wife’s hand, “is exceptionally good at them.”

"It's called a handfasting," Margot answered, smiling over lovingly at her wife before looking back at the boy. "As Alana said, it binds your souls together for all eternity. A deep level of commitment is required as not even death can undo it. Only an unbinding ceremony can break the ties..." She poured herself a glass of the wine after pausing to open it and took a sip. "If you'd be interested, I'd love to perform it for you and Hannibal, we both would."

“Well, that’s up to Hannibal,” Gui said, not sure if Hannibal would want to be tied or bound to him body and soul forever, though the boy was sure he wanted that, as he never wanted anything more.

At that moment, having been listening, Hannibal walked in with the serving tray full of food. He began setting the plates in front of their guests, Gui and then himself. "Of course, I would love nothing more, Guillaume," he assured as he took his seat and began filling the wine glasses that were still empty. He then announced the meal and looked at the two ladies. "That is very kind of you both to offer."

“We could do it tonight,” Alana suggested, having already ‘talked’ it over with her wife. After all, the boy was special, to bind him to someone like Hannibal would be beneficial to everyone.

"I am more than agreeable to that, if you are, my beauty?" Hannibal asked Gui, turning to take his hand once he had finished getting the table ready to eat.

“You’re sure?” Gui asked, licking his lips once. It’s the only thing he’d wanted for a while now.

"With all of my heart, soul and mind- yes," Hannibal answered without hesitation, gazing into Gui's eyes unashamedly. He kissed his hand again, on the back and then his wrist, over his pulse.

“Okay,” Gui agreed, smiling at Hannibal in ways he never did anyone else, only having eyes for him, and had since the day they met.

Hannibal smiled back, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he hummed his elation. Every bit of him felt alive, his skin buzzing with love and pleasure. Truthfully, it was hard to focus on their meal given the sudden turn of events but he turned back to the ladies, forcing himself to do so. "Very well, tonight it is, but let us eat before our food gets cold, hm?"

Gui nodded and Alana smiled at them both before cutting into the meal, taking a slow bite, savoring it. “And… whom are we eating tonight, Hannibal?”

"Exotic meats from the several beasts and humans alike who tried to take my fiance from me," Hannibal answered, being honest since the ladies knew anyway. Once everyone had taken a bite, he finally did. "Naturally, they were marinated to ensure the most tender and rich of flavors. I think you'll enjoy it."

“It’s lovely with the wine, Alana commented, taking another bite as Gui watched them both, and so the women, in turn, watched him back, analyzing him further.

Margot was feeling more than watching, reading the boy’s energy signature and reaching out to him beyond the plane in which they sat as she ate. "Yes, it is," she commented, inhaling deeply as the aura around the boy spoke volumes. It was almost overwhelming, unique and striking. When she turned to Hannibal, all she saw was the demon within, his sharp teeth and long claws, black and red colors jutting out around him. "Thank you for having us, Hannibal, and as thank you too, Guillaume."

Hannibal canted his head as he looked at Margot, his eyes flashing black for a moment in acknowledgment just before he smiled. "You're both quite welcome," he said, and then glanced at Gui. “A pleasure isn’t it, my love?”

The boy had an ethereal aura about him, bright and perfect, and highly contrasted against Hannibal’s darkness, and yet the contrast was strikingly beautiful, so much Alana found it hard to look away.

Gui nodded, sipping his wine slowly. “It is, yes.”

After some time, they were all taking the last few bites of their meal and Hannibal refilled the glasses. He was full and sated, though his blood lust was hardly quenched. For now, he leaned back, finished and watched everyone as they did the same. "I've prepared one of my favorite desserts, Sanguinaccio Dolce," he said and then steeled his gaze on his boy. "Something I know you will enjoy, as will I. We may have it now or after the ceremony."

“After, with some of the champagne in the cellar,” Gui suggested. “A celebration.”

"Perfect," Hannibal agreed and winked at Gui."

"Yes, it's traditional to eat after the ceremony anyway. Usually, it's cakes and ale, but as the times have changed, so have the after ceremony refreshments," Margot said, with a small smile as she finished her food and wiped her mouth, gingerly.

 

Alana did the same and smiled over at her wife, sipping her wine.

“Then it’s settled. Can we do it now?” Gui asked, eagerly, having waited and waited for this for weeks now.

"I'm ready, yes," Hannibal agreed, looking at Margot who nodded her head and then to Alana in question. He was just as eager as Gui and couldn't wait to be bound together even more profoundly than they were already.

Alana stood, taking Margot’s hand. “We’ll get what we need and meet you in the living room in ten minutes.”

"Very good, thank you," Hannibal smiled, and then got up as well, taking Gui's hand. "Come, Guillaume, let's freshen up in preparation."

Gui followed, squeezing Hannibal’s hand. “We should get our rings.”

"Yes," Hannibal agreed and walked his beloved upstairs to the bedroom. Once inside, he plucked them from the dresser. "I must admit I am delighted to be marrying you, joining with you, tonight."

“You really want to be soul bound with me?” Gui asked, knowing they talked about it once, but he wanted to be sure he was not more of a burden on Hannibal than he thought he might be.

Hannibal sat the rings down and took Gui's face into his hands, locking eyes. "Look at me, my love," he began, leaning in to kiss him once. "There never has nor ever will be anyone that means as much to me as you. I love you, now and always. It is an honor to be bound to you. Trust that there is not even a fraction of my being that doubts it."

“Forever is a long time,” Gui said, but his worries melted as Hannibal kissed him, holding him just like that, it meant more to the boy than he let on.

"It is, and I'm counting on that, with you," Hannibal smiled, slotting their lips together again with gentle sweeps of tongue. "I could likewise ask the same of you, dear one. Are you certain you wish to be bound to a demon for all eternity?"

“Why would be fretting if I wasn’t sure?” Gui grinned, wrapping his arms around Hannibal and kissing him deeply.

"You make a compelling point," Hannibal grinned back, dipping Gui back a bit as he kissed him passionately. "I have often thought that fate had turned its back upon me, but now I know otherwise, for it has given me you."

“It’s destiny,” Gui said, straightening, he grabbed the rings. “Let’s do this.”

"That it is," Hannibal hummed and then took Gui's hand, walking him towards the door. "Yes, Let's."

Downstairs and in the backyard, the women had set up between two trees as the moon peaked through. It was beautiful out with a cool breeze that softly rustled through the leaves. Margot had foreseen the event, and they'd brought everything needed in preparation.

Both white and black candles were lit, red in between to offer not only protection and light but love to light their path together.

Hannibal smiled, gently squeezing Gui’s hand as he lead him out back. “It’s beautiful, ladies, thank you.”

It was a new sort of event for Gui, but he stayed close to Hannibal, hand in hand, watching. Alana made sure to set everything up by the book, while Margot readied herself for the actual ceremony.

“I’ll stand in as a witness, of course,” Alana said with a little smile and patted Gui’s shoulder kindly.

Hannibal nodded his thanks, keeping his eye on his boy, his everything, as Margot got into place.

"We're here today to see two souls bound together by their love, now and forever, in eternal matrimony," Margot began, not needing a book as she knew it by heart. "Before we begin, Alana and I will purify the grounds by making a protective circle."

Once the ladies had done so, Margot returned to her position. "The circle of your rings is infinite. A ring with no beginning and no conclusion. Like the circle, your love is likewise the same. It flourishes and blooms in the light and the dark, a gift we give ourselves. The universe is smiling upon you both tonight as your souls come together and heart beats together as one. Please, state your vows, if you have anything to say and once you've done so, slip the rings on and light the unity candle together, then I will bind your hands."

"Hannibal, do you take Gui to be your husband, if, state your vows and place the ring on his finger."

Hannibal looked at his beautiful fiance and licked his lips, feeling emotion well up inside like a warm, all consuming flame. "I do," he began, meeting the boy's eyes. "Guillaume, we did not meet under normal circumstances, however, I would not have it any other way. You have bewitched me from the very moment my eyes looked upon you, with your beauty, your cunning, intellect, and profound heart. I vow to love you, and only you, from now until always. I will give you my protection, my loyalty and mostly my love," he said, his voice raspy and rough with feeling as he placed the ring on his beloved's left finger.

"Guillaume, do you take Hannibal be to be your husband? If so, state your vows and place the ring on his finger."

The boy looked shaken for a moment, unaware they needed vows, so he stared at Hannibal a moment, the ring in hand. “I do,” he said, voice catching, and not much made the soldier break. “Having you find me that night was fate, a destiny. I knew the moment I met you things would be different, and they were, for the stranger, for the better. I promise to give you every piece of me, every day, forever.” He slipped the ring on Hannibal’s finger.

"Blessed be this marriage, this divine union by the four quarters. May you both have new beginnings and journeys that never end, just as your love will remain," Margot said, and then held out the candle for them to light in unison. Once they did, she set it down, on the ground in between them and took out the long red and white ribbon. "Please, place your hands together, one over the other. The red ribbon symbolizes your love, and the white, the protection you promise each other. It will tie you together and keep it so, in this life and many more to come."

Hannibal held out his hand in offering, taking a deep breath of contentment, touched by the words Gui had said. Gui held on to Hannibal’s hand as told, as Alana watched on, honestly pleased by the ceremony and her ‘friends’.

Once their hands were bound, Margot started to wrap their hands together, and once they were she continued. "This cord represents your bond, now united always. As one last show of that, please kiss each other and seal your connection. You will come away from the kiss, married and tethered."

Hannibal moved forward and pressed his lips against Gui's, feeling an electric charge surge through them. It felt ancient, just as he was, and more immense than any he'd ever experienced in his life. Gui wrapped his free arm around Hannibal and tugged him closer, delving his tongue into his mouth to chase that electric feeling with a hum.

Margot watched as Hannibal hooked his free arm around Gui while they kissed and noted the beautiful mingling of their auras; it was stunning and more powerful than any she'd seen, different from the connection she had with Alana. When they finally stopped she finished.

"Once I've opened the circle, you may go with the knowledge that tonight marks the moment in which you were no longer just two people, but one," she said and then began thanking the quarters and the spirits for joining them. "It is open but never broken. Congratulations."

“Thank you, both of you,” Hannibal smiled, as she undid their hands. He wrapped both arms around his husband, and spun him once, kissing him again. “I love you, Guillaume.”

“I love you, Hannibal,” Gui said back, promising it with another kiss.

"We will discuss our honeymoon once they leave," Hannibal promised with a whisper and a wink.

Margot knew that she and Alana should go, so she began gathering up their things, putting the candle for them to keep on the outdoor table. They'd speak with Hannibal before they left, of course, on other matters. "We must be going. Please forgive us for not staying for dessert but first, we’d like a word with you, Hannibal, if you wouldn’t mind?"

"I'll wrap it up for you both to take home," Hannibal insisted, walking with Gui and the women inside. He was eager to be free of them, however, as he and his beloved had much to discuss but he knew what Margot meant. “And then we can speak in the sitting room.”

"Thank you," Margot smiled, taking Alana's hand.

A few minutes later and the food was in a container, Hannibal handed it over and sighed, happily. "Again, thank you both, for everything,” he said and then turned to his husband. “I won’t be long, my beauty and then we will have our dessert.”

They stood outside the door and Gui went to get the champagne so the ladies could have a word with Hannibal privately, as requested.

“Hannibal, we think you should know, since you asked,” Alana started to say, looking at Margot. “Gui is… very special, it’s not every day you see one like him out and about in the world, not tethered to a leash.”

Hannibal nodded his hands in his suit pockets. He knew his boy was indeed special and this only confirmed that. “So then it is as I suspected?” he asked, merely wanting to be sure.

“Yes. He has a very…” Alana gestured and looked to Margot to elaborate a little.

"A very bright spirit, a beautifully blinding aura, Hannibal," Margot began, not exactly spelling it out because they all knew already. "He isn't aware and he should be, but at a time you think is best."

"Yes and I am trying to buy us time," Hannibal explained.

“Time for what, Hannibal?” Alana asked, arms folded over her chest, non-defensively.

"To prepare," Hannibal said simply, not wanting to get into more than needed. “Do you disagree?”

“It’s best to be cautious with his...type. Is he in danger?” Alana asked, squinting at Hannibal.

"No," Hannibal answered, looking into Alana's eyes. "But there is someone after him. I will not allow anything to happen to him, I assure you. However, some protection might be of assistance..."

Alana looked at Margot. “We… could enchant the house, but you’re planning to move, aren’t you? Again?”

"Yes," Hannibal said, looking between the two women. "We are indeed."

"We could offer you an enchanted charm, and a bottle of herbs to circle your new home if you'd like?" Margot offered, touching her wife's arm. "Couldn't we, dear?"

“I think that’d be acceptable,” Alana said with a nod, patting Margot’s hand gently.

"Thank you," Hannibal smiled, warmly.

"It's the least we can do, especially after your help with Mason," Margot said, taking Alana's hand in her own. “We’ll drop it by tomorrow.”

“I’ll leave you two to your binding night,” Alana said, both of them cheery as they walked out to their car with the leftovers in hand.

With a ‘thank you’ said and the ladies were gone, Hannibal locked the door. He walked over to Gui and smile. "Apologies, my love."

Gui was pouring the champagne into classes, carrying one to Hannibal to meet him halfway. “Must’ve been important.”

"They wanted to offer a protection charm for our new home," Hannibal answered, not saying everything but not lying either. He took the glass and smiled with a nod of thanks. "But let us focus on more pleasant things, hm? Here's to us and our union."

“To us,” Gui said, with a grin, and clinked their glasses together, taking a sip.

Hannibal took a sip and then leaned in to kiss his husband. "Now, how about that dessert? We should talk about our plans for where we are to move next if you'd like? Afterwards, I will take you to bed to consummate our vows..."

“Dessert and talk first,” Gui said, aware if they started their consummation now, it was likely all they would do tonight.

"Yes, that is precisely what I mean," Hannibal smiled, and walked over to the kitchen to portion out their desserts. Once he had it ready, he set them on the table, and sat down, sipping his champagne. "First, what are your thoughts on the Vergers?"

“They’re different. Nicer than Mason Verger,” Gui pointed out taking another sip of the drink before spooning some dessert into his mouth. “Witches?”

"They are," Hannibal answered and then took a bite of his. He wiped his mouth and swallowed. "Mason was a pig, more so than the ones he bred and reared."

“He was. Shame his meat wasn’t any good,” Will murmured, humming around the spoon as he licked it clean.

"It was, yes," Hannibal grinned, watching the sweep of Gui's tongue as he cleaned the bloody chocolate dessert from its surface. He took another bite as well, and once he swallowed, continued. "Is there any place you would like, in particular, to move to next?"

“I don’t know much about the world. We could go anywhere else and I’d be happy to explore it,” Gui answered with a smile, taking another slow bite, aware of his husband watching him.

"Portugal or Peru, possibly," Hannibal offered, a bit caught up and distracted by Gui's alluring mouth and the way the words rolled off his tongue. He cleared his throat and took another few bites. "As long as we're together, it hardly matters."

“That’s true. Maybe Portugal,” Gui decided, it was far from here and it would make the curator angry in having to find him.

"Perfect," Hannibal grinned, licking a bit of dessert from his lips. He took the last bite and followed it with champagne. "We will leave in three days, then."

“Three? Who will… pack?”Gui asked, the house very large and he was sure they’d never get it done.

"I'll hire a service," Hannibal explained, finishing off his champagne. "They will pack the items and move our things. All we have to do is take what we need for a few days and go."

“Okay,” Gui said, finishing his dessert and then poured them the last of the champagne, getting to his feet. He walked to Hannibal and slipped over his lap, arm around his shoulder.

Hannibal snaked an arm around Gui's waist, rubbing his back as he took small pulls from his champagne and gazed at the boy on his lap. He smiled and set the flute down. "I would prefer you seated here, more so than any other place," he grinned and kissed his lips. "My beautiful Guillaume...I still find myself stunned that you are mine."

“Why stunned?” Gui asked, sipping his drink and then kissing the sweet taste into his husband’s mouth slowly.

"Because you are exquisite, cunning, young and powerful," Hannibal explained, somewhat reciting his vows. He kissed him back, sliding their tongues together before continuing. "You could have anyone you wished and yet you've chosen me."

“You are the only one to see me for me, not the outer layer of skin I am sheathed in,” Will explained, touching their noses together before taking another sip.

"I do, just as you see me," Hannibal murmured, slipping his fingers into Gui's silky tendrils. He felt complete with his boy, more so than he ever had over the centuries. "Every bit of you I love, Guillaume."

Gui took the rest of his drink down and set the glass side, straddling Hannibal’s thighs as he kissed him softly, at first. “I’ll always see you.”

"You are the only who can...I've never let another know me, as you do," Hannibal confessed, gripping Gui's face with both hands as he kissed him back, slow and sound.

“No one has been… perfect enough,” Gui whispered, groaning into Hannibal’s mouth slowly.

"Precisely," Hannibal murmured, deep and throaty before he licked down Gui's chin, to his Adam's apple, which he bit and sucked at. "Only you...always you."

A hum escaped his throat as Hannibal did that, and Gui held the back of his head there. “Harder.”

Hannibal cut his nearly opaque eyes up to his husband and moved to the side of Gui's throat, where he bit down hard, snapping flesh. He sucked the blood as it thrummed into his waiting mouth as he jerked his clothed, erect cock against his ass. "Mm, fuck-"

“Take me over the table,” Gui growled in earnest need, undoing Hannibal’s shirt and then trousers, palming down his cock.

Hannibal pulled off his tie and then worked off Gui's suit coat, shirt, and his tie also. He snarled in frustration of the many layers separating them and stood, laying his boy out over the smooth mahogany surface, pulling the young man's pants off. With his cock out, he grabbed some oil on the table, and slathered his spouse's pucker, pressing in as he leaned over on top of him. "Gui," he groaned, slipping in slowly as he bit kisses into his mouth. "Yes..."

Gui would have himself be fucked anywhere, day or night if he could. He laid out like a buffet, always relaxed enough to take him in. “Make me feel you all night.”

"I shall," Hannibal grunted and snapped his hips, thrusting in deep. He set up a rapid pace, pulling Gui's hair to lick up his throat again, over the wound he'd made. "Ensure that you know who you belong to when you sit down, hm?"

“Yes, for days if you can,” Gui groaned, aware he healed far too fast for that, but the idea was tempting and tauntingly delicious.

Much like Gui had ripped Hannibal's flesh shortly after meeting, the demon bit down on the other side of his neck, taking a small piece of meat with him. He fucked into him hard and fast, the table moving across the hardwood floor as he chewed, swallowed, and went back to drink more of his crimson nectar with a howling growl. "Consume me, my dark beauty..."

Gui reared his head and latched his diamond hard teeth into Hannibal’s shoulder, flesh popping under the clench, until he tore skin, chewing, consuming Hannibal as thought a ritual, a bonding in blood and guts.

Hannibal roared with pleasure, large furry balls slapping against Gui's ass as he slid him up the table and climbed over him. Between his legs, he swiped off the centerpiece, giving them room as he pounded his beloved against the sturdy wooden table. "Gui, yes-!"

The boy writhed, legs around Hannibal’s hips tightly, keeping him just there, pounding into him as his body started to tense and bleed with a hunger for release. “Hannibal-”

"Guillaume-" Hannibal called back through rough moans and groans. He hitched his boy's legs up, hooking them under his arms as he bent him in half and drilled him thoroughly. "Come, darling, give it all to me..."

Gui’s head fell back and his hips lifted with the motion, taking Hannibal's cock down further into his body, pressing every single right button perfectly. “I’m-” he groaned, teeth and lips marred in red, blood dripping down his chin.

"Coming," Hannibal finished, bucking wildly into Gui's hole, spilling hot demon seed inside his passage as he kissed him with ferocity. He didn't stop, not until he was certain his lover had found his own to completion. "Ah, Gui-!"

Gui followed, like diving over the cliff with Hannibal, crashing against the hot, slippery sides as his come spilled over his belly. “Fuckin-”

Hannibal kissed the word from Gui's mouth, panting as sweat covered his body in a fine sheen. "Perfect, just like that," he rasped, watching him come and lose control. It was stunning and more beautiful than he could ever describe with words. "My love..."

“I love you,” Gui whispered, smiling up at his demon of a _husband._

"And I love you," Hannibal whispered back, smiling in return as he caught his breath and wrapped his arms under Gui's lithe body. "Endlessly."


	9. Chapter 9

 

“They are gone, sir,” one of the older soldiers said, looking at the floor instead of Dimmond.

“What do you mean ‘they are gone’?” the curator asked, blue eyes ablaze as he glared at the creature who had been sent to watch the house in hopes the boy ever went out on his own.

“The house is empty. They packed up and left.”

“To where?”

“We… didn’t see, sir.”

“FIND THEM!”

***

A year passed without anyone finding them, hidden away they were allowed to enjoy their newly married life, killing, feeding, and fucking. It was bliss, if only the boy didn’t feel as though something was coming-- something awful and horrible.

Hannibal walked out onto the patio and wrapped his arms around his husband, nuzzling him. He'd enjoyed their year without any problems, but he, too, knew they were hardly out of the clear...even if the town in Portugal where they lived was small and hidden away. "You look lost in thought, Guillaume..."

“Worried,” Gui whispered, leaning against Hannibal, head canted back to look up at him. He was nineteen now, growing older but hardly looking much older as he did. “Something feels off.”

"Indeed it does," Hannibal whispered back, sliding and arm up Gui's torso to hold his face. He kissed him softly, twice and offered him a smile. "But come what may, there is nothing that shall come between us. I will bring hell upon this earth if need be, my beauty."

Gui nuzzled in against Hannibal, and held his arms around him tightly. “I know. A calm before the storm. We’ll be okay.”

Hannibal nosed into Gui's curls, taking in his sweet and clean scent as he embraced him. "Yes, precisely. We shall, darling boy," he murmured and pressed his lips to his husband's head. "There is nothing too great that we cannot overcome."

“Surprised it’s taken this long,” Gui said, tamed by the year, but no less himself, but older, wiser. He gazed at Hannibal.

"I was expecting something sooner as well," Hannibal agreed, threading through Gui's curls as he met his line of sight. Even after a year and some odd months together, he was no less in love or awestruck by him; if anything it only continued to grow and with that, his determination to keep his spouse safe.

“Then you feel it, too. What’s coming, looming closer,” Gui sighed, and rested their heads together.

"I do," Hannibal confirmed, hooking a possessive arm around Gui's waist, as though keeping him here, just like that would prevent anything from happening. "It hangs thickly in the air, calls out to us in the dark."

The thing to do would be to leave, Gui knew that, but they couldn’t run forever, no matter how exciting it might be to him to lead them on chase. “We’ll be ready this time.”

"That we shall, Guillaume," Hannibal agreed, with a sigh. He was done with the games also. The demon wanted blood and bone, chaos, which they would leave in their wake.

“No backing down this time,” Gui said, not asking, but stating that he wouldn’t hold back either. He wanted peace and happiness.

"Good," Hannibal responded, narrowing his eyes in dark contemplation. The devilish doctor was ready, they both were and the end was certainly nigh--though not for them. "He's nearing, it won't be long now and then we will have our freedom once this is over."

“He might not, but his minions are,” Gui sighed, and kissed Hannibal for his words.

Hannibal kissed Gui back, sucking his lower lip into his mouth before letting it go with a gentle pop. "Yes, that they are, I have no doubts. Cowardly of him to have others fight battles that are his own."

Gui agreed with that, raking his hands down Hannibal’s chest slowly. “It is. I can’t help but feel he does it as training for them.”

"He very likely does, yes," Hannibal nodded, tracing his husband's jaw line with his thumb as he looked into Gui's eyes. "Did he ever send you out to do his bidding?"

“Never past the wall. I wasn’t old enough. I trained in the pits with the beasts he keeps sending us,” Gui explained, quietly, realizing that it wasn’t the beasts the curator was training, but himself. Prepping him.

"I see," Hannibal said, thinking something similar himself as they chatted together in each other's arms. "And he will continue to lose his soldiers as we slay them. A loss for him but a gain for us."

“Very much so,” Gui whispered, blue eyes trained on Hannibal. “They are disposable anyway. Hardly matters how many he loses.”

"Precisely," Hannibal murmured, his eyes focused with laser-like precision on his husband's every move. He smiled, warmly, and guided him back inside the house, locking the door behind them. "I do wonder how many he will send before he finally comes, himself."

“Hopefully not many more,” Gui said, tugging Hannibal closer by his tie as they walked through the foyer.

"We will have his army all but defeated, if he persists," Hannibal chuckled, darkly and then grinned at Gui as he was lead closer. "And where pray tell, are you taking me, hm?"

“To fuck you,” Gui said, but lead Hannibal through the halls, toward the bathroom.

"You read my mind on the patio, it would seem," Hannibal crooned, with a wink, his cock throbbing at the mention and thought of it.

“We need to cool off to get dirty all over again anyway,” Gui said, and turned the corner of the bathroom, and tugged Hannibal closer.

Hannibal's lips twitched as he licked his lips and began removing Gui's clothing, piece by piece, letting it fall to the floor. He did it with haste and speed, stipping himself next until they were both nude before each other. "That we do..." he rumbled, turning on the shower with a flick of his wrist as he kissed his husband. With the water set, he picked him up and moved them inside. "I quite like it when you're dirty...and naughty."

Gui chuckled, biting at Hannibal’s lip, eyes sultry and hooded. “So do I. I could be incredibly naughty and dirty, and relieve myself on you…” His cock twitched between them, trapped.

Hannibal licked his lips, almost always one for the chaotic, and taboo as well as what the world considered to be vile. The devilish man kissed him pressing his beloved against the tile wall as he wrapped his hand around Gui's cock, stroking it a couple of times. "Mm, what an uncouth young man you are," he growled, and then got down on his knees before Gui, offering himself up for a whole other sort of shower. It was entirely wicked and depraved and the demon _loved_ it. "Pissing on your husband will earn lashings across your backside as well as a return of the favor itself, when you're done, my filthy boy."

It roused Gui in ways that almost made it entirely too hard to even let go, but he held his cock in one hand, aiming at Hannibal as he leaned back against the tiled wall. A steady stream splashed against Hannibal’s face, delighting the boy.

Anything from Hannibal's husband, urine included and as such, he let the golden warmth bath him, feeling the stark contrast of its temperature compared to the shower water. The chaos demon groaned as it drizzled down his chest, to his cock, which was hard and at attention as he jutted out his tongue to taste a few drops. Perfect. Sinful. "Mm, yes, entirely dirty, Guillaume."

Finally the downstream ended, and Gui snarled at his husband as he tapped the tip against his lips for invitation. “Open.”

Hannibal opened obediently, wordlessly, enjoying the role reversal and stuck out his flattened tongue, dark eyes burning up into seablue. He reached around and squeezed Gui's ass, giving it one slap just to see what would happen.

Pressing his hips forward, Gui pushed his cock all the way into Hannibal’s hot mouth, growling, though his eyes betrayed the noise as his pupils went wide, eyes dark. “Fuck-”

It was the most beautiful that Hannibal had ever seen Gui and he growled back, the sound resounding from his chest, past his lips and up the boy's shaft. Opening his throat, he swirled his long tongue around his girth as maroon eyes watered from the pressure.

“Will let me fuck you?” Gui asked, aware they had never done that, but he would never take it without Hannibal’s consent. He pushed in tighter and then pulled back, letting his husband breathe.

"All of me belongs to you," Hannibal began, stoking Gui's cock as he spoke, one hand on the shaft, the other rolling his balls. "As such, I would love nothing more to join together in an entirely new way, yes, I'd like very much for you to _fuck_ me and hard."

“Did you want anything else before I do?” Gui asked, the water warm against their skin. He reached for the lube, biting his bottom lip at the thought of what he was going to be allowed to do.

"Just you, inside," Hannibal answered, his tone deep and throaty as he licked Gui's cock head once more and then stood, facing the wall. He arched his back, ass jutting out with his legs spread. "Take me, Guillaume..."

Eyes blown wide, Gui reached for Hannibal’s hip, and then slicked himself with his free hand. He slipped lube between Hannibal’s cheeks, cautiously, and yet all together bold. He slipped one finger inside with a little groan at the tightness.

"Yes," Hannibal hissed, relaxing himself as the slight burn ebbed into pleasure when his prostate was touched. It was extremely erotic, giving up control to his young spouse; something he hoped they would do again in the future. "Now add another, my love. Just like that...Mm."

Another was slipped in, and Gui worked Hannibal open, scissoring his fingers slowly. He bent and kissed Hannibal’s shoulder, biting it sharply. “More?”

"More," Hannibal panted, his words and breath ragged as heat built under his bronzed skin. He reached back and tugged at Gui's curls. " _Much_ more."

“My cock?” Gui asked, breathing against Hannibal’s skin as he pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock in slowly, giving Hannibal time to adjust.

"Yes," Hannibal huffed out a moan as he answered, his palms splayed on the shower wall as water pelted their bodies from the side. Gui was lithe and smaller than him, but his cock was quite ample indeed and the demon felt blissfully full, burning. It soon spiraled into ecstasy and he nodded for his husband to continue. "Perfect, Gui..."

Gui put one leg up on the sill, pushing into Hannibal with the leverage from it, tugging his hips back into his own, over and over, picking up pace, building the heat in his core. “You’re so tight…”

"You are the first," Hannibal explained as he groaned and panted, starting to jerk his cock while he was fucked. He'd had sex, of course, but never had he allowed another to do what Gui was now. It was a testament, a holy vow spoken in the throes of their love. "The only."

“Good,” Gui said, happy to be the only one Hannibal had ever trusted enough to penetrate him completely. He worked harder, faster, whipping his hips as his cock pushed on Hannibal’s prostate. His head bowed forward, sweat dripping in his eyes with the water.

Hannibal pressed his ass back, meeting Gui's thrusts as he snarled out pleasurable groans. Fire licked down his spine, braided through his groin and whispered it's intent to spill. When it became a shout, the unearthly man increased his rhythm around his cock, the sound of skin slapping wetly echoing loudly. "I'm close, my love..."

With another grunt, Gui growled as he came, pistoning his hips with effortless grace as he all but laid against Hannibal, fucking him into the wall. “Hannibal-”

Two more passes and Hannibal came with his beloved, painting the tile in front of him and up his chest as his hole strangled Gui's pulsing shaft. He roared like the beast that he was as stars flashed in his eyes and faded to black specks. "Guillaume-"

Gui wrapped his hand around Hannibal’s cock and milked the rest of his come out of him. He brought the mess to his lips and licked it off his fingers, while the rest washed away. “I love you,” he murmured, slipping out carefully.

Hannibal turned around and grasped Gui's face, backing him up towards the warm spray as come dibbled out of his own ass. He kissed the boy deeply, licking his spend from his husband's mouth as water slicked down their hair. "I love you too, darling," he whispered and then went back in for a slower joining of lips. "That was exquisite."

A spark jolted through Gui’s belly as he was kissed, and he bit at Hannibal’s lips slowly, more in love everyday he woke up next to him. “Not too terrible?”

"Terrible is far from it," Hannibal promised, smiling over Gui's mouth, his eyes warm now where they had been blazing with the fires of lust only a moment ago. The creature was savage and ferocious, but his heart beat for his perfect boy. "It was utterly perfect, divine."

“Good, I adored fucking you,” Gui said with a little snarl, reaching for the shampoo to slip through Hannibal’s hair.

"Then we'll have to take turns, hm?" Hannibal suggested, closing his eyes for a brief moment to enjoy the feel of Gui's hands in his hair and on his scalp. "Especially since I found it likewise quite phenomenal."

“Glad to afford you a new experience,” Gui whispered slyly, working the lather through Hannibal’s hair with his deft fingers, massaging his scalp to relax him.

“Two new experiences,” Hannibal hummed, opening his eyes back to look at Gui. He smiled and licked his lips. “I do believe I promised reciprocity.”

Gui pushed Hannibal’s head under the water to rinse his hair, and then smiled. “If you want…”

“I will then, but not now,” Hannibal grinned, rubbing his eyes once before taking the shampoo and lathering up Gui’s wet curls. “It would be best when you are not anticipating it. Worry not, the setting, when it comes,it will be appropriate. Just as it was tonight.”

“Why would I worry?” Gui asked, brow raised as he bent forward to give Hannibal all his lovely curls to wash.

"Quite right. You wouldn't and nor would I," Hannibal agreed in answer and scrubbed gently but thoroughly, admiring Gui's beautiful tendrils. Once he was finished, he playfully piled them atop his head, forming a bit of a shape there and winked.

Gui rolled his eyes and then leaned back, head under the shower, rinsing the shampoo out. “You just want to surprise me.”

"Yes...exactly, my love," Hannibal said and started soaping up Gui's lean torso, getting his chest, underarms, back and arms. He worked in soothing circles, down to his hips, groin and ass, legs last. He thought this bit of playful, lusty pampering was needed before the battles to comes.

“I don’t usually like surprises much,” Gui said with a playful warning tone, but he smiled as he moved around, letting Hannibal wash him. He put his hand out for the soap.

Hannibal handed over the soap and kissed Gui's wet cheek with a smile. "If you find it displeasing when I do, you may tie me up and do anything that you wish, make me pay for my sins."

“I might,” Gui said, darkly, and worked the soap around Hannibal’s chest, through the thicket of hair there.

"How would you do it?" Hannibal asked, his head canted. He touched Gui's hip to steady himself as he was bathed, other hand on the wall.

“That’s a surprise,” Gui taunted, working the soap around Hannibal’s groin, and then under and through his ass cheeks, to clean him out.

"An eye for an eye then," Hannibal laughed, keeping his legs spread for easier access. "This is all dependent upon you not liking the surprise I would give you first, naturally."

“I guess it all depends,” Gui whispered, righting himself once more, and finished washing Hannibal.

With both men clean, Hannibal pulled Gui roughly against him, and then caressed his skin softly. "Indeed," he whispered back and kissed him once more, hardly able to ever stop with the succulent mouth his soul mate had. "Allow me to dry you off, then we'll get into bed and relax a bit, yes?"

“Yes,” Gui whispered against Hannibal’s mouth, loving his doting nature this evening, able to feel his need to pamper and make him content for what was to likely come. If nothing else, they’d eat well for a while.

Hannibal smiled and took the soft cotton towel off its holder, beginning to dry Gui off. He wrapped it around his beloved's body, and then used another to work on his hair before placing that in the hamper and grabbing one for himself. "There we are," he said, all traces of water gone as he stepped out and waited for his soul-mate. "A nightcap before bed or straight to it?"

“Let me brush my teeth and then bed,” Gui said, nuzzling his face into Hannibal’s neck before kissing there once. He walked to counter to brush his teeth. Better to be on their toes, just in case.

With a charming grin, Hannibal walked over to the adjoining sink and brushed his teeth as well. Once he was done, he rinsed his mouth and the sink, looking over at Gui. "I'll turn down the bed while you finish."

Gui rinsed and then followed Hannibal out, leaving the towels behind, sleeping in the nude was the only way to be when sleeping with his husband. Once the bed was turned down he crawled in and snuggled up to Hannibal.

Hannibal clicked off the light and wrapped his arms around Gui, skin to skin. He nosed into his damp tresses and sighed; he did so enjoy sleeping in the buff with his spouse as well. "Rest well, dear one, for I feel as though tomorrow will be quite busy."

***

They wandered the market the next day, hand-in-hand for the most part, unless Hannibal found something he wanted, then Gui stayed close by, hands in his pockets. That was, until, he saw the glimpse of a tail, a red scaly one, and he started off around the corner, knife in hand if it was who he thought it might be from a year ago. Rounding the corner, he came face-to-face with the curator, who simply laid a hand on the boy and he was struck limp, falling to the ground.

“Pick him up, take him back,” Dimmond said, adjusting his own coat, a scarf tied neatly around his neck. Dolarhyde scooped Gui up and Dimmond walked out, casually, looking for the demon the boy stank of.

The instant Hannibal noticed Gui had gone amiss, he put down the items in hand and began searching following not only their soul connection but his scent. Aisle after aisle he wandered, finally heading out of the market all together and headed towards the alley behind it where the scent seemed to stop altogether.

“You look troubled,” Anthony said from behind Hannibal, head canted slightly. “Did you lose something…. Someone? Maybe I can be of some help.”

Hannibal turned around, a snarl on his lips as he looked at the stranger. "How could you possibly be helpful?" he growled, stalking closer, studying the man. "Who are you?"

“A young man walked that way and didn’t come out. I saw a very strange creature go in before him. Red, scaly,” Anthony explained, blue eyes set on Hannibal with every intention of trying to drag him in. He had to know the demon of which his soldier was bound and tethered in order to destroy it. “I dare say it doesn’t bode well for him… or you, I imagine.” Anthony held out on gloved hand. “How rude of me. I'm Anthony.”

With narrowed, suspicious eyes, Hannibal extended his own gloved hand and shook, firmly before letting go. He flared his nostrils, taking in the man's scent as he met his eyes. "Doctor Hannibal Lecter," he said, giving a curt nod. "That is a lot of assuming for one who is merely a spectator in the disappearance of my _husband_. Furthermore, you seem oddly calm about having seen such a sight as whole."

“It’s not so unusual these days to see something such as that around here. Surely you’ve noticed, or you wouldn’t look so worried yourself,” Anthony said, noting the name the demon used for his… person suit. “But if you think I may have assumed wrong, please check that alley yourself.”

"We worry when someone we love is taken from us, which is what I know has happened. But it is not me who should be feelings such concern, but the person or persons responsible for all of this. _He_ , will pay greatly," Hannibal answered, his words all but growling out. This...individual pricked a great many things in the demon and he was finished playing. A test, perhaps, to see. Removing his glove, as though he were hot, the devilish man laid a gentle hand on Anthony's arm. Would he be able to control him? Gauge his feelings?

“That we do. My younger brother has been missing for a year, I’ve been looking everywhere for him,” Anthony said, with a pressed sad smile, looking down at Hannibal’s hand, brow raised. “With ones missing we to tend to seek comfort.”

 _Nothing_. No response to the touch. So the man was clearly not human. Hannibal removed his hand and put both into his pocket. "That they do, however, that is not my intention. I merely wanted to apologize for the tone in which I initially spoke to you," he lied, canting his head at Anthony. "And while I am quite sorry to hear about your brother, I hope you'll understand that I do have pressing matters to which I must attend. Did you see which way this red, scaly creature went?"

“I believe he went into the alley and disappeared. I did not see him leave,” Anthony replied, well aware of Hannibal’s intentions, and his own stand given away, which was unfortunate, but for all the demon knew, Anthony was merely another beast in human form. “I do hope you find him, Doctor. A shame for him to be missing for many years as you worry endlessly.”

"I _will_ get him back, that is not of any concern," Hannibal insisted, his sharp fangs extending as he snarled, eyes going black. His skin began to darken, as the horns grew and Seth immerged, looming over Anthony. "You know where he is, I can smell it on you, you vile, repulsive thing with your intentions and plans. Have you any idea with whom you're dealing?"

Anthony simply clasped his hands behind his back, eyes lifting to reach the demon’s. “There you are, just as I thought.” He smiled, wickedly, but patient. In an alley where no one was paying them any mind, the scene would grow quite gruesome. Not at all the sort of place he expected, but it would do. The scarf came off, the gloves, tossed aside, and black, feathery wings sprouted out between his shoulder blades, and ripped his coat right in two. “Perhaps it is you who does not know with whom you’re dealing.”

The ancient chaos demon screeched at the angel, knowing then precisely who he was speaking with. "It's _you_ ," he hissed, an unearthly sound to his tone as he glared. He stomped the ground, much like a bull about to charge, sending a wave of influence and control to any mortals within a few feet radius. It would not only keep them from interfering but he could mentally bring the strongest into the fight if need be. Seth began circling the winged creature, his long, sharp talons flashing in the light. "Guillaume is _mine_. Return him to me, and I may let you live."

“You think you can kill me?” Anthony laughed, drawing long, iron clad swords from his his sleeves as if by magic alone. “Not you, Demon. I have lived many lives, and never once taken down by the likes of a helldweller. I control creatures like you.” Granted, none were ever a chaos demon, but there was a first for everything, but embarking death on this one was far preferable.

Seth bellowed, wriggling his nails as his long tongue ran over his fangs. "I am known as Dionysus, Bacchus, the Horned One. A God to many who seek my aid, a demon to others," he said, with confidence and pride in his tone. He wasn't a God, but one of the strongest demons in the Underworld. Still, he often thought himself just that. "And, as _you_ will note, I am also the last thing people see before their demise."

The black demon charged at the angel then, knowing the paralytic agents wouldn't work, so he went for brute strength, teeth clamping down on one of Anthony’s sword wielding arms as he howled. Anthony held the demon there, using the other to shove the iron into his ribs, and kicked him off of him. His arm bled, but nothing that wouldn’t repair itself quickly.

“You mistake yourself for one of my brothers then,” Anthony growled, clearly enjoying himself. “I am most often known as Michael the Archangel. Perhaps you should have done some digging before messing with my soldier--my brother-- tainting him with your foulness.” Anthony brought up the double swords to Seth’s neck, the iron steaming against his skin. He could kill him, he really could, but there were better choices to come. From behind him Dolarhyde appeared. “Do you have it?”

“Yes, lord.” Dolarhyde handed over an iron collar with one gloved hand. The demon looked up, bleeding and in pain, but he hardly minded. Seth had tasted the Archangel, and _blood_ told of strengths, as well as weakness. At that moment, he stopped fighting, lips curling into yet another snarl as his eyes blazed with fury. He considered pointing out the soul bond he had secured with Gui, but instead he kept quiet, surrendering to his fate--not that he could move anyways with the iron swords that rendered him unable to do more than glower, as he currently was.

The collar was fitted to Seth’s neck, a chain dragging along with it that Anthony held. “Very good.” The swords would put away, his clothes straightened, and with the flick of his wrist, they were gone.

Once more they landed, in a muted, colorless environment, whites and greys, mostly, some tan. An iron gated cell was opened, and Seth shoved in.

“This is your new home. Maybe if you’re good, I’ll allow you to see the boy.”

Seth raised his head, looking up at Anthony and nodded, not fighting but merely conserving his strength. He could smell Gui, somewhere inside, but there was little to be done now. "That would be appreciated," he said, being cooperative for the time. "You intend on keeping me indefinitely, I presume?"

“Until you have out served your purpose, yes,” Anthony said, head held high. “All I need is two more years.”

"Very well and what happens in two years?" Seth asked, though he already knew of course. He didn't revert back to his person suit, wanting to stay ready and at his strongest.

“You already know, it’s the reason you’ve kept Guillaume from me. He’s better off learning here than from you, who will corrupt him further,” Anthony said, his wings folding back, disappearing all together.

"He's gotten plenty of training, killing off your beasts, which I believe was your intention," Seth answered, standing up. "Gui is my husband, my soulmate, in this life and many more. For all eternity. You will not succeed in breaking that...Archangel or not."

“I won’t have to,” Anthony said, a smirk gracing his regal features. “You haven’t told him what he is, have you? I can’t imagine how upset he’ll be when he finds out you kept it from him.”

"We've both been guilty of that. The difference between us is that I did so with good intentions, and there is love behind it--which will ensure my bond to Gui, as well as its solidity. You hardly understand the concept," Seth retorted, looking up at Anthony with a mischievous grin. "Isn't it ironic? That a _demon_ has more a capacity for that than an _Archangel_ , such as yourself?"

“Who ever said my intentions were malice?” Anthony asked with an amused scoff. “We’re born, over and over again to live through the ages and fight against evil. It’s my mission to save the human race from the likes of you. As an Angel, Gui will have an understanding of his mission as well. I never kept a thing from the boy, he was never supposed to get free. There’s a process and his has been disrupted, but, it will continue now that he’s back _home_. His greatest feat has yet to come, but I assure you, you will be there for it.”

"Robbing him, as well as others, of freedom, inflicting pain, and denying comfort, that is your idea of goodness, or justice? Gui has found happiness, a real home with me and you steal it?" Seth spat back, incredulously as he walked up close to the cage bars but didn't touch them. "Everything that you do is to feed your own ego. You hardly care about a mission or the mortals of this plane--just for yourself. I, at least, can admit to my lack of concern for anyone who is not Gui or myself."

“It’s not safe for him to be away from here when his transformation blooms. You know nothing about it, how could you? Most soldiers don’t live long enough to get their wings, and those that do, half of them die. It’s a genetic flaw in the human design. They die and are reborn once again, in hopes the next person suit won’t be as weak,” Anthony explained, watching Seth carefully. “There is no comfort when you have to train a soldier to do the worst job in the world. Would you train an underling of your own with kindness? Would that make your minions brutal in the end or just soft and squishy, pliable enough to let their guards down and be killed? You wouldn’t. You let love blind you, or you would have seen just how dangerous that boy is to you and all the things he is going to be capable of.”

"I do not have minions, I prefer to fight my own battles," Seth countered, a challenge in his tone, nestled in his words. Naturally, he'd manipulated and controlled others to do his bidding but any major fights he always handled himself. It was a pleasure he would only share with his husband. "And I can assure you, I am more than aware of Gui's power. The love you think that makes me blind has only made me privy to witness it, for one can only see another's potential if we love them."

Seeing as though his words were falling a deaf ears, Anthony pulled back from the bars, hands behind his back. Clasped. “It is a shame we can’t come to terms together, as some beasts from your realm have decided to do for me. Nevertheless, you’ll be useful at some point.”

Seth wasn't about to strike a deal, not unless it suited he and Gui. Still, he was intrigued. "And yet you've proposed nothing to me. How am I to agree to something I know nothing of?" he pointed out, looking at Anthony. "What is it you wish me to do?"

“Bring Gui into his becoming, of course. He’ll be far more relaxed and capable if you’re there, without you he will be quite a challenge, but nothing I can’t handle. In exchange, you’ll get visits, time together,” Anthony proposed, trying to make this transition as smooth as possible for everyone.

It was what he'd been doing already really, Seth mused and so he nodded, not trusting Anthony in the least but this would insure he'd get to see Gui. "Very well, I suppose that is quite fair of you, all things considered," he said, shifting back into his nude, human form to show compliance. "May I request some clothing before seeing him?"

Anthony snapped his fingers and a guard handed him clothes, plain grey, nothing fancy, exactly what the soldiers wore. No buttons, no zippers. He slipped them through to Hannibal. “Change, and then we’ll take a walk.”

"Thank you," Hannibal said and took the clothing. He slipped on the hideous outfit and walked back up to the bars, hands clasped behind his back. "I'm ready for that walk then."

Anthony unlocked the door, taking the chain for the collar in hand. “You’ll forgive me, but I hardly trust you enough to walk free in my facility.”

"I wouldn't respect you if you weren’t cautious, as I could try to escape in earnest," Hannibal said with a barely there smile, letting Anthony lead him out.

“You could try, but I know you wouldn’t leave without the boy,” Anthony pointed out, leading them down an array of corridors and corners, and finally down one hall with many doors, small rooms. Anthony unlocked the door and it slipped open, to a dark and quiet room, mutely painted, no windows, and block on it disallow any sort of magic or powers to be used, even his own.

In the corner by the bed, half hidden, Gui sat, curled into a ball, knees to his chest, dressed the same as Hannibal.

"Guillaume..." Hannibal whispered, his tone soft where it had been rough and cold before. He swallowed thickly, looking at his husband, wanting nothing more than to run to him but he was still connected to the chain that Anthony held. "May I speak with him on my own?"

They were trapped in that room, so Dimmond unchained the demon, and shut the door, but stayed just outside, waiting. Hannibal walked over and took Gui's face into his hands, assessing him for damage before he kissed him.

"Gui...my love," the demon began, his heart racing. "Are you hurt?"

“No,” the boy said, quietly, gazing at Hannibal, as though he would disappear any moment, the fact that Dimmond was offering him anything at all worth of comfort meant horrible things to come later. “You’re hurt…”

"I am, but healing already," Hannibal said, not having realized that blood had seeped through his outfit from the injury to his ribs. Sitting next to his husband, he whispered in his ear. "I was taken, but it is as I wanted, and if I feign compliance, I will be allowed to see you. I've tasted his blood, Gui, I know what he is."

“Isn’t he an angel?” Gui asked, turning his head to look at Hannibal, feeling very slighted at the moment, since they were here because of him.

"Yes, but he isn't just an angel, he's an Archangel and one of the most powerful," Hannibal explained, caressing Gui's face. He had to touch him, especially since he didn't know how long it would before he saw him again after this visit. "And on that note, there is something I need to also mention..."

Gui’s brow furrowed slightly, understanding the complexity to their situation now. “What’s that?”

"I've suspected something for quite sometime and the Vergers confirmed it," Hannibal began with a sigh as he met Gui's gaze. "I should have told you sooner but I was trying to buy time before Anthony could come after you again. I was wrong for not having told you but it was well intentioned. You are a celestial creature of light--an angel. You will come into your full power and sprout wings, in a couple of years time."

There was surprise etched across Gui’s face, but they had long since assumed he was something… special. An angel was not what he had surmised, however, considering his penchant for dark behaviors, his lust for blood and death, the taste of flesh. But not all angels were good, or light, he knew that, too. The shock faded, his eyes on Hannibal grew dark and stormy. “You’ve known a year?”

"Yes, but as I said, I had reasons for withholding, Guillaume," Hannibal reiterated, thumbing over his husband's cheekbone with warm, apologetic eyes. He knew he should've told him before now, but sadly he could not reverse time despite wanting to--especially since they ended up here anyways. "I know you are angry, love, but turning on me...that will only give him what he wants. I just hope you can forgive me my trespass."

An internal struggle persisted in Gui, tears pricking his eyes as they rimmed red, and he brought up his hand to wipe them away. What else would be kept from him? “I’d be better if I had known. I.. I c-could know better what to anticipate…” His chin trembled, emotions he didn’t understand coursing through him like wave lapping at the shore. “I-I don’t want to be an angel…”

Hannibal got down on the floor, on his knees in front of Gui and took his hands. It wasn't easy with his wound but he didn't care. "Please, Guillaume, I beg for your forgiveness and I have never been compelled to do so for anyone before you," he said, honestly, kissing his husband's hands. "I know you don't, but you are what you are and while I should have told you for a myriad of reasons, you have to accept your nature. Embrace it but know that it doesn't entirely define you."

“But it does,” Gui said, more angry at what he was than he was at Hannibal. “I’m… I shouldn’t even be allowed with you. They’ll tear us apart.”

"Yes, it is unheard of for an angel and a demon to join together, especially a soul bond," Hannibal agreed, looking up at Gui. He got to his feet and sat back down next to him with a grunt, holding his side. "But what we have is more powerful than any ancient law, my beauty."

“No one but us will see that,” Gui sighed, reaching out to touch Hannibal’s wound, wishing he could heal it for him, but the room was blocked, and he understood why he felt so strange in here and always had.

Same room he grew up in.

When Gui touched him, it brought something to mind, as if they were on the same train track, or at least similar. He nuzzled his boy and kissed his neck, moving to his ear once more to speak very quietly. "As this room is blocked from magic--even his--it would be ideal for taking down Anthony, wouldn't you agree?"

“Maybe,” Gui said, shivering at the contact, his body arching into Hannibal’s, needy and wanton, the talk of death and blood always helped motivate him.

"We have time to decide and make a plan," Hannibal assured with a quiet whisper, kissing over to Gui's lips. He cupped his face and breathed in his scent. Truthfully, the demon wanted nothing more than to be lost in the comfort of his husband. "I love you, always, and as I've said, we will come out of this, we will prevail."

Gui was less sure than ever that they would get out alive, together, making him cling to Hannibal. “He’s going to come take you away now… Hannibal, I’m sorry.”

"It's alright, my love, this is not in any way your fault. I got here on my own," Hannibal said, turning with a wince to hold Gui in his arms. He kissed his brow, and then his lips again, rubbing. "He will come for me, but if we both do our best to prove we're compliant...for the moment...then perhaps we'll get to see each other again. We will get through this, you must keep faith."

“I love you,” Gui whispered, his shoulders slumped, wanting to believe in the best here, so he did-- he tried.

The door opened, having given far more time than Anthony thought was needed, and then clipped the chain back on to Hannibal’s collar. Gui glared up at him with daring, precious eyes, more heavenly blue than the boy could ever realize.

“You should sleep. Training starts back up tomorrow, Guillaume.”

"I love you, Guillaume," Hannibal called out, looking at him for as long as he could before he was made to leave. There was so much more he wanted to say, more comfort to give, but alas.

The doors were shut and Hannibal was tethered to the Archangel once again. “I’m sure the boy has told you horror stories about his time here.”

“I’ve heard some, yes,” Hannibal answered, walking down the corridor with Anthony, wanting nothing more than to rip out his throat, kill him and serve his heart to his beloved angel that he was missing already.

“Perhaps you’d like to see his training tomorrow?” Anthony offered, head canted slightly toward Hannibal.

"Yes, I would, please," Hannibal answered, likewise tilting his head, as best as could, towards the Archangel. He wondered if there was motive behind it but didn't let that show. "Thank you."

Anthony knew that to keep the boy complacent he would have to give privileges, though he could use them to his needs, at some point, sooner or later. For now, he was merely being… nice. “Good, you should see how he does without your help.”

Hate was not a strong enough word for what Hannibal felt towards Anthony, but he nodded his agreement once, pursing his lips as the continued walking--or rather it seemed more like a casual stroll with how pleased the Archangel seemed. The demon would enjoy bathing in his blood one day, with his beloved there. "Yes, I'm sure he'll do quite well."

Anthony pushed Hannibal back into his cell, removing the chain, and locked it. “Don’t be sour.”

Hannibal chuckled dryly at that, shaking his head. "No, I assure you, I'm anything but sour, as you worded it. But nonetheless, you've been...generous, as it were," he said, forcing out the words. They tasted bitter. "And as such, I will behave myself."

“I do hope so,” Anthony said with a little smile, the whole situation had left him in higher spirits, a better mood than he’d been in for well over a year now.


	10. Chapter 10

Hannibal was brought along by Dolarhyde this time, moving him along slowly, to the upstairs where Dimmond stood, watching out the glass and down into the pits below. Hannibal was chained by his collar to a chair where he was told to sit and stay. Dolarhyde eyed them both, clearly disgruntled with the curator but still willing to comply.

A soldier was pushed into the pits and a beast was let go of from the opposite side. “It’s primitive, but it does the job,” Dimmond said, shaking his head. “There are more beasts in hell than can be counted, it’s hardly a cruelty.”

Hannibal didn't care about the beasts, nor the soldier that wasn't his husband--he was cruel as well after all and had slaughtered needlessly, but at least he knew that. Anthony seemed to try to make excuses for it. The demon looked at the dragon, then turned towards the pit, watching. "Yes, it would appear so. Very primitive, if not cruel."

“Cruel for whom?” Dimmond asked, a whimsical smile across his face, betraying the very idea of how he was to everyone else. The soldier, a younger boy, was slaughtered and the beast roared as he drank of his blood. Dimmond hummed. “He’ll be reborn. No memory of it.”

"Cruelty is a gift from our ancestors, even mortals are not immune," Hannibal began, showing off his wisdom as he cross one leg over the other. He couldn't help but think of Gui, and how the curator likely saw him as somewhat disposable, even if he was clearly the most unique and special. "However, you are correct on that account."

“Unlike helldwellers, angels are protectors and always come back. When Gui turns twenty-one he'll have his wings and know his true nature. It's uncertain that he'll continue to know himself as he is,” Dimmond explained with a worked grow at Hannibal.

The doors in the pits opened again, and his was shoved in, wearing only crude armor of iron and a sword in hand. The beast who had time the other soldier apart roared, shaking the glass around them. The boy looked all too unimpressed, not so easily satisfied has he had been before leaving the facility. Gui charged as the beast growled again. He jumped as the beast lunged at him, barely escaping, touching one booted foot down on his back, using it to launch off, but the wall with another rebound, and then land in the beast's back, sliding the sword right between his shoulder blades. Skin sizzled and popped, and the beast fell over, dead.

Hannibal felt a swell of pride in his chest as he looked at his husband. bloody and victorious. That feeling was short lived and couple with a pang of sadness in the knowledge that Gui even had to be there, in that pit like a fighting dog. No, his beloved was not that and he deserved better, but the demon held his tongue, thinking of the words Anthony had said just before his angel had walked out to fight. 'It's uncertain that he'll continue to know himself'... it resounded in his heart like a melody he couldn't relinquish. Another problem, for another time.

"Atta boy," Hannibal murmured, his eyes not leaving his beloved.

Dimmond pressed the intercom, “Bring him up.”

The boy was grappled and shackled and brought up, thrown at Dimmond’s feet minutes later, covered in blood.

“Even gone for over a year, you never cease to impress.”

Gui turned a defying head away from Dimmond, and that was when he saw Hannibal sitting there, and bowed his head instead.

Hannibal had snarled at the way they were treating his husband but he tried to contain his rage. At the head bow, the demon reached his hand out and touched Gui's face, tipping his chin up. "You did very well, my love."

Just as Dimmond suspected, Gui was far more willing and tamed with the demon around. It would work to his advantage, for now. He allowed the touch, waving off the guards, watching as another soldier was brought into the pit., letting the two have a moment.

Gui turned his face into Hannibal’s touch, pale skin blood speckled, casting his eyes brighter in color in contrast.

Hannibal wanted them all to disappear, all but he and Gui. He would have gladly taken a beating for the opportunity to touch him. Thumbing over the boy's cheek, he offered a reassuring smile, eyes beaming with love and rage for their situation behind that.

"Just remember what I said before, hm?"

Gui nodded, reverted back to his time here before he met Hannibal, where words spoken around the curator were punishable unless asked for an answer, and even then, it depended on the situation.

The demon's heart ached for Gui and he cast a sharp glare at Anthony, surmising why his husband wasn't speaking. "Very well, Guillaume,” he said, and took the chance to lean forward. Hannibal kissed the little angel's lips, tasting the blood there. He knew he might get punished for that but it showed his beloved strength and the elegant devil hoped that would be a comfort. "Aš tave myliu, Mylimasis."

Smiling once, Gui leaned into Hannibal, resting their head together, no longer with him, no longer anything but discouraged and upset to be here at all. “No matter what,” he whispered, “I will love you always.”

"And I, you, Guillaume," Hannibal whispered, breathing in his boy--and he would _always_ be his. They were soul bound either way, in this life and many more. Still, the demon knew that this was not the end, merely an obstacle to overcome.

A fate was set in motion, but Gui knew well enough that no matter what happened, their bound souls would find each other one way or another. Dimmond stepped forward, disrupting their moment, but didn’t look at them.

“Take the boy, have him cleaned, fed, and put in his room.”

Hannibal snuck one more kiss on Gui's hand and sat back, waiting to be fed and lead back to his cell, or so he hoped--he was quite hungry. He cast one more look to his spouse, drinking him in and remaining silent.

As though hearing his thoughts, Dimmond nodded at Hannibal as well, gesturing him to be taken away with Guillaume. The guards shackled him back up and tugged him toward the mess hall, with many other soldiers--angels in training-- sitting around, quietly, eating. Not one of them looked up at him. Hannibal was sat at a table and moments later Gui was pushed down across from him, trays sat in front of them of hearty meat and veggies.

Each time anyone pushed, shoved or manhandled Gui, Hannibal wanted to unleash on them, but he knew that would only strip them of their visitations, so he didn't. The demon picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of meat, examining it. It wasn't what he, or his husband was accustomed to but it was sustenance at least. "Bon Appetit, my beauty," he whispered, looking up at the boy before taking a bite.

Gui’s personal revelation the night before after Hannibal was taken, left the boy in some shock. He was quietly still contemplating his life, how he got here, and how they’d get out. He couldn’t just run, not again. They had to end this, but to do that, he also knew they had to to sit tight for about two years, maybe less. He’d be at full power then, and destroying Dimmond would be much more palpable.

Stabbing some of the food, Gui pushed the meat and a carrot into his mouth and chewed slowly, wanting to savor his meal with his husband. They were desperate for him here, that much was clear, or else this visitation would never occur. Hannibal chewed slowly as well, also wanting as much as possible with Gui. Under the table, he gently rubbed his husband's leg in a gesture of affection as he swallowed his water and took another bite. It wasn't the worst thing he'd eaten but not the best either.

Gui leaned forward, eyes on the guards, but they were busy hassling someone else. “If we bide our time, do this right, I’ll be powerful enough in no time and we can take him down together,” he whispered.

"Yes, I concur," Hannibal whispered back, once he'd swallowed. He kept his periphery on the guards as well, but looking at Gui. "A couple of years is a worthwhile sacrifice, my love."

“I’ll behave if you behave,” Gui murmured with a wicked smile, even if behaving was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'll do my best, of course, yes" Hannibal grinned, speaking quiet but deep before licking his lips and taking another bite. There were many ways in which he wanted to misbehave with his husband, but he would not do anything to jeopardize their visits.

Gui’s eyes burst dark with awareness and bit his lip before taking a few more bites, eating slowly, but quietly, not to draw attention to themselves. Their feet met under the table, however, knee to knee. Despite the precarious situation they were in, Hannibal still desired his husband. They hadn't been married long and were newlyweds by all accounts. Continuing to eat, the chaos demon ran his foot up Gui's toned calf, discreetly, admiring the boy's nearly opaque eyes.

Grinning, the boy moved in closer, his foot slipping between Hannibal’s thighs, up the inside of his leg as he took another bite, sucking the fork clean. They were already misbehaving, --unstoppable, the both of them--but Hannibal kept watch and he knew Gui was too. Moving higher himself, eyes on the boy's mouth, the mischievous man grazed over his beloved's groin and pressed lightly as he sipped his water.

Hips arching into the sensation, Gui had to bite the inside of his cheek not to make a noise, needy and wanton, only a few days without his husband and he was already a mess for needing him. He pressed his bare toes into Hannibal’s groin, too, taking another bite of a carrot. Hannibal sniffed, his lips twitching into a very faint snarl as he poked a potato and bit into it with extended incisors. The beast inside himself wanted nothing more than clear off the table in which they ate and fuck Gui without delay. He settled for pressing into his soulmate's foot as his own kneaded the boy's growing erection.

The boy bit back a whimper, knowing this would never end, they would have no release, not with each other. He swallowed hard and curled his toes into Hannibal’s groin, rubbing up his erection. Biting down on his lower lip to keep a growl from slipping, Hannibal worked Gui's clothed shaft, pressing it into the arches of his foot as he finished his meat and wiped his mouth. The demon wanted so much more, but anything was better than nothing.

Gui finished his food, trying to keep from crawling over that table and taking his husband as he had the other night. So much for their peaceful life away from all this. He went to press harder into Hannibal’s cock when the guards grasped him by both arms and pulled him out of his seat.

“Hannibal…” he said, an apology if nothing else as he was dragged out. No sooner, Hannibal had two on him as well, tugging him to his feet.

"Guillaume!" Hannibal growled out, the anger not for his husband, but to the guards. It was also a way of saying it was okay, and that he loved him. The demon jerked away from the men and glared. "Unhand me you fucking foul creatures!"

The guards, not beasts or hell creatures, but angels, knocked the demon down on the ground with a swift palm to the chest, and then shackled his feet as well, draping him in iron that would burn the second he resisted.

“Still want to say something?”

Hannibal looked up at them, pursing his lips displeasurably as he stopped resisting. He didn't say another word, and instead shook his head once, hoping Gui didn't have something similar happen to him.

“Didn’t think so.” The angel guard took Hannibal back to his cage and locked him in.

***

Hours later Dimmond wandered by, a discontented look poised across his elegant features. “We’re hardly a few days in and you’re already fouling up my facility with your demon mouth. MY guards tell me you had a game of… footsie underway.”

The demon was laying on the cot, staring up at the ceiling as he looked over at Anthony. "I needn't remind you that Guillaume and I are married, bound," he answered, his tone calm now. "I...apologize for my rudeness. I was merely taken by surprise."

“Married and bound without consent,” Dimmond reminded him, sighing. “You see, I can’t actually let you have that privacy, what would the others think?”

"They would only think something, if you made them privy to it," Hannibal offered, arching a barely there brow at the Archangel. He didn't comment on the former thing Anthony had said. "You are the boss, after all, the curator of all of this."

“You two did quite enough to draw attention to it yourself,” Dimmond shot back, clearly it had riled him, angry now. But, he had an idea, plans now. “You two can’t keep your hands off each other. I may know a way to help you… untwist.”

Hannibal sat up at that, sitting on the side of his bunk with his hands clasped together in his lap. He steeled his curious gaze on the Archangel and pursed his lips. “And what do you propose?”

“I’m going to pit you against each other,” Dimmond said, and left.

Growing, Hannibal lunged at the bars, shifting into his demon form. His skin sizzled as he touched them which made him screech out a howl in pain. It was so loud it resounded down the corridors. There was many things he wanted to shout out, the primary being that Gui would never hurt him just as he wouldn't his boy but he didn't. Instead, he paced, trying to think of someway to avoid the scene entirely.

***

Just as suggested, Hannibal was brought out of his room the next day, stripped down, and thrown out into the pit where Gui stood, no armor this time, nothing at all, just a bare as Hannibal.

Hannibal looked at Gui and walked over, standing close. “You... _we_ , do not have to do this. He is not in control of our minds or hearts,” he whispered, looking into his husband's eyes. “I love you. I will not fight you, even if you attack me.”

“You think I’d attack you?” Gui asked, brows furrowed. He didn’t look up at Dimmond’s place above them, high up where he could see everything. What they did to each other in the bedroom some might call a feral malling-- that he could give.

“No, but if it meant keeping you safe or freeing you, I’d let you and not resist,” Hannibal said, cupping Gui’s jaw. He leaned in and kissed him deeply, hooking an arm around his angel’s slender waist. Pulling back and speaking over his beloved’s lips, the demon spoke as though he was reading the boy’s mind--then again, they were bound and tethered. “He wants a show...perhaps we _should_ give him one.”

The angel, but oh so wicked boy's eyes blew dark with lust, as he bit Hannibal's lip, latching on to draw blood, tasting his sweet copper nectar like it was his life source. He takes nails down Hannibal's bare chest, digging them in until his husband started to bleed. “Yes.”

A spectacle from a demon and an angel, that was what Dimmond hoped for, so it was only fitting that Seth emerge. He did, skin turning from bronze to onyx, eyes like coal and antlers. The hell creature roared, casting his eyes to the curator for a second before he bit down on Gui’s neck, large cock pressing against his soulmate. “ _My_ Guillaume….”

Gui groaned loudly, hopelessly wanton, bleeding crimson down his skin as he begged for more. “Seth-” he gripped Seth tightly in his hands, ripping flesh from his shoulders with his bare fingers, showing the power that was slowly growing inside of him.

Seth roared in pleasurable agony, gripping Gui’s curls as he pushed him onto the ground and got between his legs--an invitation to grapple--as he kissed him hard enough to draw blood. “Gui-”

As much as he wanted more right then, they promised a show. Gui got his haunched and pushed of, tackling Seth to the ground with his arms around his waist, face against his stomach, effort that was seamless and hardly broke a sweat. The demon scratched into Gui’s shoulders, not paralyzing but cutting past several layers of skin as he caught his breath and buckled his hips. He took the flesh that accumulated under his talons and licked it clean with a throaty hum.

Gasping from the ache, Gui watched as his husband ate from him, sustaining himself with his flesh and blood, better than anything else they’d had for days. He crawled over his mate and bit down over his heart, tearing flesh, pulling skin, chewing. Seth hissed, gripping Gui’s tendrils tightly, jerking his head back to pull him up to his mouth to share in a bloody kiss before he rolled over back on top of his spouse. With a firm hand, he gripped the boy’s throat, squeezing to restrict just a bit of his air as jaunty hips ground down.

Gui’s head rolled back or access, throat bared to his mate, as his eyes cast up toward the viewer box, hoping the curator was getting exactly what he wanted. The fact they had not been stopped yet meant they would be allowed to keep going.

With a snarl, Seth let go of Gui’s throat after another squeeze; quicker than any human, he was straddling his beloved’s chest in an instant. The hellish beast gripped his cock and slapped the boy's lips with it, then his cheek. “Open and wet me, my wicked angel.”

Gui’s hands gripped Seth’s thighs and held tightly as he sucked the length of his cock against his tongue, into his mouth, moving his head up enough to sheath him with his hot saliva.

“Ah, yes,” Seth growled, lolling his head back in sheer pleasure. He cast a glance at the curator and then back down to Gui, meeting his gaze as he watched his cock disappear into that succulent mouth.

Gui pushed nails into Seth’s thighs, causing lines of red to bleed out slowly, as the curator had his eyes on them, but his face was stoic. Oh well, they would enjoy what they got now, deal with consequences later.

Seth jerked his hips, fucking Gui’s mouth a few more times before pulling out and picking his beloved up to set him on all fours. They were caged like animals, fought and punished as such, so the demon would fuck his husband in the same manner. “Are you ready, my darling?” he whispered, biting down his spine before gripping his hips.

Head falling between his shoulders, Gui nodded, not meeting the eyes of those watching, but it was hardly the first time they’d fucked in front of others. “Take me, I _need_ you.”

Letting a line of spit drip on his cock, Seth pushed in Gui's hole, slowly, inch by inch. He gave him a second to adjust and then began to thrust. "Oh, fuck, Guillaume," he groaned out, ass muscles flexings as long talons scratched bloody trails down his back. "I need you too, always. Mmm."

Gui almost balked at the pain, holding in the gasp as he was entered and then pressed back, taking the pain with the pleasure. Curls fell in his eyes, breathing coming quicker as his pent up need come to a needy head. “Harder-”

Happy to oblige, the demon redoubled his efforts, snapping his hips wildly as he tapped the spot deep inside his boy- a place no one would ever could or would reach - and roared loudly. Seth's large balls slapped wetly as he set the pace, his long fangs exposed as he licked them. "So perfect, so tight..."

The boy mewled, unable to help himself as he was fucked, his body starting to reach the climax he so longed to achieve for days. “Seth, Seth!-”

Angling just right, he battered his husband's ass, fucking him over and over as heat spread through his body. When Gui came, so did he, digging bruises into his beloved's hips as his cock spurted hot seed deep inside. "I love you..." he panted, whispering the boy's name like a prayer as each wave of orgasm shot through him. "Exquisite."

Gui fell apart as he came, in droves that seemed to last for moments longer than he anticipated. He groaned, head hung low, limbs trembling as his body came down from a euphoric high. “I… I love you, too…” he managed to whisper.

Quickly, Hannibal wore his person suit again and slipped out, turning Gui over to embrace him. He kissed him slow and passionate, stroking his hair and gazing into his eyes before they could be taken from one another again. “We’ll be okay. No matter what, darling one.”

“We’ll have each other, no matter what,” Gui said, softly, meaning every word of it as he kissed Hannibal back.

“We shall,” Hannibal murmured, stroking Gui’s face. No one else existed in the room, or the world for that matter, to the demon. “And we will always find our way back to one another, in this life and many more.”

That sort of talk scared Gui, and he grasped on to Hannibal tighter. He wanted to leave now, forever, get away from here… “Promise?”

“I promise, dear boy, and as you know, I always keep my word,” Hannibal whispered, holding him just as tightly, kissing all over his face. He didn’t know what the future held for either one of them, only that they would be together.

“I know-” were Gui’s last words before being torn from Hannibal, rough, gloved hands grabbing him and holding him down against the floor. Dimmond stepping over him, assessing the damage.

“Your healing is remarkable,” the curator said, squatting at Gui’s head to lol down into his face. “Just look at you. Debauched in every way. Simply stunning and altogether… disgusting. You let that demon defile you. How do you ever expect to be a good angel of you continue this path of depravity?”

“I've been on this path for a while, my innocence taken long ago. No turning back,” Gui sneered. At that, the guards lifted him up, and two more got to Hannibal, doing the same.

“Both to their rooms. Now!”

Hannibal hissed at the guards as he was pulled away, his eyes remaining locked on Guillaume the whole time. At least they'd gotten some time together, even if it had been under a speculative eye and like lab rats in a maze. Still, he was proud of his husband for speaking up to Anthony. “Guillaume…” he called out, as he was tugged away. It was another _I love you_ and was meant to be praise, as well as reassurance. Looking back at the guards he bore his teeth. “I can walk of my own accord!”

“And muzzle that one!” Dimmond said with pointed look at Hannibal, as he was dragged out, either way. They dragged Hannibal to his cell and chained to him the wall this time, and set an iron barbed mask over his face, leather bound as not to hurt him too much.

Hannibal was satisfied, despite his dignity being compromised, though as a chaos demon it happened. They'd given the curator a show but likely not the one that had been desired. The demon sat down, nude and bloody, against the wall, contemplating.

***

Weeks passed, then months, before Dimmond walked up to Hannibal’s cell again, peering in at him with bright, ethereal blue eyes. Nothing was ever said about that day, but the silence and not seeing the boy would have been word enough.

“I’m told you’re a doctor in your person suit. What kind?”

Hannibal was wrought with longing, grief. He wanted to see his husband and the waiting was torture-- which he knew was precisely Dimmond’s purpose, so he didn't show it. “A psychiatrist and surgeon.”

“Thought so,” Dimmond said, opening the cell door to the demon’s cage. He had the chain to lead him on in hand, gesturing Hannibal to come.

Expression remaining stoic, Hannibal walked out with the curator, inwardly curious as to what this was all about. He scented the air for his boy as he was lead, keeping silent for now. Dimmond was covered in light coating of blood that looked as though he’d tried to get it off, but unfortunately it had not.

“We had a bit of an accident. Usually I’d let the boy die, but I’ve worked so hard, you see, to get him to this point, it seems a waste to allow that.” Dimmond walked them into a sterile area, bright lights and muted grey walls.

Stark against the backdrop was Gui’s pale form, covered in blood from deep wounds, pierced hard enough to cause more damage than his body could keep up with.

“Angels can heal, as we can heal people, but this is the work of a different demon, one not out to hold back such as yourself,” Dimmond explained.

The emotionless face Hannibal had worn, vanished, one of worry and fear taking over. The demon never feared anything, apart from the loss of his beloved. He quickly composed himself and held back from attacking Dimmond then and there--saving his husband was far more important. “I need gloves, tools to operate and an assistant if possible,” he said, trying to access the wounds from where he stood. “Quickly, please.”

Dimmond handed everything Hannibal could need or want to him, quickly, and stood off to the side, hands grasped in front of him, worry etched into his brow, though he tried not to show it with a stoic glance at the demon as he worked. Gui remained lifeless, but breathing.

The wounds were terrible but Hannibal used all of his knowledge and skill to mend his boy. It was a challenge, and while the hellish creature wanted more answers, he continued working, steadily.

Nearly done, Hannibal wiped his brow with the back of his forearm and stitched, clamping major arteries and resetting bones along the way. He knew it would heal quickly. “Nearly finished,” he said over his shoulder and then looked at Gui. “Please fight, my love. I'm here.”

Dimmond watched, and then nodded for the guards to go. He flicked his wrist and the lights flickered, but steadied again. Hands clasped behind his back, and he left, locking them in the room to have a moment.

On the table, Gui had been cleaned the best they could, smeared with his own blood, bruises of purple, green, and black covered various spots. The IV strung to his arm was pumping in medication and fluids to aid in faster recovery as the boy breathed in and out slowly.

Hannibal removed his gloves and washed his hands, after wiping him off. Watching Gui’s vitals on the machines, he sighed and leaned close, kissing his spouse’s forehead. “What happened to you, darling?” he asked, but didn't expect a response. Of course he knew what the repulsive Archangel had told him but he needed more answers. If he had the chance, the demon doctor would destroy whatever creature did this to his love. “I love you, Mylimasis. Come back to me.”

The boy's eyes fluttered a little, bright against flushed, pale skin. He swallowed once, eyes fogged like he was in a dream, floating between reality and nightmares. “Hannibal?”

“Yes, dear one, I'm here,” Hannibal said, soft and soothing as he threaded his fingers through Gui’s hair tenderly. He lowered himself to the boy's line of sight and offered a reassuring smile. “You are going to be alright.”

Gui’s eyes focused and then unfocused. He closed them again, and breathed deeply at the touch; a comfort after months of nothing. “They… they let you near me…”

“They did,” Hannibal whispered, wetting his lips before he placed a featherlight kiss on Gui’s lips. “To operate on you. I'm not sure how much time we have but I surmise I'll be in charge of your care. I've missed you terribly.”

“Hopefully,” Gui murmured, eyes opening once more, little slits as his exhaustion was showing, his body trying to dig into every last reserve to heal.

“Rest now, my beauty and I'll see if they can give you something stronger for the pain. If you'd like?” Hannibal offered, checking the monitors again and looking back at his husband.

“No, it’s...it’s fine, I’m fine,” Gui insisted, covered with only a cloth over his hips, Gui rolled to his back with a gasp of pain unlike anything he’d felt before. Ribs and bones had to be mended and put back into place, and as his body healed, he could feel every fiber working to correct the damage.

Hannibal helped Gui adjust, his brows drawn with worry as he pursed his lips. “You are on your way to fine, my love, but not there yet,” he said, not enjoying having to see his soul mate in such a state. “Please lie still, rest and I will get you some medicine for pain, if they will allow me.”

“All I need is you,” Gui whispered, reaching a shaking, limp fingered hand to Hannibal’s chest.

“And I, you,” Hannibal murmured, placing his hand atop Gui’s. He gently captured it in his palm and brought it to his lips, placing a reverent kiss there. “My heart, soul and body is yours, eternally.”

The door opened and a guard handed Hannibal more medication for Guillaume. The door shut once more.

“They’re being nice to me-- to _us_ ,” Gui whispered.

“Yes, and for now, it suits everyone involved,” Hannibal said and then hooked the bag of morphine up to the I.V. holder, attaching it to the pick line. He handed Gui the blue button, after pressing it once to get it started. “If the pain returns, push the button, Mylimasis.”

“What’s this going to do to me…” Gui asked, looking at the button with his good hand, the other still mangled looking.

“It will ease your pain, firstly,” Hannibal answered, stroking Gui’s cheek. “It may make you queasy but it will pass. Likewise, you will feel quite altered, mentally, perhaps you'll experience a sensation of weightlessness.”

“Oh…” Gui whispered, gazing up at Hannibal as the drugs went to work quickly on him, snubbing out the pain. “Cool.”

Hannibal smiled, licking his lips as he gazed at Gui. He noted the dilation of his pupils and chuckled deeply but quietly. “Yes, quite _cool_ indeed, beautiful one.”

“You’re gonna take care of me?” Gui asked, softly, watching Hannibal intently.

“Of course,” Hannibal answered, peppering Gui’s face with doting kisses, making sure not to hurt him. “Providing they allow me to stay, I will see to it that you are taken care of.”

“I hope they do. I’ve missed you, I’d almost given up hope,” Gui whispered, brokenly.

“Never give up, my love,” Hannibal murmured, his face close to Gui’s as he gazed into his glassy eyes. “I've missed you, immensely but we must remain strong for a bit longer.”

“It’ll feel like forever,” the boy whispered, knowing they were coming on one year left at the very least.

“It will, but perhaps, if we both are well behaved this time, then we can have our visitations back,” Hannibal stated, hopefully. The time apart had driven him to madness, more so than his usual.

“He wasn’t amused by our show,” Gui sighed but grinned. It was the last time he’d seen Hannibal in months. “I’ve been good, I’ve been doing everything he wants, in hopes to see you.”

Hannibal grinned back at seeing Gui’s; his heart throbbed with love for his husband. “So have I, save for the last time I saw you. I very much hope this will not be the only time, though I wish it were under different circumstances…”

Gui’s hand shook as he brought it up to Hannibal’s face, to touch his scruff there, fingers healing slowly, bending back into place where he’d broken a few of them. “Same. But we’re here now.”

“Precisely,” Hannibal whispered, turning to kiss Gui’s fingers tenderly. He didn't look anywhere else but his husband's eyes and overall being as they spoke, except for the machines occasionally. “Tell me how this happened? Was it a match or something else?”

“A match. A… demon like you, big. It… smelled you on me, somehow and got angry, very angry,” Gui said, not letting much get to him, but it was clear this had haunted him a little, but he had nearly died.

“A chaos demon? What were its markings?” Hannibal asked, enraged inwardly. Yes, that creature belonged to him. The thought of his beautiful angel suffering was too much to bear. “If the curator decides to train me, or let me fight in the pit, the hellish thing shall pay. The important thing is, you are safe now, Mylimasis.”

“I don’t know if it was exactly like you, but a demon nonetheless,” Gui whispered, swallowing the dryness in his throat. “It’s… a blur right now.”

“Do not worry, Guillaume,” Hannibal offered and poured Gui a glass of water. If his boy didn't know who, then he would simply have to kill the biggest and baddest of them--even though in his mind, that was himself. “Please, drink a bit of water, hm?”

Gui turned flushed as he sat up for a drink of the water, realizing now he had lost, just how weak he really was compared to Hannibal and other demons. “I failed…”

“One loss out of many wins does not equate to failure,” Hannibal reasoned, making sure Gui was steady and stable. “More than that, you have yet to come into your full power. Your becoming will be a sight to behold.”

“Soon,” Gui said, taking a long sip and then sighed, holding his ribs as he felt them tether and mend into shape once more.

“You're healing much faster than when we first met,” Hannibal noted, pulling the sheet back gently to have a better look.

“Stronger every day but not strong enough,” Gui said, calmly, letting Hannibal see all he wanted.

“You are the best soldier here, Guillaume,” Hannibal pointed out, softly running his fingers over his husband's body to check the healing process. It was loving yet clinical. “Trust your instincts and have confidence in your abilities. That is one of the most important things to remember.”

“If I can’t destroy that demon, how could I destroy _him_ ,” Gui whispered, gazing at Hannibal, worried. He wanted to be better- _had_ to be better.

Nearing Gui anew, Hannibal moved next to his ear, speaking softly, “You will, _we_ will defeat him together, once you've come into your powers, darling boy.”

Gui rested his head against Hannibal’s and breathed him in slowly. “I love you.”

Hannibal cupped Gui’s face, closing his eyes briefly to absorb the intimacy. “I love you too, Gui,


	11. Chapter 11

They were allowed to see each other once a week, given they behaved, given they never said a word unless spoken to. Hard on them both, Gui and Hannibal managed for another eleven months, leading right up to Guillaume’s ‘birthday’.

Weeks out yet, Gui sat there with Hannibal’s shirt off as he showed him the new nubs on his back, thick and long, like stumps of cut off wings, only his had yet to grow.

“It burns all the time,” Gui said, looking over his shoulder at Hannibal.

Hannibal traced them, with wondrous awe and smiled, thinking just how beautiful his angel truly was. “I am certain it will pass soon enough,” he commented and leaned in to kiss his husband. It was truly astounding, their coupling, but neither of them seemed to be one for the norm. “You are a vision, Mylimasis.”

Gui kissed Hannibal in return, turning around as he rolled his shoulders back, and then pressed himself against his husband. “Any day now…”

“Indeed, my love,” Hannibal smiled and peppered kisses along Gui’s neck and shoulders. He was quite looking forward to see those magnificent wings. “You will be able to fly, whereas I cannot.”

The boy smiled, older now, filled out a bit more, but no more boyish than he had been, especially when he smiled. “I’ll fly you anywhere.”

Smiling back, Hannibal scraped his teeth over Gui’s soft skin and hummed. “I shall be looking forward to it, my beauty.”

Gui cupped Hannibal’s face gently and kissed him softly, a touch of lips, simple and sweet. “Soon we’ll be out of here and the world ours.”

“Yes, that we will,” Hannibal whispered, speaking over Gui’s mouth with a loving smile. He carded through his husband's hair, always enjoying it when he could do so and sighed. “All ours.”

“I love you,” Gui whispered, aware there would be another battle today, a one last hurrah until his birthday.

“I love you, Mylimasis,” Hannibal replied, his tone laced with sincerity. He embraced Gui firmly and kissed him passionately, letting all of his love pour into the liplock like a rushing tidal wave.

The boy crawled, half naked, into Hannibal's lap, kissing down into his mouth. “How much time have we got?”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Gui’s waist and kissed him roughly, inhaling sharply through his nose. “I would wager about twenty minutes or so…more than enough time to fuck you properly.”

“Yes,” Gui groaned, sitting down on Hannibal's hips. He worked to get them both undressed, and then got on top of him once more.

Hannibal gripped Gui’s hip with one hand, and with the other, spit, slicking up his cock generously with the fluid. He positioned it over his boy’s hot hole and pressed the head in, letting his beloved do the rest. “Ride me, my beauty...take what is yours.”

Gui groaned, curls calling into his eyes as he worked his hips vigorously. “Want to feel you for days after this…”

“So that you may remember my cock when you sit down?” Hannibal growled, thrusting up onto Gui’s ass to meet each downward movement. The demon leaned forward and bit his angel’s lower lip, drawing blood which he captured in his tongue.

“When I move,” Gui growled back, tasting copper from his own mouth as pleasure started to burst and bloom through him, building in his core.

Hannibal gripped Gui’s body and moved him to the floor, landing between his legs. He snapped his hips, tapping his beloved’s prostate, relentlessly as heat surged through his veins. “Yes, ah yes, Mylimasis.”

“Hannibal-” the boy managed, lifted his hips to meet, wrapping his legs around Hannibal’s waist, holding him there, so his cock tapped in quick pulses inside him.

“Come for me,” Hannibal grunted out the words, his large furry balls slapping roughly against Gui’s ass as he licked down to his neck and sucked a purple bruise there.

Gui groaned, holding Hannibal’s face mouth there as he bucked and writhed, his body shaking with unbearable force as everything started to blur around him, and it was just them, like time stopped. “Oh, fuck-”

Sweat covered Hannibal’s skin as he drilled his boy’s ass, plunging in as deep as he could go. He sunk his teeth into the flesh there and popped skin, roaring as his balls drew tight with impending release. “Gui-”

Holding tighter, Gui came, hard and fast, his cock trapped between them, rubbing the sensitive nerves over and over with each plumet of Hannibal’s hips. “Oh-!”

Every delicious sound that his husband made, drove Hannibal closer to the edge but when Gui came, the demon toppled. His muscles tensed and hot pearly come shot out of his cock and into the boy's hole as he huffed raggedly into his neck. “Ah, Gui...perfect-”

Gui wanted to hold on to his husband forever, as if being there and holding him like this would keep them together, no matter the consequences. There was something in the universe that was nagging at Gui, something he didn’t want to face. “I love you,” he finally managed, huffing deep breaths.

“And I love you, my beautiful Guillaume,” Hannibal murmured through pants as he caught his breath. He didn't pull out, didn't move; he also wanted to stay locked together so that no one could tear them apart again. The demon kissed his angel’s lips, slow and deep, sucking his tongue.

“We’ll always find each other,” Gui promised, as that sinking feeling his stomach grew, and his limbs went tighter around Hannibal.

Hannibal could sense something. It was through their connection and in the tone of his husband's voice. He held him closer, rolling them on their sides so they could slot together more seamlessly. “Yes, my love. We will. Nothing can keep us apart. Not this place, not any creature formed, or even death itself. In this life and the next, we shall always be as one.”

Gui nodded, slowly, and kissed Hannibal again. “Always.”

Gazing at Gui, Hannibal threaded his fingers through silky curls and breathed his beloved in. He didn't say anything else, not in that moment as to just enjoy the time they had and savor the intimacy.

***

Gui was thrown into the pit, battle ready. The demon from over a year ago was just beyond the doors, and he could smell it’s blood thrumming through it’s veins. Dimmond stood watching, and clicked on the speaker.

“Last year you nearly died, but you are stronger now, no longer vulnerable. Kill the demon.”

The doors were opened, and with it, another door, releasing Seth out into the pits as well.

Seth snarled, looking at Gui for a moment before turning his focus to the foul demon both he and his husband wished to destroy. He began to circle, readying himself. The demon growled, roaring loudly at them as it bound for Gui first. Gui dodged and got out of the way, quickly, dropping down to one knee, and then shoved his sword into the belly of the demon.

Seth gored it with his horn from the back, through its kidney with a screeching howl, digging his poisonous talons into its skin. The Demon yowled, gripping Gui’s shoulders with one taloned hand and squeezed, making the boy cry out.

Livid, Seth ripped the demon away from his husband, sending him toppling over onto the hard floor. He jumped on top of the vile thing and bit down on it's throat, ripping it out, and killing the creature.

Gui got to his feet, watching, and able to feel Dimmond’s eyes on him, livid.

“Seth…”

Seth looked up, realizing he'd likely enraged Anthony, but he'd promised his husband he would kill that demon and he did just that. On his feet and dripping blood down his chin, he looked at the Archangel and then quickly ran to Gui, taking his face and kissing him. “Are you alright, my love? I could not let him harm you...not again. Not like before.”

Gui nodded, ignoring Dimmond for now, who was no longer in the box watching. “I’m okay…” he said, looking behind himself at his shoulder, that was healed already, but below it the stub of wings that had been there was started to ache once more.

“I do hope you're not angry at me for stealing your kill, Guillaume,” Seth whispered, glad his husband was okay. “I...I have a feeling there will be repercussions ahead for one or both of us.”

“Then so be it.” Gui hardly cared now, as his back burned, and his wings started to sprout out, growing slowly, dark in color, not the light white that he thought angels had. He gasped, dropping to his knees.

Seth stood back, hand over his mouth in pure awe as he beheld the sight. It was exquisite and the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. “Guillaume…”

The boy groaned, his back arching into the painful sensation of skin cracking, unsheathing the rest of his wings as they grew slowly out of the numbs that had formed over weeks. “Hannibal-” tears pricked his eyes, bright and blue, unearthly in color.

Back in his human form, Hannibal rushed back to Gui’s side, taking his face into his hands to kiss his cheeks once. He moved one after a moment and gently touched the soft feathers. “It will pass, darling. The pain will subside. I am here, right by your side.”

Tears dropped down Gui’s cheeks, his head hanging as the wings grew and grew, dark and lovely, spreading out behind him. The gates opened and Dimmond entered, in his true form, his wings spread behind him.

Sensing the threat, Seth reemerged quickly after he kissed away the tears. The black demon stood and got in front of Gui, knowing he was no match for the Archangel but alas he would do his best--should something come to pass.

“Out of my way,” Dimmond said to Seth, hand reached out, gripping in the air to push him aside. He went to Gui’s side and watched as the boy came into his own: his becoming. “Guillaume… stand.”

The angel got his feet, shaking, bleeding everywhere from the sprout of new limbs. His eyes were aglow with new powers. “No,” he said, quietly, standing tall now, holding his own.

Seth stood once more growling and readying himself once more since Gui was taking a stand. He was proud of his husband but didn't trust Dimmond one bit. As well he shouldn’t, as archangel approached the newer one, pride in his eyes, awed by the way Gui had turned so beautifully.

“Guillaume, the time has come. We will rid this world of all the awful, of the beasts and demons, the creatures,” Dimmond walked closer, unarmed. “You know what you must do.”

Gui’s eyes went to Seth, well aware what it was the curator wanted, but that was not what would happen today, as Gui’s heart and soul resided in Seth, he’d just as soon kill himself. Dimmond walked even closer, standing a foot apart now and Gui drew his sword once more, guarded, gaze shifting to the angel in front of him. “No. The only thing that needs destroying is you.”

“You can’t destroy me,” Dimmond sneered, his own swords drawn, appearing out of thing as as he wielded them, stance changing to defend himself.

“No, not forever, but for now,” Gui growled out as he pushed forward and attacked, Dimmond parried him off, and then pushed him to the ground, both swords at Gui’s neck.

“You won’t. Do not disappoint me, Guillaume,” Dimmond warned just as Gui kicked him in the groin and then launched him off with a buck of his hips, feet pushed into his belly.

Dimmond fell back, staggering, panting, angry. Gui scrambled to his feet and charged once more, swords meeting as they charged with ethereal light, bright, blinding as they crackled together, the combined tangling of their powers heating the room as the source grew brighter.

“I’ll take you down with me,” Gui glowered over the light at the archangel, who had his teeth bared, gritted as he tried to hold down the power.

“Your victory will only be short lived. You’ll come back, I’ll come back, we’ll do this again. And Again, if we must.”

“Then so be it.” Gui pushed in harder, using every last bit of new, powerful strength he had, and in a burst of bright light, their bodies fell to the ground, lifeless.

Dead, the both of them, wings spread out over ground.

The energy of the ethereal light had kept Seth from moving, though he tried to be free, to help his beloved. It was of no use until it was...over. Once it was the demon howled, loud enough to resound through the whole place, his pain and sadness immeasurable. He rushed over to his husband, clutching his boy's lifeless, winged body in his arms as tears began to pour from his black eyes. “Guillaume, come back to me, please, my love,” he sobbed, checking for a pulse--but there was none. Anger for the deceased Dimmond coiled in his belly, spreading throughout and the chaos demon and he vowed revenge when he did come back. Likely any angel that wasn't like Gui would pay as well.

Turning his wet face back to _his_ angel, his everything, Seth kissed his lips, reverently as he stroked his curls and lifted him off the ground in his strong arms. “I will bring you back, Mylimasis, I will find a way. I promise, I will find you again.”

Dolarhyde watched, knowing a mass murdering was coming, and all he wanted was what he was owed. “I’ll show you how. The room where souls are kept.”

Seth nodded, unsure if he could trust the dragon, but what other option did he have? He stopped his crying, and glanced down at Gui before walking to follow Dolarhyde. “Thank you.”

As the body was placed back down, both Dimmond’s and Gui’s disappeared, turning to dust and blowing away at an unfelt wind. Dolarhyde walked with a stiff gait, through halls and corridors, to a room where he stopped and looked at the demon.

“No key, but I’m sure you can figure out your way in. The beasts have been freed and the angels are all locked away, or have run. Without Michael to protect them, they are defenseless against you.” Dolarhyde sneered and leveled Seth with a look. “All I ask is you leave Reba, she is mine, she was promised to me.”

“I promise, I will not harm Reba,” Seth responded with sincerity but also urgency. He was a bit torn on killing Gui’s kind--not wanting to disrespect his beloved--but then again, it was an angel that contributed to his husband's death. They would all burn, all but Reba and the dragon. “Go to her then, Dragon.”

“Thank you,” Dolarhyde said and vanished.

Seth used one of his talons to carve around the door handle, punching it out. The magic that once held it, no longer applied and he was able to push it open. Walking into the room, he felt it's power. Many a soul had been funneled, brought here or sent off again. The demon reverted back into his person suit, grabbing a pair of scrubs from the table and putting them on.

Hannibal took a good long while, closed off in that room to figure out how to work the machine. He spoke to Gui’s soul as he did, the loss of his beloved driving him to madness. But before too long, he'd performed the ritual, with the help of the technology. Now he just needed the help of an old friend to see if it worked, either way he had to try.

Alana and Margot appeared behind him, both shocked, and concerned. The magic Dimmond used on the facility died along with him, making Hannibal much easier to find.

“What's happened?” Alana asked.

“Gui is dead. He killed the archangel, that has enslaved us both these past few years. With that, he too, perished,” Hannibal explained, sadness tinging his tone. He was glad to see them and hoped they could offer assistance. “I need him back, please…”

Margot touched Hannibal’s back gently, casting a look to her wife. “We’ll help, certainly.”

Alana looked at the technology and ancient work, not so different from things they could do, but with a much holier aspect. Gui was an angel, a being of the lord, likely born many times over and having gotten himself lucky this once to find a much more meaningful life. It was a shame he lost it.

“You two are soul bound, he’ll come back and you’ll be drawn to each other once more,” Alana said, looking over everything with a speculative eye. “You’ve already gotten him ready to be put into a womb, his soul that is. I can easily find a family, but under the condition that he be allowed a real life, Hannibal.”

That meant that it would be years, or decades before he'd see his beloved, but it would be worth it for Gui to have a healthy childhood. “Very well, I shall not begin my search until he is of age,” Hannibal said with a sigh. “Perhaps slow down his aging if you can and as for myself...I'll do my best to stay away.”

“We could enchant him to grow as a normal child would. You’d be lonely,” Alana said, but she felt the angel deserved as much, even if Hannibal suffered for it. “We could put you to sleep until much closer.”

“Yes,” Hannibal consented, already feeling the sting of loneliness. It was sharp, like a knife in his heart and he knew then that if he were to remain awake, he would never be able to uphold his promise of staying away. “Please do. I will be indebted to you both.”

Alana gave her wife a look, nodding. “Margot will get that set up and I’ll get Guillaume set up in a few life.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal said quietly, as Margot pulled out the supplies and began to cast a circle.

“Please lie in the center of the circle, Hannibal,” Margot requested and once Hannibal did, she stood over him and began to chant, candles lighting of their own accord. “You will be transported to another realm as you sleep.”

“Very well. I trust you both and that is not something I give--” Hannibal fell into a deep sleep just as quickly as he'd begun speaking. His body was gone for the time, and Margot looked over at Alana, checking her progress.

Alana and Margot both knew that the union of an angel and a demon was one that was dangerous, and though they let it go in their life so far, they could do something to slow it down now. Alana placed Gui’s soul with a newly wed husband and wife, desperate for a child. She slowed down his age progression to that of a normal human child, and enchanted his soul further to keep the wings at bay until the day that he learned of his heritage. Whenever that may be.

“Have you done it?” Alana asked moving over toward Margot. “Have you taken his memories?”

“Yes,” Margot answered, Hannibal's body but a memory as well. “He will only remember when Gui does. They are linked in that way.” With a smile, she took her wife’s hand after breaking the circle and putting away the tools. “He did not get the chance to slaughter the innocents here and as such it is for the best. Our work, for now, is done, love.”

The angels could go free, the beasts all returned to their rightful places below ground, for now, Alana took her wife’s hand. “Let’s hope this works out for the better in the future.”

“Such a tragic pair, but hopelessly in love,” Margot said with a little sigh and then nodded. “I'm sure for that reason they will be fine.”

“At any rate, we should stay close when the time comes,” Alana commented.

“Good idea,” Margot drawled and then squeezed Alana's hand. “Let’s be on our way, the smell here reminds me of my brother.”

With a flick of her wrist, Alana and Margot vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> *** Guillaume is a name Tab gave to Will's character as an AU version. Tab has done several versions of this character in other stories, but wanted to try something different this time. Still Will, just an AU, or you can see him as a Hugh Dancy OC, if you prefer.


End file.
